You Must Control Your Temper!
by forgetmenotflowers
Summary: Calista's life is what you would call perfect with a genius brother, a handsome player chasing after her and oh yeah getting trapped inside a castle with a beast- wait what? THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1 Who's the big bad wolf?

_**A/N HELLO EVERYONE! I know that this isn't beauty and the beast but it's based on the story **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><span>How did I get here? Staring at the tree's shadowing over me like giants, I shivered at the very thought of being left here. I closed my eyes and inhaled a sharp breath when I felt the whistling wind caress my body. I rubbed my frail arms in a weak attempt to warm myself up. Sighing heavily, I opened my eyes and began the journey of trying to find my brother.<span>

'Troublesome kids' I muttered as I felt the moist ground seep through the hole in my ballet shoes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day<strong>_

_"Patrick?" I shouted as I glanced around the room, maybe he went out somewhere. _

_"OUCH" I heard a voice hiss and a metal object collide onto the concrete floor. I shook my head and ran a boney hand through my rich auburn hair._

_"Where are you?" I called out, I heard another clang of metal and a yelp from the back garden. I rolled my hazel eyes, opened the wooden door and walked down the pebble path of my garden "What are you up to now?" I muttered as I saw the first load of metal, screws and bolts. Removing the hood of the black cloak that hung loosely around my neck._

_"Spanner. Spanner. Spanner" He muttered to himself. I walked over to the working boy, he glanced up at me with his hazel eyes and his face glowed with a mischievous grin. His dimples were engraved deeply into his cheeks and into my memory "What is this contraption?" I asked, staring at the metal object. I knelt down infront of the machine and tilted my head._

_"This contraption is going to be the ticket out of this place" I raised an eyebrow, he stood up suddenly and flung his hands around estatically "We can go to the places you read in those books, places full of adventure and beauty. Places that are better then this small town, just think of the possibilities. If- No when I get the inventors job we can move straight away into the life you desserve" I blinked and smiled. _

_"You have big dreams for such a small boy" The 15 year old grinned at me, his face glowed with excitment. _

_"No dream is big enough" I handed him the spanner that was behind him._

_"Then let's get to work. I'll quickly go to the shops and we can continue working on this" He nodded, I stood up and dusted the dirt off my pale blue dress. I ran inside and grabbed the basket laying on the table. Walking outside, I inhaled the busy towns air and smiled. The smell of fresh bread, flowers and grass filled my senses. I ran quickly to the only place I truely felt safe._

_"Ahhh Hello Calista, how are you and Patrick?" The friendly man asked behind the counter. Smiling brightly I walked over to him and leaned against the counter._

_"Hello Sir, I and Patrick are perfectly fine" He nodded before grinning._

_"Is he up to his old ways?" I nodded and saw him shake is head in wonder._

_"That boy's imagination is large, he will work wonders one day as will you" _

_"Thank you sir, how are you and your wife?" His face dropped as he walked from behind the counter to the wooden stepladder that leant onto the book shelf._

_"I'm afraid she is getting worse" I heard the hurt evident in his voice as he continued his talking "Could you please hold this ladder for me?" I nodded and walked over to the ladder then held it in place. He placed the heavy books on the first shelf on the top and sighed._

_"So, how is buisness? Is it getting any better?" He sighed and climbed down the ladder to retrieve more books._

_"I think I maybe out of buisness by the end of the month" Pure horror decorated my features and I stuttered out my words._

_"T-T-They can't possibly do that!" I exclaimed, anger rushed through my viens._

_"I'm sorry dear, I tried to fight back but it turns out that there is only two people interesting in my book store, you and your brother" I bit back the tears "Thank you dear, without you or your brother I wouldn't have been open for this long" He climbed back up the ladder. _

_"B-B-B-ut-" I tightened my grip on the ladder and felt my eyes sting._

_"And that's why I am asking you to take any pick of these books" He slid down and landed firmly on his feet._

_"W-What?" I wanted to make sure that I had heard him right._

_"Any pick Calista, any book for you to keep" I glanced around uncertainly._

_"Are you sure Sir?" He smiled brightly._

_"Positive" I looked around finding the familiar blue cover._

_"Umm This one!" I pulled it out and the beautiful black, ink patterns covered the hard cover. He chuckled and stroked the cover._

_"This is you favourite, isn't it?" I remembered all the times, all the hours he had spent with me while reading this tale. _

_"Of course it is Sir! Far of places, adventures and suspense! It's everything I could possibly want!" I hugged the book close to my chest in a dreamy matter._

_"Well then it's yours" I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Thank you for everything Sir" He patted my hand that rested on his shoulder._

_"Of course dear, as I thank you too" I turned around and walked over to the door._

_"I will see you very soon! Goodbye for now" He waved as I walked out_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Never would I have guessed the adventure I would have. Never would I have guessed the people I would meet...<span>**

I stumbled and tumbled towards the castle in fright "Help me" I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier in the afternoon<strong>_

"_How can you read this?" The handsome boisterous man asked, flipping and turning the book. I rolled my eyes and attempted to snatch the book out of his hand with no avail._

_"Well Jack, you use your eyes" I sighed as he flipped the book upside down. His twirled a strand of his blond hair and grinned. His green eyes _

_"But there are no pictures!" He frowned in a confused mannor. That time I finally stole the book out of his hand and hugged it to my chest._

_"That's where you use your imagination" I talked down to him like he was a child. Who could find this idiot attractive!_

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" He burst out laughing as did his 'friend'. I huffed in annoyance as the pair I like to call dumb and dumber kept on laughing._

_"Excuse me, I will be leaving now!" I held my head high as I stormed past them and towards my house._

_"Patrick! I'm home" There was no reply, I nibbled my lip as I curiously looked around trying tp find the young boy "Patrick!" I shouted louder as I ran outside the back garden "PATRICK this ISN'T funny!" I shouted even louder. No reply "PATRICK!"_

* * *

><p><span>I guess this is why I am here, shaking the castle gate frantically as I tried to get away from the growling wolves "Please let me in!" I looked around almost helplessly as the dark figures lured their way towards me "Please" I whispered. <span>

SQUEAK

I felt a jolt of energy rush through me as I ran inside the open gates letting them slam behind me "Patrick" I whispered sadly. The naked tree branches twirled in the breeze like ballerinas. I felt a strange feeling attack my numbing limbs then I finally realised that my feet carried me inside the house. The dimly lit ball room stood proudly, the peeling paint walls flaked on the white and black tiled floor. The large marble steps turned and tisted way up high, but what really caught my eye was the black grand piano that collected dust under the large ripped portrait. The only unharmed aspect on the painting was a beautiful water coloured blue eye. I frowned before remembering why I was here "H-H-Hello?" I called, the only light was the full moon outside shining through the large arch window "I'm sorry to intrude but I have no place to go. I-I-I am looking for my brother Patrick" I sighed as the only response I had recieved was silence "Where are you Patrick?" I let the words drop carelessly out of my mouth in wonder and great loss. Why did he leave? He didn't even leave without his machine! 

I felt a presence in the castle, something sinister yet gently but I couldn't quite put my finger on "I just need to find him" I dropped to floor in sadness and self pity. Where could he have possibly gone?

"Calista?" I hoarse voice asked "Calista is that you?" My eyes widened in suprise.

"Patrick" My pale hand tembled on the string of my cloak.

"Calista get out of here!" He shouted with more force.

"No I am not leaving you! Where are you?" I asked.

"Leave-"

"NO! You are my younger brother, I am NOT leaving you to rot in here now stop playing games and come out!" I was sick and tired of tracking the one person I needed the most.

"I-I-I can't" I frowned.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"I meant what I said I can't" Hurt and frustration was evident in is strong, and normally confident voice. 

"I'm getting you out! Tell me where you are?" I heard him sharply breath in before frantically shouting.

"GET OUT NOW! PLEASE JUST TRUST ME! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK CALISTA!" I shook my head and felt my eyes burn with even more tears. Wy did he sound so-so scared? Why didn't he just stop and come out?

"NEVER!" I shouted back, turning around in circles as I tried to find where his voice was coming from. 

"WHO ARE YOU!" I heard a voice roar behind me. I jumoped and spun around where all I saw were shadows. 

"C-C-Calista" I called back.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The footsteps stopped for a second before rapidly continuing.

"I came h-here for my brother, P-P-Patrick" Who was this beast that captured my brother "W-W-Why is he here?" I asked. 

"He came onto MY property" I huffed. 

"So you decided to lock him up!" I didn't know where to look or who I was dealing with. 

"QUIET, YOU WILL ONLY TALK WHEN I TELL YOU TOO!" My jaw dropped, who the hell did this guy think he was? My eyebrow twitched and my face grew flustered.

"Excuse me-" I started only to be interrupted. 

"SILENCE, NOW GET OUT!" I shook my head and tightened my fists.

"Not without my brother" I spat out. The man growled like a wild dog and I heard the footsteps storm towards me. 

"GET OUT NOW! Luke, escort this woman out" I finally blew.

"I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY BROTHER, LET MY BROTHER GO"

"WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN?" The voice shouted back.

"Take me instead" I whispered.

"W-What?" His voice sounded more gentle, it was soothing and elegant.

"Take me instead" I sounded more stronger. 

"LET THE BOY GO" He ordered.

"WAIT-" I shouted, I heard struggling and saw Patrick's panicked face. 

"NO-NO CALISTA" He shouted, I tried to reach out. To hold him one last time but he was quickly thrown out. I turned around and began to cry. He was gone! I'll never get to see him again.

"H-He's gone...I-I-I-I'll never get to s-see him again" I sobbed out covering my tear filled eyes. I heard whispering and hushed curses. before some movement. I removed my hands from my face and saw a scarred hand covered with stitches and bruises. I glanced up and saw the pale face, his strong jaw line tensed when I met with his blue eyes. His short black hair covered his forhead. I saw the brown/red rugged scared that started from his eyelid and ended at the corner of his mouth. Black, boney wings spurted for his back giving him a demon like look. Large, creamy and blood covered horns twist and turn from his black locks. Patches of black fur decorated his bare legs then stopped at the begining of his green, ripped pants. His blue jacket was covered in a brown substance and tears. His brown waistcoat was covered in mud as did his green tie. What really puzzled my was the pale green mask that covered half of his face. 

I ignored the hand and stood myself up, my blue loosely fitting dress was covered in dirt and leaves. He cleared his throat and nervously stratched the back of his long, thin neck "You're room is this way" I didn't want to move, I didn't want to leave this spot. I was convinced that this was a dream "YOU FOLLOW ME" I jumped at his roaring, gruff voice that was different to his gentle, soft, angelic one he used a few seconds ago. I stared at the dusty floor, what have I just done? 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I know that this isn't great but I watched Beauty and The Beast a couple of nights ago and it made me realise how much I love this movie. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Home!

_**A/N Massive thanks to CetanuAseigan for reviewing!**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><span>I glanced around the unfamiliar room, this was my home now...But wasn't home suppose to be with your family, the ones you love...But instead I am with this monster, this monster that could never love, never care for anyone around him. I felt the sharp tugs on my heart and the butterflies spiral out of control in my stomach. I feel a sense of numbness and emptiness, I kicked my shoes off before muutering "So much for adventure" I slumped down into a wooden chair and sighed. I stared blankly at the tattered green walls, my feet felt cold on the white tiles. The king sized her leaned on the wall and the only light was coming from the moonlight that seeped through the boards that covered the outside world. <span>

"It was a very brave thing you did out there dear" I jumped slightly as the woman made her way towards me, she looked in her early 30's. Her bright violet eyes shined in the pale moonlight and her blue hair waved behind her. Her pointy elf ears twitched as I glanced at them.

"Y-Your- your-" I stuttered the words out.

"Mrs Lane dear" Her voice was smooth and soft. She smile brightly showing off her sharp canines as she made her way towards me. She wore a black silk maids dress with a white apron, her high heels clinked on the floor "I have to say, you have made a very good first impression with the young master"

I shook my head '_This is not happening! It's all a dream! A place like this couldn't- No doesn't exsist!' _I frantically thought "H-Have I?" My voice highered a pitch, I sounded like a nervous wreck.

"No one has talked to the master like that before" Her ears twitched again as she brought me a blanket "Now dear what will you wear for dinner?" I frowned.

"Dinner?" I haven't thought about dinner, now that I have my stomach growl. Mrs Lane chuckled as she placed the blanket over my thin, cotton dress. 

"Yes Dinner dear, the young master eats dinner with guests" I frowned and swallowed.

"Guests?" I must've looked shocked because she chuckled.

"Yes dear you're our guest" I stratched the back of my neck nervously.

"But-But-That's how he treats guests! Doesn't matter because I am not attending"

"Who isn't attending?" A male voice joined the conversation, a tall man with cat ears appeared. This was like some messed up version of Alice In Wonderland! His ruby red eyes scanned the room and he had a mischievous smirk on his face, 

"Dear this is- Oh I'm afraid I didn't catch your name" I cleared my throat.

"It's Calista" Mrs Lane squealed.

"What a beautiful name? Don't you agree Honey" She faced the cat-like man who just nodded. He tanned claw hand interwinded with her pale, fragile ones. His stripy ginger and black tail swayed back and fouth like a predator "Derek, introduce yourself" The man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm-"

"-COMING THROUGH" I gasped when I saw a young boy with red hair and cold blue eyes run into the room.

"Harris watch where you are going!" Mrs Lane lightly scolded, the boy tilted his head as his cat like nose twitched along with his whiskers. He suddenly tensed before facing me. 

"Hello Miss" He greeted, his paws relaxed as he sat down on the floor. I stared in amazment when suddenly he grew a pair of bat like wings. 

"Hello" I smiled and waved nervously. I was socially awkward...

"I'm Harris" He grinned showing even sharper canines, I gulped and he quickly closed his mouth "I think I scared her mamma" I shook my head.

"Of course you didn't scare me, I'm Calista" I held out my hand and he placed his paw in my hand. I shook his lightly before letting go completly.

"Anyway, this is Derek Lane" I smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you, you have made me feel so welcome" They all smiled, while Derek smirked...Sweet Jesus that smirk was already annoying!

"What's going on?" I turned around and saw nothing.

"W-Who said that?" I asked while turning to Mrs Lane.

"Oh that's Lucy, dear" I turned around.

"I'm down here" The voice spoke again, I glanced around and saw Derek and Harris trying to control their laughter "Right in front of you" I glanced down and saw a mouse of the floor. I stared down before closing my eyes.

"This is not happening. I can't believe I'm seeing this! A TALKING MOUSE!" I muttered under my breath. 

"Calista, you do know that she isn't like this all the time" I glanced up at Mrs Lane "It's a full moon outside so she has transformed into this state" 

**The last thing that I remember was 'I had just talked to a mouse!'**

* * *

><p><span>"WAKEY WAKEY!" The voice rung out loud...too loud for my liking. I flinched waiting for the beaming sun to blind me but it never came. <span>

"Stop it Patrick" I mumbled as I burried my face into the soft pillow. 

"Mamma who's Patrick?" I felt myself open my eyes to find myself in a dimly lit room. I sighed, so it wasn't a dream...I wiped my eyes and looked over to see Harris staring at me. 

"Good morning" I greeted him.

"Harris Dear, please leave Calista to get ready for her day" I heard Mrs Lanes voice ring out in the halls. Harris waved and ran out in the halls. The door opened again to reveal a silver haired woman She smiled, her red cheeks and she stared at me through her long lashes. Those eyes looked familiar, the same green ones I had seen once before.

"U-Ummm Hello?" I greeted and waved. She chuckled and walked over.

"I guess you don't remember the talking mouse afterall" My eyes widened in Recognition as I placed a hand over my mouth. 

"You're Lucy right?" She nodded, her pear shaped figure was covered in a long, blue gown. 

"I am you personal make up artist...and I also choose your clothes" I knew I wasn't aloud to argue that, afterall this woman obviously had good dress sense "So first of all stand up" I rolled quickly out of bed "Now twirled" I frowned, was this woman serious? I twirled anyway "Hmmm you suit a yellow and maybe light pink" I bit my lip as her eyes scanned every single detail of my features "You are far to pale! Have you ever seen the sunlight" 

"Yes" I peeped up, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the magic dresser that has magically apeared over night. She threw a dress a me and sighed.

"Get changed now. Call me when you're finished" She walked out closing the door behind her. I slipped inside the yellow and blue dress. The dress was short sleeved that reached my ankles, with a light blue corset. 

"Finished Lucy" She walked back inside with some curlers and a blue ribbon. She started to work wonders on my pale complection and the bird nest called my hair...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and The Beast or any of the song's inside (even though I wish I did) **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><span>I twirled in my dress, admiring the way it calmly floated everytime I spun. My naturally curly hair was now tamed and in a low ponytail that hung comfortably on my shoulder. I <span>glanced down at my yellow flats and sighed. Lucy tutted at me and walked over "Your corset needs to be tighter" Before I could reply she sharply tugged the strings.

"Holy Lord Jesus" I wheezed out along with my breath. I composed my hunched over figure and greedily gulped the air trying to save my burning lungs "You could've warned me" She smirked and shrugged "What is the plan for today?" I asked while walked over to my bed. I sat down on the messy covers and tilted my head.

"You have Breakfast with the young Master" I must've looked like a gawping fish because she rolled her eyes and walked over to me "It'll be fine" I swallowed, well actually more like gulped and slumped.

"I-it will?" I asked rather pathetically as she took a seat next to me.

"Of course it will" It was silent "You know that the master isn't all that bad, he's actually nice once you get to know him"

_'I don't want to know him'_ I resorted childishly in my thoughts. Instead of voicing out my thoughts I just nodded, feleing defeated.

"Just one word of advice" I glanced up "Don't get him angry" She glanced down "And also don't go in the West Wing"

"Why what's in the West Wing?" I asked curiously.

"Just **don't **go in there, promise?" She stared at me, I nodded and smiled.

"Promise" She sighed and stood up.

"Well I have to leave now, Mrs Lane will escort you to Breakfast" I frowned as she stood up and began walking to the door "Well I must leave now" She walked out the door leaving me with cold silence. I fiddled with my hands and nibbled my bottom lip. I stood up and walked over to the dresser. I sat on the small, wooden stool in front of it and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"**Yes, I made the choice **

**For papa, I will stay **

**But I don't deserve to to lose my freedom in this way **

**You monster! **

**If you think that what you've done is right, well then **

**You're a fool! **

**Think again!**

**Is this home? **

**Is this where I should learn to be happy? **

**Never dreamed **

**That a home could be dark and cold **

**I was told**

**Ev'ry day in my childhood: **

**Even when you grow old **

**Home should be where the heart is **

**Never where words so true! **

**My heart's far, far away **

**Home is too **

**Is this home **

**Is this what I must learn to believe in **

**Try to find **

**Something good in this tragic place J**

**ust in case I should stay here forever**

**Held in this empty place **

**Oh, that won't be easy **

**I know the reason why **

**My heart's far, far away **

**Home's alike **

**What I'd give to return **

**To the life that I knew lately **

**But I know now I can't **

**All my problems going by **

**Is this home? **

**Am I here for a day or forever?**

**Shut away **

**From the world until who knows when Oh, but then **

**As my life has been altered once **

**It can change again **

**Build higher walls around me**

**Change ev'ry lock and key **

**Nothing lasts, nothing holds **

**All of me **

**My heart's far, far away **

**Home and free!** "

I let my voice trail off in the empty room, I wiped a stray tear and sighed "I'm never going home, I'll never see Patrick again" I sighed thinking about how Patrick must be doing on his own. I stood up when I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Hello Deary" Mrs Lane walked in, her blue hair was pulled into a neat bun and she wore a Crimson red dress "Are you ready?" I let out a breathless chuckle.

"Not really no" She sighed.

"He really isn't-"

"-That bad" I finished off her sentance "Yeah I was told that already but it still doesn't mean I feel comfortable with meeting the man who imprisoned me in this place" She nodded and placed a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"Things will work out for the better" I looked up.

"Promise?" UGH I sounded so weak!

"I promise. Now let's go to breakfast" She removed her hand and pulled me up.

"Will you be eating with us?" I asked, she nodded and smiled.

"Of course I will...did you really think I would leave you with him?" She playfully winked which lightened up my mood. We walked out of the room I was staying in, walking through twisted corrdiors and swirling hallways. I stared at the portraits that decorated the red walls, the same blue eyes appeared in everyone of them. I felt that sharp tugs on the knot that has already formed in my stomach and the bile that brunt my throat. I wiped my clammy hands on my dress as she lead me into the dining room. The dimly lit room did nothing for my nerves as I heard foot steps walk all the way to the other end of the table. Oh sweet God I think I'm gonna puke! I inhaled a deep breath and I sat down. I felt an intense stared burn me as I fiddled with my hands and the bow in my hair. I think the walls are closing in! I felt the dizzy spell take over and I stood up with so much force it knocked the chair over.

"I can't do this" I muttered as I ran out the hall, I somehow managed to find my way out of the dark castle. My teeth chattered together as I heard the loud rumbles of thunder from above. It looks like it going to rain! I pulled open the rusty castle gates and ran into the forest. The further and further I ran the less safer I felt. I was confused, scared and...and lost. I let out a sigh of defeat I slumped into a sittig position next to a tree. The towering tree's blocked all daylight and any other sort of light. All I could hear was my shaky breaths and leaves blowing.

**SNAP**

I tensed up, did a twig just snap?

**GROWL**

Oh dear, what was that? I frantically looked around and froze when I saw a pair of golden eyes.

"Wolves" I breathed out, I just wanted the ground to swallow me up and take me away from the ghastly place. Instead fate decided to bring more and more wolves. More pairs of eyes hungrily watched me as I shivered in fright. One wolf howled and drool dropped onto the floor "Help" I whispered trying to find my voice "Help!" I shouted louder. The wolves circled me, one wolf that was way too close for my liking lifted his claw covered paw "HELP" It snarled and swung only just missing me "HELP ME" I screamed, tears now pouring down my cheeks "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed again when one of the angry wolves jumped at me. I closed my eyes and flinched away but the blow never came.

"_**ROAR**_" I opened my eyes and gasped. He came for me, the Beast actually came! I stared up at his protective stance, the wolves jump at him and bit him. I closed my eyes and sobbed "_**ROAR! LEAVE NOW**_**!**" He snarled angrily and in disgust. I heard lot's of yelp and it was silent. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes. I stared into his soothing blue eyes and traced the fresh cuts on his face "_Are you okay_?" He asked. I nodded, unable to swallow that annoying lump in my throat. He helped me up but grunted in pain. I gasped and saw the deep gashes on his arms, legs, and on his back. He closed his eyes and slung me on his back. We trudged back to the castle.

To his home...

To our Home...


	4. Chapter 4 Tale As Old As Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and The Beast or any of the song's inside (even though I wish I did) **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><span>"Just sit still" I sighed as I pressed the damp cloth onto the small gash on his only sounded that you could hear was the fire crackle next to us mixed along with the Beast's hisses of pain. He tensed on the green arm chair and glared at me. <span>

"Well if you hadn't run away, we wouldn't have to be in this position!" He hissed as I applied more pressure. Teach him to mess with me!

"Well if you hadn't scared me then I wouldn't have ran away!" I exclaimed as I rinsed the cloth inside the bowl. 

"Well you shouldn't have been in my castle in the first place!" He shouted with a gruff growl.

"You should learn to control your temper!" I shouted back and we were back to awkward, angry silence. I sighed at his sulking face "Now this will hurt so grit your teeth and deal with it" I began cleaning the cuts on his face "Thank you...I mean for rescuing me. If you wasn't there then I would be dog food by now, and I'm sorry...you have been nothing but hospitable to me and I threw it back in your face" He cleared his throat, clearly shocked by my speech. I softened my touch and smiled at him. 

"I-It's okay" He gave me a small crooked smile but it quickly disspeared as soon as the door opened. Mrs Lane rushed inside with some blankets and Harris had some tea. Mrs Lane draped the blankets over the Beast and Harris placed the tea on the small stool next to the chair. 

"Is everything okay in here?" Mrs Lane asked. I nodded and smiled. 

"Perfectly fine, Mrs Lane. Can you please run me a bath?" The Beast asked.

"Of Course Dear" Mrs Lane left the room with Harris. I hated the silence!

"So, what's your name?" I asked, well almost whispered. He frowned and shook his head.

"You don't need to know" I bit my lip and sighed.

"Well I certainly am not going to call you Master or the Beast...so what should I call you?" He looked down as I began wringing the cloth.

"My name is Daniel" I glanced up at him and made a noise of approvel. 

"Nice to meet you Daniel...I'm Calista" I held out my hand for him to shake. He tilted his head puzzled by my gesture.

"I already know?" He said, ah his voice was back to being kind, soothing and soft.

"A new start between us" He looked suprised but shook my hand anyway. His hands were strangely soft, but why wouldn't they be? He didn't have to do any thing for himself! 

"A new start" He muttered amused with a boyish smile gracing his lips. He relseased my hand and I found myself missing the warmth. 

"Mamma said that the bath has ran" Daniel chuckled at Harris, his chuckle was rich and beautiful. He walked out of the room with a limp and shut the door behind him, of course letting Mrs Lane in. 

"Hello Mrs Lane" I smiled, feeling like she was going to lecture but all she did was smile.

"I told you so" I almost glared at her, she sounded like my brother "See he isn't that bad" I smiled and shook my head.

"I guess not" She sat down next to me on the floor. 

"So, why did you run off?" I flinch at the sound of Derek's voice.

"Because I was overly nervous and scared" I slumped my shoulder "I'm a coward" I sighed.

"No you're not dear! Would a coward save her brother? Would a coward dear to question the master of the house?" I smiled and shook my head.

"But Daniel is really nice...he isn't as bad as I thought he was, he just needs to control his temper" Derek chuckled as did Mrs Lane. 

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Tale as old as time <span>**_

_**True as it can be **_

_**Barely even friends **_

_**Then somebody bends **_

_**Unexpectedly  
><strong>__**Just a little change **_

_**Small to say the least **_

_**Both a little scared **_

_**Neither one prepared **_

_**Beauty and the Beast  
>Ever just the same <strong>_

_**Ever a surprise **_

_**Ever as before **_

_**Ever just as sure **_

_**As the sun will rise  
><span>Tale as old as time<span> **_

_**Song as old as rhyme **_

_**Bitter sweet and strange **_

_**Finding you can change **_

_**Learning you were wrong  
><span>Certain as the sun<span> **_

_**Rising in the East **_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_** Song as old as rhyme**_

_** Beauty and the Beast  
><span>Tale as old as time<span> **_

_**Song as old as rhyme **_

_**Beauty and the beast  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the Castle<strong>_

I glanced down at my at evening gown, the dress was a golden and decorated with white bows "Lucy, this is beautiful!" I glanced at the woman. She smiled and bowed. 

"Of course it is!" Derek walked inside the room.

"You ready?" He asked, I nodded and smiled.

"Yes I am" He offered his arm and I placed my arm with is.

"Let's go then" We walked down the corridors and I felt my heart racing. Daniel asked me to go to dinner with him and I said yes (third time lucky!). We walked down the familiar stairs where I saw Daniel standing there paitently. He was wearing a white dress shirt, blue tux, blue tie, black trousers and polished shoes. He offered his hand which I took, giving Derek a silent thank you and walked next to Daniel.

"Thank you for offering me dinner" He chuckled. Luckily, Daniel got some ice on his foot which is now perfectly fine. 

"Let's hope that tonight you don't run away" I shook my head but still laughed. 

"I promise I won't" I cleared my throat "Daniel?"

"Hmmm" He glanced down at me.

"What is in the west wing?" He glared at me and gritted his teeth.

"Nothing in there" I frowned.

"Then why am I not allowed-"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" He shouted, I shrunk back and flinched. 

"I ONLY ASKED!" I shouted back. I pulled my hand away from his and went to walk back up stairs but he grabbed my hand.

"Look I-I'm sorry, I just- Just please don't go in there" I felt my face soften as I nodded.

"I'm sorry, let's continue" I interwinded my fingers with his. We walked to the large table and I smiled. He pulled out my chair for me, I sat down and he pushed me in. He walked to the opposit end and sat down.

"Dinner is ready" A voice rung out...

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Mrs Lane and DerekMr Lane**_

She glanced around the corner and smiled, they were finally getting along "Derek, I never heard him say please or sorry" He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her creamy white neck .

"I know Darling" She turned around and the music played. The young couple down stairs danced elegantly around the floor "May I have this dance?" I giggled when he bowed.

"Of course sir!" He placed one hand on the small of her back and interwinded his fingers with her right hand. she placed her left hand on his shoulder and we began to sway and twirl "This reminds me of when we first met" She whispered and looked into his eyes.

"Your father never did like me" He chuckled and she giggled.

"It was suprise when he gave you premission to marry me" He twirled her and pulled her closer.

"He couldn't say no though, no after you threaten to elope with me" She laughed and shook her head. He leaned his forehead onto hers and grinned "That's one of the many things I love about you Erica" 

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Daniel and Calista<strong>_

Daniel spun me and smiled down "Would you like to take a walk outside Miss?" I giggled and nodded.

"Of course kind Sir" He chuckled as I interwinded our fingers together. We walked outside two double doors and the night air whipped my face. We walked further and further into the night in silence. We didn't need to talk just be with eachother's company. He led me into a beautiful rose garden, red and white rosed decorated the wooden fences.

"Do you like it?" He asked awkwardly.

"L-Like it? I love it!" I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. I glanced around but my gaze travelled to the full moon, I guess Lucy is back into her mouse form. I held my hand to him "Can I have this dance?" He grinned and placed his hand in mine. We danced till sunrise 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much to SlasherXGirl and Killing Crusems Paige for reviewing! <em>**

**_I have a question to ask you all: What is your favourite FairyTale? _**


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares

_**HELLO! I hoped you all had a great New year and I hope that you've all had awesome holidays! Thank you so much to Killing Crusem's Paige and Slashersister for reviewing! :D**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and The Beast or any of the song's inside (even though I wish I did) **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><strong>'He pressed unforgiving, cold kisses long my neck. I gasped when he bit down roughly. The beast awoken in him as he growled. I bit my lip for the first time in many months "Dare to roll your eyes at me again?" I tried to argue back, to protest but I knew nothing good would come out of it "Dare to talk back to be!" He snarled in my ear "I am your teacher! You treat me with respect...DO YOU HEAR ME?" I nodded and whimpered. He sighed and began kissing my neck gently. I knew that he had calmed down enough for me to pipe up.<strong>

**"I am so sorry Daniel" I whispered. He nuzzled my neck and shook his head.**

**"Why do you want to anger me?" I frowned.**

**"I don't know" He chuckled darkly before biting down...**

I screamed in my pillow like a banshee, I stopped after a few minutes and sighed. Finally, I held my head up and yawned. Somehow my legs were awkwardly twisted with the thin covers on my bed. I kicked frustratedly and stopped my tantrum after a few seconds before admitting defeat. Everything here just felt...unreal. Nothing felt right, it never felt as if I belong. The bed felt strangely empty and I felt cold. I shivered and decided to civilly pull and untwist the covers from my legs and stood up. I smiled to myself feeling prideful and awesome. Pulling my violet dressing gown over my shoulders, I snaked my arms in the sleeves. I creaked open the door and tip toed down the stairs. I opened the double doors and let the wind caress my skin. I smiled to myself and walked outside, the roses looked even more beautiful then yesterday. I hummed to myself, getting lost in my own world before opening my mouth.

_"When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are,_

_Anything your heart desires, _

_Will come to you_" 

I whispered before inhaling a large breath. I bit my lip but decided to continue. 

"_If your heart is in your dream, _

_No request is too extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_As dreamers do_"

I twirled around and giggled to myself. I skipped over to the wooden bench that sat with my legs crossed.

"_Fate is kind,_

_She brings to those who love,_

_The sweet fulfillment of,_

_Their secret longing,_

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you through,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true_" 

I trailed off and placed my hands in my lap "Why is everything I dream so, so far away?" I bit my lip and glanced down at my hands "All I dream is to adventure to a great place, but even Lady Fate can't be that kind" I sniffled and pulled my knee's to my chest.

"Lady Fate can be kind" I turned my head quickly and saw Daniel. 

"Daniel" I breathed out. He made is way infront of me and stared down at me. 

"Fate has plans for us all, good things happen to everyone" I shook my head and looked down, he placed his finger under my chin and made me stare into his eyes "You just have to believe. Every situation that is thrown at you, you have to believe that there is good" I nibbled my lip, a nervous habit of course, and darted my eyes away.

"I don't believe that's true" I whispered, he cupped my chin fully and made me look at him. 

"How do you think Mrs Lane, Mr Lane, Harris and Lucy make it through everyday? Because they believe that something good will come out of this" I frowned.

"I don't understand" He sighed and knelt down infront of me. 

"Long before you came here, I and everyone in this house was normal. One night a woman came" He sucked in a shaky breath "I was a terrible person and I am still paying the price! I was selfish, unkind, I used people to get where I am today and now I feel so disgusted with myself" I saw the pain on his face, I cradled his cheek with my hand "I had a curse placed upon myself and my friends, for the curse to be undone I have to fall in love and the person has to be in love with me too" 

"Do you regret it?" I asked gently.

"Regret it" He scoffed "Of course I do, but I did deserve it" I shook my head and took my hand off his cheek. I then held the hand that was under my chin and stroked it. 

"No one deserves this" He chuckled rather pathetically before standing up and offering his arm. 

"Let's go inside, it quite chilly out here" I smiled and nodded my head. I stood up and burried my hand on the crook of his arm. 

"Of course Daniel, let's go" We walked inside, my body cuddled closer to Daniel as we walked into the warmth "Daniel?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked, glancing down at me. 

"I'm happy that I met you" I quickly looked at him and saw him raise an eyebrow "I-I- m-mean...I-I'm sorry" I whispered feeling quite humiliated. 

"I trust that you don't mean that" I bit my lip "I bet that's why you have been up for two night's in a row" 

"W-W-What?" I asked, truly confused.

"You've been having nightmares, not just nightmares but nightmares about me" 

"N-No I haven't" I looked at anywhere but him. It wasn't really a nightmare, I actually quite enjoyed it -DAMMIT! No you didn't Calista, you hated it! He stopped as soon as we reached me room "Well g-goodnight" He shook his head and sighed. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss.

"My apologies for the way I have acted tonight" He then released my hand "I wish you a goodnights sleep Calista, tomorrow will be a very busy day" He left, I opened my bedroom door and laid on my bed, not bothering to close it. I have seen to sides to Daniel tonight, the sweet gentleman side and the annoying side. 


	6. Chapter 6 MAKEOVER TIME!

_**A/N Okay guys, I'm am really really really sorry for not updating for awhile. School has just been so annoying and I am sure that the teacher's hate me! UGH *sigh* I sound so depressing right now so on a happy note thank you so much for the favourites and alerts YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_**And thank you so much to Killing Crusem's Paige and SassySlytherinChic for reviewing! :) **_

_**I would've updated sooner but as I said I have tests after school (tomorrow I have two algebra tests) and I have started training again at gymnastics and I have to go on some coaching courses *sigh***_

_**Disclaimers are the same, I do not own blah blah bllaaahhh :)**_

**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**

**-Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

><p><span>I frowned as I sat in my chair, it was the afternoon and yet I still remembered what happened last night. I don't know what drew me into his beautiful blue eyes but I knew that I was wierd borderlining crazy. I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip while frowning. Surly it shouldn't be this hard! I tapped my hand impatiently and glanced outside the window, the boarded up window of course. Where the hell is he? I stood up and began pacing in circles around the room. Daniel said he would pick me up, yeah he was suppose to pick me up five minutes ago! Why am I even bothered about this? I was so confused! I heard a stern knock on the door and I quickly composed myself, brushing down my usual blue and yellow dress. I opened the door and raised an eyebrow up at him.<span>

"You're late" His eyes darted around frantically as he tried to form an excuse.

"I-" I held up my hand and he shut up quickly.

"Don't bother with mindless excuses. Let's just go" I walked out and shut the door behind me. He copied the same action from yesterday and offered his arm which I happily took. We walked in silence, not that awkward 'Oh My God I wish the ground will swallow me up' silence, it was the nice comfortable silence. I took my time to take in every detail around the house from the peeling paint walls and the cracked windows. He cleared his throat and glanced down at me.

"So, how is your stay?" I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Just perfect" He chuckled, the lovely rich- SHUT UP CALISTA!

"Very funny but seriously is everything ok?" Really? He's asking me how I am?

"Everything is fine but..." I trailed off.

"But?" He asked nervously.

"But it could do with a make over" He shook his head and frowned.

"A make over? Why?" I looked at him dumb founded for a second before shrugging it off.

"Well the paint on the walls is peeling, windows are cracked and boarded up, every where is dusty and gross, cobwebs are every where, the st-"

"I got it, I got it!" He removed his arm and grabbed my hand in one swift motion before dragging me downstairs.

"What are we doing?" He smirked evilly.

"We are giving the place a 'make over'" I gulped, somehow knowing this would end bad...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I know it isn't very long guys but I didn't want to leave you with nothing and leave you wondering if I just abandoned you...I would never abandon you guys afterall YOU ARE NINJA'S!**_


	7. Chapter 7 PAINT EQUALS TROUBLE

_**A/N HELLO GUYS! I would've updated but I had to do a few tests after school and coaching *sigh* ...**_

_**ANYWAY! Thank you so much SassySlytherinChic for reviewing YOU ARE AWESOME also all of you reading now are AWESOME! HELL YEAH!**_

_***cough***_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I never said this before but if you want me to add in any OC's or anything just PM or review and I'll try to put them in. All OC's are welcome :)**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY WHOOOSSSHHH**_

_**Disclaimers are the same, I do not own blah blah bllaaahhh :)**_

**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**

**-Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

><p><span>I glanced at Daniel nevously "A-Are you serious?" I never thought he would've wanted to give the castle a make-over but I guess he's not as boring as I thought. He gave me a wolfish grin and grabbed lots of tools. He started to search under a shelf when suddenly-<span>

"Master, what are you doing?" Daniel hissed when he hit his head ont the wooden shelf with a bang and then a spare bucket randomly fell on his foot, he turned around and glowered at Mrs Lane.

"He's giving the castle a 'make-over'" Mrs Lane's face turned red before she burst out laughing. He raised an annoyed eyebrow and grimaced.

"Alright, now Mrs Lane I want you to tell everyone to clean up while I and Calista make plans" She nodded and bit her lip to stop the laughter. She walked out the room and I glanced at Daniel rubbing his throbbing head. I sighed and walked over to him.

"You really should be more careful!" I rubbed his head and observed the red mark. He growled slightly and kicked the bucket to the far side of the room.

"Well maybe people shouldn't make me jump" I rolled my eyes and tutted.

"You're acting like a sulky child" He glared at me and scoffed.

"Am not" I frowned.

"Are too"

"Am not!" He stepped forward and stared down are me.

"Are too!" I stomped my foot and puffed out my chest, daring to try to intimidate him.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" We glared at each other in silence before I started to laugh. His face softened before he started to laugh too "Why are we even fighting?" I asked.

"Don't know but the way you tried to be scary was funny" I heard him laugh louder. I blushed, thinking about how stupid I looked.

"Ugh shut up and get the stuff we need" He nodded and calmed down his laughter to random chuckles.

After a few minutes, we- well he collected all the tools and equipment we needed to 'jazz up' the castle. I stared dumbfoundedly at the castle, where would we start? I saw Daniel pull a strained expression "Well?" I piped up.

"Well what?" I tilted my head confused. He turned knocking all the stuff off the shelves with his large wings. I cringed at the clanging and banging noises the metals made.

"Where are we going to start?" He frowned.

"Maybe we could start in the main hall" I nodded.

"Well I'm not carrying the stuff" He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not, Mrs Lane?" He shouted, I heard shuffling and Mrs Lane showed up quickly.

"Yes Master?" She asked.

"Get some people to carry this stuff to the Main Hall" She nodded, I frowned and nudged his ribs "Ouch, what?" He glared at me.

"Say please!" I hissed.

"No!" I gave him a stern look and he slumped his shoulders defeated. He turned to Mrs Lane "Please?" She gasped and quickly ran out of the room "Happy now?" I giggled.

"Yes I am thank you!" I skipped ahead of him and he caught up. It was silent "What should we talk about?"

"Don't know...what's your brother like?" I honestly forgot about Patrick, he must be worried sick! I chocked, shocked at myself for forgetting.

"He's a genious, he thinks of somethings...anything and just builds it"

"Just like that?" I snapped my fingers and grinned.

"Just like that. He wanted to live out our dreams together, to see the big wide world, journey across oceans and walk through beautiful fields. We were going to see everything!" I said enthusiastically. He smiled down at me and I sighed "But we can't do that now" I bit my lip and I felt him interwind our hands.

"One day He whispered.

"What do y-"

"Nothing, you'll find out one day just not today" I stared down at our hands, I smiled as I swung them slightly.

"Yeah, one day" He pushed open the double doors. He pulled out a paint brush and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Now, let's get started!" I giggled as he dragged me to the first wall. He threw a paint brush at me and grinned "What colour?"

"What?" I asked confused, his eyes shined with happiness and excitment.

"What colour? Choose any colour, it could be yellow even pink! Your choice!" I laughed.

"Ummm Blue!" He splated a load of blue paint on the wall. We began to carelessly paint the walls, our laughter echoed down the halls and I have to admit I love every single second of it.

"Next room?" He asked straight after we finished a wall.

"What about the other walls?" I asked confused at his child like behaviour.

"Leave them, now choose a room!" I frantically looked around.

"Ummm Kitchen!" He grabbed my hand.

"Colour?"

"Ummmm...red!" He grabbed a tin of red paint and two new paint brushed.

"Let's go!" We ran like two kids in a play ground to the kitchen. He tore the lid of the tin and poured the paint all over the walls. I looked at him suprised he would do such a thing, I stared at the red splats of paint on his face and clothes. He grabbed my hand and put it on the wet paint, I felt his chest press against my back and blushed "Just let yourself go, be free" He whispered, his lip touching my ear. I shivered as he kept his hand on top of mine. He placed his other hand on my hip and pressed us closer if that was even possible. The butterflies bounced in my stomach and my throat went dry "Have fun" I swallowed "Do whatever you want" I held in my breath "Be whatever you want to be" I felt like a nervous teenager again. I grinned as he began smearing my hand in the paint, slashing the paint on my face. I turned around to him and flicked the paint on his face, he playfully growled and picked me up, spinning me around. He took a paint brush and painted a red dot on my nose. I gasped and got my paint brush, painting a long line on his cheek.

"Nah nah!" I stuck out my tongue and ran down the halls, trailing red paint behind me. He chased after me and I ran into the gardens, he playfully tackled me to the floor which resulted in him landing on top of me. I panted slightly, trying to catch my breath and stared at his red face.

"Got'cha" He wolfishly grinned for the second time today. We stayed the in silence waiting for our breathes to return to normal.

"Thank you for today, it was...different"

"Good different or bad different?" I prentended to ponder.

"Good different!" He chuckled and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad" I felt myself smiling like an idiot before whispering.

"Me too"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I know it isn't long but it had fluff! I like fluff! **_

_**IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! (Dispicable Me quote ^^) **_

_**Sorry for bad spelling and grammar **_


	8. Chapter 8 You Sir Are Insufferable!

_**HELLO!**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mrs-Fanfiction AND SassySlytherinChic FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**YOU ALL ARE AWESOME AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ TOO :D !**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**_

_**Disclaimers are the same, I do not own blah blah bllaaahhh :)**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><strong>I held my breath as he trailed his smooth hand down my thigh, I bit my lip and tried to hold down the warm blush threatening to colour my face. I kept my eyes closed and focused on steadying my breathing. I thightened my eyes as he traced an icy cold finger from my temple down my jaw line. I silently gasped when he pulled me closer, did I dare to open my eyes?<strong>

**"Look at me, Calista" I shivered when he breathed out my name like I was special. I shook my head and stubbornly tightened my eyes if that was even possible! I bit down on my lip harder as he removed his hand from my jaw to the middle of my back. My**_** bare **_**back. I felt his warm breath caress my collarbone, I flinched as he whispered my name lightly "**_**Calista**_**" No! I would not fall like this! My wall will never come down! I won't give in... "**_**Please**_**. Please look at me" I relaxed my shoulders and opened my eyes.**

* * *

><p><span>"Calista wake up! Come on Dear! The master wants to eat with you" My vision was blurred, I rubbed my eyes and felt the fire that burned in the pit of my stomach cool down.<span>

"W-What time is it?" I mumbled, slightly slurred.

"It's 10 Dear" Now fully awake, I sat up quickly and widened my eyes.

"Already?" I asked. She nodded and placed down a dress on the chair infront of the dresser.

"Yes, now get ready and I will ask Derek to escort you down" I nodded.

"That won't be necessary Erica" I blinked slightly.

"Erica?" I asked, she blushed and glared at Derek who just barged in my room. She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Now _Derek _what won't be necessary?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I won't be escorting Calista" He must've saw the confusion on both of our faces because he continued "The Master will be escorting her" I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Pardon?" I asked, making sure I heard him right.

"The master will be picking you up and escorting you" Well this is different "Yes it is" Damn! Did I say that out loud? "Yes you did" I should shut up now "Yes, yes you should" 

I cleared my throat and rolled my eyes "Can you leave now?" They both nodded and walked out leaving me all alone. I stood up and strolled to the bathroom, I turned the hot water tap and sat down quietly thinking about everything that's happened. I mulled over mine and Daniel's relationship, did we even have one? Of course we did or else we wouldn't be talking or interacting. I must've been thinking for quite awhile because when I snapped out of my thoughts the bath was ran. I slipped out of my nightgown and pyjamas. Mentally preparing myself for the boiling water, I dipped my toe in and hissed at the heat. Oh my, it's hot! I winced as I placed my whole foot in. Okay, one foot in...now the rest on the body. I dove my other foot in so I was fully standing. I crouched down slowly, my body getting use to the boiling water. After a few minutes, I had managed to sit down and wet my hair. Washing my hair will vanilla and jasmin scented shampoo, I closed my eyes and melted into the tub. I rinsed the shampoo out and quickly washing myself. I reached my arms out and grabbed the cotton towel. I wrapped in around my freezing body and rushed outside the bathroom. I heard sharp knocks on the door, I quickly answered-

"Look what do you w-" I looked up and met a pair of blue eyes. Lady Fate must be laughing her butt of right now! "D-Daniel, what are you-" He frowned confused.

"I said I was picking you up?" I burnt in embarrassment as I felt his eyes roam up and down my body. 

"Well, I'll be out in a minute" He sighed knowing it'll take longer then just a minute. I went to close the door but the door jammed "Please remove your foot from the door" 

"Can I wait inside?" He asked.

"NO!" I went to close the door but he just brushed past me "GET OUT!" I shouted but he just sat on the bed and wolfishly grinned at me. I glared and stomped my foot "NOW!" I pointed to the door but he just stayed there "YOU SIR A-ARE DESPICABLE MAN!" He rolled his eyes but amusement shimmered in his eyes "UGH! YOU'RE ANNOYING" I grabbed my dress and stomped in my bathroom, slamming the door behind me. How dare he barge into MY room and ignore me like I'm nothing just a small hindrance! He is insufferable! I slipped into my normal dress, yellow and blue, and dried my hair. Quickly combing through all the knots, I walked out the bathroom and ignored the...THING on the bed. I turned away from him and started looking through my drawers. I jumped slightly when I felt a pair of hands firmly grab my hips. I bit my lip and continued.

"**Look at me, Calista**" My eyes widened, he breathed out my name just like he did in my dream. He moved my hair over my right shoulder, I felt his warm breath on my neck "Come on" I sighed defeatedly and turned around. He pressed his warm lips on my forehead, a warm feeling washed over my body "Let's go" He interwinded his fingers with mine and we walked to the dining hall. 


	9. Chapter 9 Patrick?

_**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mrs-Fanfiction AND SassySlytherinChic FOR REVIEWING! Without your support this story wouldn't be possible :) **_

_**Disclaimers are the same, I do not own blah blah bllaaahhh :)**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

I cleared my throat, it was silent...too silent. I bit my lip and glanced up at Daniel "Daniel?" I asked in a small voice. He glanced down at me and blinked "Ummm what's wrong?" The only sound I could hear was the music playing in the background and his gentle humming. He shook his head and twirled me, pulling me closer then before. I nibbled my bottom lip and blushed slightly. I think that the music in the background is 'River flows in you' by Yiruma, the gentle melody slowly relaxed my tense body "Daniel? Something's wrong with you" I stated plainly and opened my eyes. 

"Nothing is wrong" He murmured. He gently rocked us sideways, I closed my eyes and placed my head on his shoulder. Sighing as he stopped and picked me up bridal style. I wanted to pulled away and tell him I could walk but I was far too tired. 

* * *

><p><strong>"Daniel?" I called into the darkness "Where are you?" I saw a fait light infront of me, I began to run towards it but suddenly there was a strange growling noise behind me "D-Daniel? Patrick?...Anyone?" I felt lost and defeated, how long had I been running. It's like the light is getting further and further away. I saw a dark figure in the light "Patrick? Is that you?" I frantically called. He stared at me with his hardened brown eyes "Please Patrick!" I ran towards him, as fast as my legs could take me but I knew I was getting no where "Patrick?" I whispered. I stopped running and watched Jack place a hand on his shoulder. Patrick gave me a distrustful glance before turning his back on me and walked away "Patrick?" I whimpered and weakly reached my arms out, knowing that he was out of my reach. I was left in complete darkness, I felt my body shake and the tears flow out of my eyes "PATRICK" I screamed.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>I felt someone gently shake me "Calista?" <span>_His_ voiced called, I opened my eyes and my vision was blurred. I rubbed my eyes and glanced up at his blue eyes.

"Daniel?" I asked, my voice was hoarse and sounded almost broken "W-What happened?" I asked. 

"You had a nightmare" I searched through my thoughts, glancing through everything that has happened.

"A nightmare?" I asked. He nodded and cuddled me.

"You scared me" He whispered. He pulled away after a few seconds and cleared his throat, turning back to his usual calm and relaxed self. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it isn't very long and I'm really sorry but I am suffering a really bad writers block. So if you have any storyline, plot ideas or new characters you want me to add then just review or PM me :) <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10 Somethings wrong with Calista

_**A/N HELLO! I just wanted to thank **__Mrs- Fanfiction, SassySlytherinChic, hello (anonymous) and Duchess of Decorum __**for reviewing! YOU ARE ALL EPICALLY AWESOME!**_

_**This chapter idea was by the lovely SassySlytherinChic! So thank you so much! This idea will lead to the idea by Mrs- Fanfiction! The plot idea's are all amazing and welcome, so if you guys want any scenes in this story then I'll try to fit them in somewhere! :D**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

I sniffled and wiped my nose on the scrunched up tissue in my hand. I wiped my puffy red eyes and shivered, pulling the blankets closer to me. I coughed and sneezed...again. Mrs Lane aka Erica tutted and shook her head. She put another blanket on me and passed me another hot water bottle. I don't know what worse, being ill or not being home for christmas. I bit my chapped lips and tasted the familiar metalic flavour in my mouth. Stupid bleeding, chapped lips! 

"Oh poor dear!" Mrs Lane cooed and stroke a hand through my damp hair, why is it damp? Well it's sweat...disgusting sweat. Why is it so cold in here?

"Mrs Lane, can you please leave now?" I glanced up, my vision slightly blurry. I heard the door close and footsteps "How did you get like this?" He sighed.

"Daniel?" My voice was hoarse and felt as if my throat was sandpaper! I went to sit up but he gently pushed me back down and tucked me in. He placed a stray hair stuck on my forehead behind my ear. He frowned and stroked my hair. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, I almost glared at him.

"I'm sick, how do you think I'm feeling?" I gruffily stated and glared at the wall infront of me. I was frustrated because:

1) I'm stuck in this cursed bed!

2) I feel as if my head's gonna blow up!

3) Everyone is talking down to me like a little child. 

4) Oh yeah- I'M STUCK IN THIS BED!

I puffed and sat up defiantly then crossed my arms "Lay back down" Daniel stated, I shook my head and stayed still "Lay back down" He said more firmer "Lay. Back. Down. Now" 

"No!" I childishly pouted.

"Calista" He said my name with a warning tone and I shook my head again "Lay back down now or I'll make you" I glared uo at him.

"You wouldn't dare" I spat at him and turned my head away from him. He scoffed and I heard him walk closer to me.

"3...2...1" He counted slowly. Suddenly I was under him, I stared at him shocked and then my shocked stare turned into a glare again.

"What the hell? GET OFF ME" I tried to push him off but he grabbed my wrists and held them next to my head. He smirked and rolled his eyes...pfffttt arrogant bastard! "I'LL KICK YOU WHERE IT HURTS!" I shouted at him. He chuckled and tightened his grip on me.

"Oh really?" He whispered amused by my anger. 

"Yea really!" I spat at him, he moved his face closer.

"I doubt it alot" I tried not to blush when his face came closer. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at my bemused expression.

"Umm Medicine time" Mrs Lane voice rung out, mine and Daniel's heads whipped to the door and we both nervously laughed.

"It's not what it looks like" We both stated at the same time. She smirked and placed my medicine on the side-

"Mrs Lane bring the medicine over here" What was he up to- OH NO! He grinned down at me, EVIL! She placed the medicine in his hand and the small plastic sppon you get with it "Open your mouth! The choo choo trian in coming" He laughed and shoved the medicine infront of my face. 

"I hate you" I muttered and swallowed my medicine. 

"Good girl~" He sang softly, how could a guy like him act this immature?

"Shut. Up" I glared at him, trying to shake him off me. It was silent "Daniel, get off me!" He moved his legs closer together which squeezed my waist...he was straddling me! I frantically tried to shake him off me. He held my wrists with one hand and poked my sides which was rewarded with a giggle "N-NO!" I shouted as he began tickling my sides "D-D-D-DANIEL!" I screamed then he stopped. I glowered at him and stuck out my tongue.

"You may want to put that back in you mouth or else I'll do something I'll regret" He huskily stated, I slid my tongue back in my mouth and he smirked "That's better" He rolled off me "Get some sleep or else you won't get better" I sighed and pulled his closer to me. 

"Promise you'll stay here" I whispered.

"Promise" He muttered. He wrapped an arm firmly around my waist and lulled me to deep sleep... 

* * *

><p><strong>"Patrick?" I shouted in the woods. I heard a twig snap in the distance and turned around. I saw a figure run across the damp floor "Where are you?" <strong>

**"Boo!" I felt two arms wrapped around my waist and spin me around.**

**"Patrick! Get off me now!" I laughed and soon he joined in. Suddenly he stopped and I glanced at what he was staring at.**

**"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue" I glared at Jack and let Patrick put me down.**

**"No!" I stuck out my tongue childishly and folded my arms "Go away stinky breath!" **

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Hope you have enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**So this question was inspired by Duchess of Decorum:**_

_**What disney prince/princess are you? **_


	11. Chapter 11 CHRISTMAS!

_**A/N Hello guys! I'm really sorry about the late update *sigh* I have been sick but that's no excuse...sowwy?**_

_**Anyways! I love you guys so much *trying not to sound creepy* **_

_Duchess Of Decorum __**: Thank you so much! YOU ARE EPIC! Plus I really do love your profile picture! **_

_SassySlytherinChic __**: I loved your idea ^^ Thank you for reviewing (YOU'RE NINJA!)**_

_Grapejuice101 __**: I LOVE BELLE! She's so awesome and doesn't judge people! Amazing choice! Thanks for the review! ^.^**_

_**I'm trying to feedback to you all one at a time and hopefully get to know you all because I have talked to most of you and you all seem like pretty awesome people :) Man, that wasn't suppose to sound so wierd but hey nevermind! **_

_**This idea is by Mrs-Fanfiction! Thank you :D**_

_**Anyway on with the story!**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><span>I leaned on my desk and sigh heavily. It's christmas tomorrow, normally I would be with my brother singing carols and spreading 'chistmas joy'. Closing my eyes, I folded my arms and buried my head between them.<span>

"Guess I can't do that now" I whispered and sighed once again. Right now I should be with Patrick putting up decorations and ignoring the loud knocks on our door caused by Jack. I should be home for christmas, not stuck here feeling confused about a guy I met about a month ago! 

"Are you okay?" I groaned in frustration.

"Can't people knock anymore?" I muttered to myself. I propped my head up and glanced at the figure in annoyance "Harris?" I asked, frowning at the young lad. He gave me a toothy grin and waved before frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I sat up and shook my head.

"Nothing" He tilted his head and walked up to me. 

"You shouldn't be up here alone, why don't you come downstairs and join the christmas cheer" I scoffed.

"What christmas cheer? Everyone's sat about grumpy" I mumbled, it was Harris's turn to sigh in frustration and I raised my eyebrows. 

"No we're not...It's just Daniel who's sat about grumpy. Now will you come downstairs?" I cracked a smile when he offered me his hand.

"Of course, but first I need to do something" I slid out of my chair and took his hand "How 'bout we cheer up Daniel?" He nodded and we bounced into the halls "Harris?" He glanced up at me, it never struck me but he looked so much like Derek but had some of the same features as Erica like his pointy nose "Do you ever find it...lonely here?" I asked him.

"Sometimes...but I know I'll be able to go outside soon" I nodded.

"I think it's unfair for all of you to be burdoned with this curse" Harris looked up at me.

"But it's for a good cause" I widened my eyes in suprise as we came up to Daniel's door. I knocked on the door.

"DANIEL~!" I shouted loudly "COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE" I opened the door and saw Daniel hunched up figure on his bed "...Daniel?" I asked, I glanced down at Harris who shrugged "Are you ok?" I asked. He coughed and I back away a bit. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped "Daniel, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" He spat as he turned around, I bit back a laugh when I met his puffy eyes and runny nose "It's all your fault" He childishly replied. I burst out laughing and so did Harris "It's not funny" He grabbed a handfull of tissues and blew his nose "You gave me your germs!" 

"Well you shouldn't have annoyed me!" He rolled his eyes which made me start laughing again.

"Yeah. Yeah. Very funny." He droned out, my laugh faded as I walked closer. I placed my hand on his forehead and felt him burning up, that explained his flustered cheeks. 

"Let me help you" I sighed "Harris, can you please get me some medicine from downstairs" He nodded and I heard his footsteps fade away. I sat down next to him on his bed and shook my head "You got sick before christmas" He coughed and glared at me.

"What do you think?" He spat at me. I glanced down at my hands and bit my lip. I heard his shift slightly before I felt two warm hands around my waist "Sorry for snapping" He whispered in my ear which caused shivers down my spine. 

"S'okay" I mumbled in his shoulder. I pulled away and laid him down "Now, you need to rest for a bit and then I'll come and collect you" He frowned while getting wrapped in his blankets.

"Why?" I winked, I walked over and placed a sweet kiss on his burning forehead.

"You'll find out" I turned the light off and closed the door behind me. I rubbed my hands, now where should I start...

* * *

><p><span>"Daniel" I whispered in his ear, he groaned and rolled over "Daniel, wake up" <span>

"I don't wanna" He mumbled in his pillow. I rolled my eyes and gave his limp body a hard shove. 

BANG

He glared up at me and growled "Did you have to push me?" I nodded.

"Stop acting like a child and come downstairs!" I rushed him, wrapped him up in thick layers of coats and scarves. 

"But it's three in the morning!" He exclaimed. I threw him a pair of thick boots. 

"I know" He turned away from me "So much for christmas cheer..." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him downstairs. I covered his eyes and led him outside "3...2...1" I removed my hands. He stared up in wonder, thousands of fairy lights decorated the beautiful rose garden. 

"You did this...on your own" I grinned sheepishly.

"Everyone helped" Suddenly everyone came outside and smiled at their 'master'.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted, suprise and confusion was written all over his face.

"W-W-what?" I held his hand.

"Everyone wanted to thank you for everything you've done for them, giving them a place to live and...I wanted to thank you for saving me" I whispered the last part, scared for him to hear my reason. His face lit up and he smiled. 

"Merry christmas everyone!" He called back, we all cheered and he hugged me tightly "Thank you" He kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek "You truly are amazing"

"Presents!" Erica called happily and Harris clapped excited. I smiled at the picture, we were like a giant family but something felt missing...Patrick. 

"Yeah, let's get inside where it's warm" Lucy shouted. We all followed lucy into the living room. I watched as everyone opened the present's, I had recieved: two new dresses from Lucy, whole book collection from Erica, Derek, and Harris. I felt complete and happy with everything, I watched Harris play with his toy train.

"I'm off to bed" Everyone 'aww'ed "I've been up all night and I'm really sleepy" I went to stand up.

"I'll escort you" Daniel said and took my hand. We left the room and began walking to my room.

"Did you enjoy the small party?" I asked, he nodded and ginned.

"It was beautiful" I nodded in agreement, afterall I worked my butt off doing it all. We made it to my room, I walked inside and invited him in.

"I got you something" I smiled and knelt under my bed, luckily Lucy did some 'internet shopping' for us all. I placed the box in his hands and smiled up at him "Aren't you going to open it?" He carefully teared the wrapping paper and opened the box. He pulled out a brand new tux and polished shoes "I thought you needed some new clothes" I gestured his green outfit. He chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed, thank you" He pulled out a box from his pocket and pressed it in my hands, I opened the box and gasped in suprise "It belong to my mother before she passed away, she told me to give it to someone special...someone who doesn't judge me and someone who can...well someone who can control me" I laughed. I traced my finger over the gold necklace that had 'E.L' engraved in it.

"Thank you so much...but I can't take it" He tutted. 

"Of course you can" I stared into his blue eyes and bit my lip. 

"Could you put it on for me?" I asked, he nodded and put the necklace on "It's beautiful...thank you" I kissed his cheek "...Daniel" He stared at me "What does _'E.L' _stand for?" I asked.

"It means '_everlasting love'_, my father gave it to her when he proposed" I blushed and looked down at the necklace. Why did he give me this? He held my hand "You have been an amazing friend" He whispered, I felt my heart warm up but tear apart at the sametime...

_**'Everlasting love' **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Hope you have enjoyed this chappie. I'm trying to not make this story to fast if you know what I mean?**_

_**Question of the day: What was your favourite christmas present or presents? **_


	12. Chapter 12 late VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL

_**Hello everyone :) This chapter was suppose to be posted on yesterday for Valentines day (wasn't that yesteday? I think it was...) Anyway, so expect some drama, lots of lovin' and Harris being epically cute *Pinches Harris's cheeks* Who's a cutie pie!**_

_**Derek: Stop touching our son**_

_**Me: ...Sowwy?**_

_Duchess Of Decorum__**: I really do love your reviews, they're so supportive! Plus, you're awesome! ^^**_

_Grapejuice101__**: Thank you for the review! :D :D :D**_

_**I wanted to wish you all a happy (and late) valentines day! Hope you all got some friendly lovin' if you know what I mean *winkwink* and not in a gross and perverted way either.**_

_**On with thy story!**_

_**Anyway on with the story!**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

I smiled contently, staring deeply into the painting and sighed for the fourth time today. I don't know how I didn't notice this painting before, it was so- so beautiful. Whoever painted this was a genius! Everything looked so realistic and dream like it was unbelievable! I traced my fingers along the fields of green, lush grass and the small, muddy puddle. The texture was delicate to touch and gentle. 

"Are you having fun?" I whipped around to be met with a chest, I glared up at the person and folded my arms.

"Someone's late" I firmly stated, oh he is so dead!

"I know" He sighed. Wait- what! He knew he was late!

"Then why didn't you, y'know shift your butt into gear and arrive sooner?" I asked. He stratched the back of his neck, another nervous habbit that I picked up on, and he darted his eyes around the room, another nervous habbit of his. 

"Well I-"

"Daniel" My voice was stern and almost motherly. He sighed and slumped. He mumbled something that I didn't quite catch "Daniel, you know I don't like mumblers" He bit his lip.

"I forgot" I huffed and turned my back to him, looking at the painting again "Look, I'm really sorry ok? I just- I was so caught up and I didn't mean to almost ditch you" My eyes narrowed slightly and I growled in frustration.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" I pouted my lips childishly and faced him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"That mean you aren't mad at me?" He gave me a hopeful look. I shook my head and smiled slighly,

"Guess not, I was just being over dramatic" He nodded and before I could defend my behaviour, he pulled he closer and quickly spun me around.

"Then let's go to dinner then" His eyes lit up like a little kid as he dragged me to the rose garden. 

"You're lucky I love you" I muttered, I stared in amusement as a light shade of pink coloured his cheeks. Yesterday, Daniel nervously asked me if I would like to have a picnic with him in the rose garden. I knew it was going to be cold, I knew it was going to be snowy and damp but it didn't stop me from nodding like a complete and utterly dazed idiot "So, where are we eating?" I asked him, finally catching up to his quick strides. We came to a sudden stop which made me almost walk into him. 

"Over there" I squinted slightly and saw a nice, clean spot for us to eat "What?" He asked "Did you think I would you make you sit in the snow?" I so badly wanted to nod "That's not how a gentleman treats his lady" I blushed and realised it was revenge for earlier.

"Oh, since when did you act like a gentleman?" I asked, kind of shocked at the flirty tone in my voice.

"I alway act like a gentleman" Was it me or did he just flirt back? Ok, this is getting strange yet comfortable. 

"Oh really?" _Dammit hormones! Down hormones, down! _I bitterly commanded in my mind. 

"Do you need a demonstration?" _EH! SAY NO! SAY NO! _

"I think I do" _DARN YOU, BACK UP! _He grinned and sauntered towards me, to my suprise he bowed and delicately took my hand. He pressed a gentle kiss on my hand and glanced up at me through his thick black lashes, indigo blue eyes stared back. _Don't blush, don't blush _I saw him smrik against my hand and he pulled up. 

"Can I escort you, my lady?" I knew I was blushing. I bit my lip and nodded. He offered his arm which I gladly took and he smiled down at me. We walked to the small picnic bench covered in a red and white checkered cloth. I scoffed mentally and thought about how cliché this moment was but I couldn't bring myself to hate it. He softly sat me down and took a seat opposite me. We talked and ate, laughed and blushed. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erica<strong>_

I felt cold, rough fingers move the dress strap off my shoulder and a pair of luscious lips press themselves on my shoulder. I sighed happily and leaned my back against his shoulder.

"Happy anniversary, darling" He whispered against my skin and pulled away.

"What are the plans?" I asked and turned around to face him. 

"Hmmmmmm...I can't tell you that, it's a suprise" I pouted and he pressed a kiss onto my lips.

"What about Harris?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He's not join-" I shook my head and laughed.

"No I mean, who's looking after him?" He laughed realising his silly mistake and clearing his throat.

"Lucy is, now can we continue" I sighed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. He pressed his lips onto mine, I felt the warm shivers run down my spine and into the pit of my stomach.

"Derek" I whispered against his lips before he claimed mine again "I love you" I parted to whisper before kissing him again.

"I love you too" He panted slightly.

"Forever and always?" I whispered, staring up at his eyes.

"Forever and always" 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patrick<strong>_

I paced impatiently and looked at Jack again "So what are we going to do?" I whispered. I didn't want my sister hurt during this process but the hideous beast had to die. For what he has done to me and especially to my sister. I would get my precious sister back, we would travel around the world and live the life to the fullest. I would threaten any boys (who think they are men) that hurt her and she would live the life she desserved. 

My sister is the only thing I have left.

No beast will take her away from me...

Not this time...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.<em>**

**_Question of the day: What would your dream date for valentines day be? _**

**_Anyway, hope you have enjoyed this chapter :D LOVE YOU ALL! (and sorry for the late valentines day chapter but I didn't have any inspiration until I saw something so cute...we wont get into that because I'll sound creepy)_**


	13. Chapter 13 UH OH! DUN DUN DUUNNN

_**Hello you AWESOME readers! Yes it is another chapter! Now, I have an idea but I need your feedback so I know what is better for you :)**_

_**Here's the question: Should I do a sequal or fit the whole story in this one story? I have a poll on my profile :) So please vote!**_

_**Also, just a small shout out. Check out **__Duchess Of Decorum__**'s story Chronophobia, it's a story that I have literally fell in love with! :) It's unique and exciting :P So please check that out :) **_

_**One last thing, I was also thinking about giving you all a name. So instead of caling you all 'guys' or 'reader' I wanted to give you an epic name :D So if you have any names suggested then please review them or PM me ^.^**_

_Bookaddict4ev __**: Thank you for reviewing :D **_

_Duchess Of Decorum __**: Hmmm my dream date would be either Science (Winky winky) or The Riddler (Afterall, who doesn't find his riddler hot!) **_

_**Science:: I don't**_

_**Me; Well, you have bad taste!**_

_**Science:: Not as bad as Mr Chair!**_

_**Mr Chair: YOU GUYS SUCK**_

_**Me:: AND YOU SWALLOW EVIL CHAIR!**_

_**On with thy story!**_

_**Anyway on with the story!**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p>"Harris! Put that down! Now Harris!" I heard Eric shout from downstairs, I could imagine her flustered face and Derek laughing on the sideline. I shook my head and heard two small feet run upstairs. I opened my door and caught the running figure.<p>

"Got'cha" I whispered playfully in Harris ear.

"Awwwww!" He pouted at me and pulled the puppy eyes.

"Must. Resist. Puppy. Eyes" I said rather dramatically and put him down "Go. Before I change my mind." I pointed down the hall where he ran off to and sighed. I heard panting and turned around to see a glaring Erica.

"Why did you let him go?" She exclaimed, her nostrils flared and her appearance was a mess.

"He pulled the puppy eyes" She shook her head and placed her hands on her temples.

"I'm dealing with too many children in this house" She muttered as she walked past. I pouted sadly and pulled my puppy eyes. She grimaced but her face softened, she pulled me into a hug and patted my back "Sorry." She mumbled then let me go and chased after Harris. I grinned victoriously and turned around, skipping into my room. My room now had light inside, thanks to the make over I and Daniel did. I heard a knock on the door and saw Daniel casually leaning on the door frame. His wings were fully out stretched, I never really noticed it before but his wings were actually quite...dare I say it...beautiful? I smiled and bounced over to him.

"What are you? A vampire? Come in!" I side stepped and he brushed past me "So what can I do for you on this fine day?" I asked while closing the door.

"Hmmm there are many things." He grumbled to himself and turned around to face me "Can you meet me in my room tonight?" I nodded and he grinned "Great! I'll meet you in my room at 7?" I nodded again, he pressed a quick kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room. I shook my head and sat down. I felt the blush on my cheeks slowly fade, I closed my eyes and leaned my head on my hands.

Is it possible to love someone without even falling?

No, impossible.

I groaned in frustration and thought everything over. Everything from everyone jolt of electrcity felt when he touches me to the anger he's caused me. Everyone's a fool in love, well I guess I am fool. I am definatly a fool, I am a fool for falling so easily...I'm a fool for not really falling at all, I guess somewhere in my heart I've always loved Daniel. I guess I'm suppose to be with him yet one side of me, that small annoying side of me, says that I shouldn't be with him. That I should be with my brother, but my whole body cringes at the idea of being without Daniel. Yes, he may have locked me in this place but this place is my home.

Nonsense.

What twisted fairytale am I in? Am I even in a fairytale?

If my brother heard the things I am thinking he would throw me into a insane asylum!

I walked over to my bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. I went to close my eyes but heard a loud bang. I heard frantic, panicked voices from downstairs. I sat up and heard Daniel shouting orders.

What was happening?

I tried open my door but couldn't. I began to frantically pulled and slam into the door "LET ME OUT!" I screamed while pounding on the door. I heard screams, gasps and finally...

"CALISTA" Jack?

I gasped and pushed myself away from the door. Jack is here, why is he acting like this? He sounded...almost-

"WHERE IS SHE? HUH?" He sounded crazed. What's has happened to him? I slammed on the door.

"DANIEL!" I screamed, wanting him to hold me in his wamr arms and never let go "DANIEL PLEASE!" I began sobbing and fell to the floor. I heard Harris shouting and Derek screaming for Erica and Harris to run. I cried out loud as I heard Erica telling Derek that she loved him. I looked at my window, and back at the door "ERICA LET ME OUT NOW!" I screamed as I began pounding on the door again with my bruised hands. I felt bile rise to my throat as I saw thick, black smoke fill through the cracks of the door into my room.

No! NO this couldn't be happening! The last I saw was a bruised up Derek lifting me up before I met blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>'I glanced around the amazing lit up room, the music played and people chatted but my attention was on the one in green. I couldn't move towards him yet I couldn't look away from his charm. He chuckled at one of the women's jokes and winked at her. I winced at the digusting feeling in my stomach. No doubt the man in green was beautiful. His short, black hair was styled perfectly. His eyes were the unique shade of indigo and his lips were plump. His green suit was straight and perfessional. I saw him lead a young lady with blond locks and blue eyes onto the dance floor. He whispered something in her ear which made her giggle and hush him. The sickly, disgusted feeling came back. The tears stung my eyes but I pretended not to be effected. He spun the woman around and his eyes landed on mine. Something didn't settle right with his eyes, his eyes looked cold...selfish and unkind. I saw the beast within him, caged up and wanting to be free. He passed the woman on to another man and began to walk towards me.<strong>

**'**_**Daniel?' **_**No, it couldn't be! I saw the familiar smirk on his face, it was him!**

**"Would my lady like to dance?" His tone made me shiver, it was smooth and rich. Filled with confidence and...arrogance. I glanced down at his hand and back up to his face. **

_**'Say NO! THIS ISN'T DANIEL! Daniel is sweet, kind and a beautiful being' **_**I couldn't stop myself from nodding my head. He grinned and gently but firmly took my started to twirl and dance through the crowd, his eyes set on mine the whole was through. Suddenly, I started to feel dizzy. People's chatter got louder and louder, almost suffocating me.**

**"No" I whispered, he looked down confused at me.**

**"Pardon" I stepped back.**

**"No" I said more firmly and pulled away "You're not Daniel! Daniel is a kind, sweet, gentle being who would never hurt me! He would never act like this! He isn't arrogant or ungentlemanly! He would never act like this!" I spat out and ran out of the room. Running away from all the stares and all the attention. I turned right and ran into a dark, gloomy room "What is this place?" I asked myself. The only light was North, I glanced up and saw a red rose. I slowly made my way towards it, I reached out my and a touched it...**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and still heard the loud noises around me "Daniel?" I whispered, I glanced up at the face and saw Derek "Derek? Where's Daniel? I need him! Where is he?" I looked around at the fighting figures "Where's Erica and Harris?" I asked, remembering their screams.<p>

"Their safe" He answered.

"So where's Daniel?" I whispered.

"He's-"

"CALISTA!" I turned my head and saw Jack. His face was stone cold and his eyes were almost black.

"Put me down" I whispered to Derek.

"No-" Derek started but I cut him off.

"Look, I'm going to sought everything out ok?" He put me down but grabbed my arm.

"Be careful" I nodded.

"Just look after Erica and Harris!" He nodded and ran to his family "Jack...What are you doing?" I whispered as he stood infront of me.

"Saving you! Let's go!" He grabbed my arm but I pulled away.

"NO!" I shouted "YOU'RE HURTING EVERYONE THAT I LOVE JACK!" He stared at me and laughed. He fiddled with the knife in his hand and shook his head.

"C'mon Calista let's go!" He tried to drag me again but I dodged it.

"Where's Patrick?" I asked, he stared at me "WHERE IS HE?" I screamed, getting angry.

"At home" He went to touch me.

"DON'T come near me! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHERE'S DANIEL?"

"Daniel? WHO'S DANIEL?" Jack shouted back, he slammed me into a wall and I cracked my head painfully.

"I am" I looked behind Jack to see a furious Daniel. I blinked slightly, trying to get rid of my blurry vision. Jack was suddenly ripped off me "You think you can barge into MY castle and hurt my staff?" He laid a really good punch into Jack's gut "You think you can hurt MY friends?" He punched him again "You think you can hurt the woman I LOVE?" He kicked Jack to the ground. The began throwing careless punches at eachother, each one of them blinded by pointless anger. I froze, he loves me? I quickly shook out of it.

"STOP IT, PLEASE JUST- JUST STOP!" I screamed at them but the ignored me and continued. I glanced around the room trying to find a way to stop them. I closed my eyes and leaped inbetween the fighting pair "STOP IT NOW"

_**We are home  
>We are where we shall be forever<br>Trust in me  
>For you know I wont run away<br>From today  
>This is all that I need<br>And all that I need to say is...  
>Don't you know how you've changed me<br>Strange how I fin'lly see  
>I found home<br>You're my home  
>Stay with me<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN *Le gasp!* I know I know, it's not that exciting and it might be going to fast but hey! Beauty and the Beast went the same paste (I think). Anyway, remember the poll is on my profile :) (I hope) so please vote because I need all of your feedback :D**_

_**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL! *HUGS!* **_


	14. Chapter 14 This is where we belong

_**A/N HELLLOOOOOOOOOOO ^.^**_

_**Amazingly epic reviews! **_

_Duchess Of Decorum__**: I know right? Jack is a giant JERK! :( I shall kill him in his sleep!**_

_**Jack- W-What?**_

_**Oh nothing... :) Thank you so much for the review!**_

_SassySlytherinChic__**: YAY! I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter! :) It makes me happy to make you guys happy :D:D**_

_**REMEMBER GUYS! SPREAD THE LOVE!**_

_Katia__**: AWESOME NAME! It's so pretty! Amazing review! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

**Now it's time for the boring part! Ok, so the poll I've created is on my profile so pretty pretty please vote (Not to sound too desperate or anything *Glances around awkwardly*) Anyway, I just wanted to know your opinions and if you wanted me to do a sequel to this story or not. If you can't find it then PM me and I'll try to see what's wrong with it (I'm no computer expert...trust me! I am rubbish with technology!)**

_**BORING PART OVER! ON WITH THY STORY WHOOOOSSSHHH!**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>SMACK<span>  
><strong>

I reached my now throbbing nose and glanced up at the pair. Daniel faced Jack with an almost frenzied looked "Stay. Away. From. Calista" I ignored the flutter in my heat at his protective look. Daniel tackled Jack to the floor with a sickening crunch as they began fighting away.

_Why were they fighting?_

I rubbed my nose as it pulsed painfully.

"Ouch" I murmured and stood up, backing away from the pair. I blinked and before I knew it, Jack was thrown against the door and Daniel stood up _'Oh god Daniel' _I breathed out without realising. _'Oh well, it's now or never!' _I jumped between the pair again. They came to a sudden stop and stared down at me with their bruised faces. I furiously looked between the pair and panted slighty "J-Just s-stop it...please" I whimpered, my normal confident voice was now pathetic and timid. I turned to Jack "Jack, just go home and take your 'friends' with you" I spat out.

"No" He shook his head "I'm not leaving without you" He reached for me but Daniel pulled my into his chest.

"Leave. Now. You have done enough damage already" Daniel coldly stated, I shivered in fear at his hostile voice. Both Daniel and Jack growled at eachother, Daniels was more animalistic and protective. I clung onto his sweaty, dirty undershirt and nuzzled my face into his neck. I felt his strong, thick arm wrap around my waist protectively as he pulled my slightly away from Jack.

"I'm not leaving without Calsita" Jack spat out, I felt Daniel tense as he forced himself not too attack.

"I don't want to leave" I whispered, I pulled away from Daniel and walked to Jack "This is my home Jack, this is where I belong!" He scoffed and shook his head.

"Are you mentally ill Calista? Your home is with your brother! Not with this monstrous beast!" Daniel snarled at Jack but I stayed between the pair. The tension was so thick!

"HE'S NOT A BEAST! He's more then just a beast! He's handsome, sweet, kind and gentle" I shook my head, stopping myself from rambling on about how perfect Daniel is "Look, I maybe mentally ill Jack, I maybe crazy but I know what I want. I admit I miss my brother but I simply don't want the same things as he does. The only thing I want is Daniel..." I trailed off, staring at Jack hoping that he understood.

"THIS IS MADNESS CALISTA!" Jack shouted at me, his green eyes narrowed and was full of fury. His golden hair was dirty and dishevelled.

"Is it Jack? Is it really? The only madness here is you! You're the one that barged in here, you're the one that has injuried lots of innocent people-"

"PEOPLE!" He scoffed "Those monsters aren't people" I heard Daniel growl again, he was loosing his patients.

"Those so called monsters are my friends! They are more then monsters! THEY ARE PEOPLE! STOP BEING SO SHALLOW MINDED!" I caughted his stunned expression and shook my head in disgust "Let's go Daniel" I turned around and held is hand gently. We were about to walk, it was like everything was in slow motion. I heard Jack run up behind us, I heard Daniel's pained howl and finally I fell to the floor. I turned around and felt myself freeze "NO! N-NO! DANIEL!" I screamed and crawled over to his side, I covered his knife wound with my hand and felt tears slip from my eyes.

"Calista" Daniel whispered, I could tell that he was running out of time. A thin coat of sweat covered his mucky skin, his normally glow faded ever so slightly as his face turned pale. My right hand stayed on the gushing wound and my left hand caressed his face.

"D-Daniel? Everything is going to be fine!" I glanced around and stared at the watching people "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP!" My voice cracked as I stared into his eyes. I heard the servents rush around, Daniel sat up and stared at Jack "GET OUT NOW JACK! I-I HATE YOU! LEAVE NOW!" I watched two people come up and drag his shocked figure out of the castle.

"Calista" Daniel whispered again, I searched his body for anymore wounds. Suddenly his hand reached out and stroked my cheek, he pulled my face to his and looked into my eyes..._into my soul.  
><em>

"Daniel, don't leave" I hadn't realised I was crying until Daniel brushed the tears away. He shook his head and tutted me.

"Don't cry, there's no use in crying over spilt milk" I felt Erica removed my hand from his wound as she started her magic. Seeing the pain in his eyes made my heart string tug rather painfully and ache.

"Right Derek get me-" My attention was dragged back to Daniel as he pulled me closer.

"_You're so beautiful_" He whispered, I closed my eyes and trembled slightly "Look at me" I opened my eyes. He trailed his fingers to my nose and stroked it "How's your nose?" He wheezed out. I let out a breathless laugh and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" He chuckled.

"DEREK WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Derek rushed over to Erica and I realised that the wound was bleeding even more. Daniel winced and roared in pain. I whimpered as I felt Lucy place her delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go" She whispered, I knew that we were losing him but I also knew that I wasn't going to leave him...not now.

"No" My voice was croaky from all the shouting. Daniel tightened his grip on my face.

"Calista, I need you to know something" I bit my lip "...I love you. I'll always love you because you were the only peson that bothered to see past my looks and really looked at who's inside me"

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked him.

"Because you need to know" He flinched and I looked to see how that pair was doing. I saw Erica give Derek a troubled expression. Daniel grabbed my face again to stop me from looking and he pressed a gentle kiss on my lips. I froze, it was like magic. I clung onto his undershirt like a life line and I knew I belonged here. A whole new content feeling washed over me, it was brand new...something that I've never thought I would feel. He pulled away "_**I love you**_" His warm breath ghosted over my lips and he smile gently.

"D-Daniel" I whispered, I didn't get a reply...


	15. Chapter 15 Forever and always?

_**A/N HELLLLOOOOOO :D**_

_Duchess of Decorum: __**JACK SHALL BURN IN HELL!**_

_**Jack: W-What? :(**_

_**AHAHAHA nothing :)**_

_SassySlytherinChic__**: Maybe, maybe not :D but mind you, I'm a sucker for happy endings (HINT HINT) :P**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p>"Daniel" I shook him lightly, his body was heavy and limp in my grasp "Daniel? Please answer me" I shook him again, dark circles formed under his closed eyes "Please..." My voice faded, I realised that he wouldn't respond. I glanced back and saw Erica and Derek stare at eachother sadly "He isn't gone. HE <strong>ISN'T<strong> GONE! HE CAN'T BE GONE..." The tears began to fall "He can't be..." The sobs tremoured through my body as I shook violently. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I looked up and saw Harris smile a me sadly. I rubbed his arms affectionatly as he kissed my check.

"Everything is going to be fine" I shook my head, nothing would be fine. As selfish as it sounds, he shouldn't have gone! He should be here with me, we should be going to other couples houses, dancing around the moonlit dance floor at our wedding, having children together...

"Let's take you to your room" Erica's voice was so soft that we bearly heard it. I tried to disagree but I chocked on my words, I didn't want to leave his body...not yet. This would be the last time I'll ever see him, the last time I'll ever be with him...Derek helped me up and took me to my room. I sat on my bed, staring silently at the wall.

"If you need-" Derek started.

"Could I be alone?" My voice sounded so fragile..._so broken_. He nodded and wordlessly left. I closed my eyes but all I could see was his. The way his indigo blue eyes shined with childish laughter, the way the flared up with a small flame when he was angry and the way the softened when he looked at me. My puffy, sore eyes let a few more tears pour out as I didn't bother to fight or wipe them way. I remembered all the late nights we had where we just sat down on my bed and stared at the stars. My sobs and whimpers filled the eerily silent room. I remembered the way he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead, the way the electric shocks sprung to life in my body "Daniel" I knew I was too late "I love you so much, I love you so much that it hurts. I wish that you were here with me..._always_" I felt the burning on my chest, I looked down and my hand wrapped around the locket "Everlasting love" I murmured, trying my best to lightly smile at that night but the aching in my chest told me to cry. I curled up in a ball and stared aimlessly out the window. Why wasn't he here when I needed him the most? "Where are you Daniel?" I wailed and hit my hand on the bed.

'_**Forever and always?**_" I shuddered as a chill travelled down my spine. I wrapped my arms closer, holding myself hoping if I woke up it would be Daniel's arms around me. Hugging me closer and telling me to sleep. I closed my eyes, maybe if I woke up he would be here?

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes, I winced as the sun burnt my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I heard the birds tweeting in the background as I sat up. I realised that I was in a field of some sort, my hands stroked the lush grass as my eyes scanned the field that lasted forever. I glanced down at myself and stared in shock at the beautiful white dress I wore. The white, short sleeved dress was decorated with a lavander colour ribbon as a belt, the dress flared out and tiny black birds coloured the hem. My hand quickly flew up to my chest, I sighed in relief as I felt the necklace. I frowned and looked around.<em>

_"Where am I?" I asked to no one. I felt a presence behind me, I turned around and met a pair of shocking blue eyes. His skin was pale and had an healthy glow to it. His short black hair looked lusterous and wavy. "Daniel?" I asked. He nodded and held out his hand. It couldn't be Daniel! Daniel had wings, horns and..."No...NO! You're not Daniel! Daniel's gone!" I didn't want to believe it, I knew once I woke up my hopes and dreams would be shattered... _

_"Calista" He breathed out, I stood up and avoid his hand "It's me" He reached out for me but I jerked back. _

_"You're a dream! You're not real! Daniel's gone!" He frowned confused and I saw hurt in his eyes._

_"I'm not gone" He answered, he reached out for me again but I avoided it._

_"Please don't" I begged "I don't want to be hurt...I can't stand it!" I began crying, I felt a cold pair of arms wrap around my waist and I nuzzled the familiar neck. I fell limp in his arms and let him support my weight "Daniel why did you leave?" I whispered, I felt his icy breath against my cheek. _

_"I didn't leave. I would never leave you" He brought his ivory hand to my face and stroked my cheek. _

_"You did leave. You left me, Erica, Derek, Lucy, even Harris! You left us all!" I knew I was being unfair but all my caged up anger spewed out. I hit his chest carelessly and felt him gently wrap his hands around my wrists like I was a piece of frail glass. I panted and stared down at my feet._

_"Calista" I ignored him "Calista look at me" I ignored him yet again, he yanked me towards him leaving no space. I stared up at him "I would never leave you, I'll always make my way back to you somehow. Just remember that I love you and I always will. No matter where I am, how you are...even if our relationship doesn't work out in this life I will wait for the next, and the next one after that. I would do anything for you, I would wait for you...I just have one question for you...would you do the same?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"I love you so much, I wish that we could be together" Daniel smelt my hair and placed his lips next to my ears._

_**"When you wish upon a star  
>Makes no difference who you are<br>Anything your heart desires  
>Will come to you<strong>_" _He sang in my ear, I closed my eyes remembering his sweet voice. ___

"_**If your heart is in your dream**_  
><em><strong>No request is too extreme<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you wish upon a star<strong>_  
><em><strong>As dreamers do<strong>"_

___He hugged me closer if that was even possible and caressed my cheek. ___

"_**Fate is kind**_  
><em><strong>She brings to those who love<strong>_  
><em><strong>The sweet fulfillment of<strong>_  
><em><strong>Their secret longing<strong>"_

___I knew why he was singing this song, it was when we first started to become friends, and this fitted the moment perfectly.___

_**"Like a bolt out of the blue**_  
><em><strong>Fate steps in and sees you through<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you wish upon a star<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your dreams come true"<strong>_

___I closed my eyes and let his voice echo in my mind. ___

_**"Fate is kind**_  
><em><strong>She brings to those who love<strong>_  
><em><strong>The sweet fulfillment of<strong>_  
><em><strong>Their secret longing<strong>_"

___I longed to be with Daniel again, just one last time even. Even though I'm with him now it isn't real. ___

"**_Like a bolt out of the blue_**  
><strong><em>Fate steps in and sees you through<em>**  
><strong><em>When you wish upon a star<em>**  
><strong><em>Your dreams come true..."<em>**

___I tilted my head up and stood on my tiptoes. I pressed a warm, chaste kiss on his frozen lips. He closed his eyes, savouring the moment as it would soon be over. I missed the warm waves spreading through my body as he held me close. He pulled away and was slightly out of breath. _

_"You should leave now" He whispered but his grip tightened on me "But I don't want you to leave" I didn't want to leave._

_"Daniel, please don't leave me" I breathed out and tightened my grip. I saw him sigh, a defeated sigh, and he shook his head. _

_"I need to let you go" I shook my head frantically._

_"No! I'm not leaving you!" He gently pried my arms from his neck and limply let me go. Suddenly everything faded, the last words I heard._

_"__**I love you**__"_


	16. Chapter 16 Back in time?

_**HOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLOOOOO**_

_**Daniel: Is that even a word?**_

_**Oh hush!**_

_**Anyway! Thank you SassySlytherinChic for reviewing! :D**_

_**Ok this chapter is quite confusing, so you'll have to keep up :)**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months later...<strong>_

I hugged the final person, Erica wiped away a tear and rubbed my back "You be safe now! Daniel would want you to look after yourself" I nodded, the burning in my chest hadn't stopped. I gave everyone a last wave before walking down the dirty path, I glanced back at the castle one last...back at my home. I was determind not to cry this time, I have cried too many times. I wiped my damp eyes and bit my lip. The wind caressed my hair, some force was pushing me back to the castle. I pushed past the force and suddenly felt a icy tingling on my wrist, halting me to a stop. I turned around and saw my family waiting for me. Erica smiled sadly at me and I looked down at my feet. Should I really leave? Should I leave to make a brand new start or should I stay art the place that made me feel closer to Daniel? I winced and shook my head. My head was hurting, dizziness and I turned around and ran away from the building. Tears ran down my face, I heard pitter patters behind me and I fell. I hissed and stroked my bloodied knee. The stinging sensation spreaded through my leg. I yelped as I tried to stand up, I observed my ankle and sighed. I felt defeated, I laid back down on the cold ground and closed my eyes, knowing that no-one would be coming.

* * *

><p><em>"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" I tilted my head and saw Daniel standing there with a furious expression on his face. I glanced around, remembering that I was still on the floor. I sat up and stretched my back.<em>

_"What?" I frowned, why was he shouting at me? He stalked over to me and glared down. His eyes was glazed over and were fiery. _

_"DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFTY!" He snarled at me, I glared up at him and growled._

_"Do no talk to me like that!" He snatched my wrist and hauled me up. He scooped me up in his cold arms and began walking back to the castle. _

_"I'll talk to you however I like!" We stayed in silence, I was fumming while he was biting his lip. I saw the castle coming up, it looked new...like it was rebuilt..._

_"Where were you?" I whispered, he looked down and his gaze turned soft "I mean, every night I would fall asleep hoping you would show up but...you didn't" I tried not to sound so weak. He stopped placed me down near one of the trees. He knelt down infront of me and moved a strand of my hair from my face "You left me" I whispered, I chocked over my words and closed my eyes. He stroked my cheek and I felt his breath ghost over my lips. _

_"I didn't leave you, I was with you the whole time. I was with you when you first smiled after my..." He broke off the sentence "Calista, I want you to look at me" I opened my eyes and let him stare into them "I was looking for a way to be with you, a way for me to be...alive again. I want to be there for you the whole time and I never want to leave you again. Afterall, who else is going to look after you?" I cracked a smile and saw his eyes light up "There you go, you always looks so much more beautiful when you smile" I blushed and looked down again._

_"How long?" I asked, he sighed and bit his lip._

_"It's complicated right now but I promise we'll be together" I stared uncertainly at him._

_"Promise?" I held out my pinky and he interwinded his with mine._

_"I promise" I kiss my forehead and whispered "__**I love you**__"_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Daniel's bed, I jumped up and groaned at the dizzy spell. I laid back down and hugged his pillow tighter. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent, my stomach felt fuzzy and my heart raced. A tear drop fell on the pillow as I silently sobbed, hoping no-one would hear. I felt a breeze caress my cheek and wipe away my tear "I love you Daniel" Suddenly I heard the bedroom door slam shut. I jumped in fright and opened my eyes. The room was almost as good as new, I frowned and sat up.<p>

"Servent, how are you feeling?" I craned my head and saw Daniel. In blood and flesh!...and he was...looked human? My heart thumped "WELL?" He shouted, I jumped suddenly being hit by confusion.

"D-Daniel?" I asked, I tilted my head and reached out my hand. He jerked away from my hand in disgust and I flinched as if I had been slapped.

"It's master to you" He coldly stated, I looked into his eyes and gasped **'Something didn't settle right with his eyes, his eyes looked cold...selfish and unkind. I saw the beast within him, caged up and wanting to be free' **The same as my dream! I frowned and growled.

"You're not my master! No one is my master" He snarled.

"Remember who you're talking too!" I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I would have never thought that our reunion would be like this!

"Yeah, a complete idiot!" I spat out suddenly I was laid back on the bed. He hovered over me which made me feel excited but unsettled at the same time.

"Do not insult me or my intelligence!" I blushed, looking away from the beast.

"HA what intelligence?" I scoffed, knowing I should stop but I couldn't. He roared and I heard lots of scurrying outside. I heard a knock on the door and Daniel's head whipped to the door.

"LEAVE NOW" I tried to buck him off me but that just failed...miserably! He cringed and I felt something poking in his pants. I glanced down and saw a tent in his pants, I blushed and thrashed around. Trying to get him off me but froze when I heard him groan. He opened his eyes and glared at me "You're going to pay for that"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so it seems Calista has gone back in time before the curse and before everything...Hmmmm how will Daniel deal with Calista now? She has to try to stop him from being unkind, selfish and...well a beast :P<strong>_

_**Tell me if this idea is stupid :) **_


	17. Chapter 17 Daniel?

_**$HELLLOOOOO EVERYONE!**_

_Duchess of Decorum__**: HELL YEAH TO AWESOME SAUCINESS!**_

_**Recap: Jack stabbed Daniel, Daniel died leaving Calista alone. She's been having dreams/visions of Daniel. Daniel promised that he would be back for her. One day, she wakes up and finds out she went back in time before the curse was cast upon him..the problems is that he doesn't remember who she is :) **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

_**I'LL BE TELLING IT! OMG CHANGE! :O**_

* * *

><p><span>"You're going to pay for that" He breathed out, she shivered against him and bit her lip. She felt his warm breath on her face.<span>

_'This isn't how ou first time should be like_!' She tried to rip her wrists from his steel grip but failed massively. He nuzzled her neck, taking in her strange yet familiar scent. It was like he knew who she wasn't but couldn't but his finger on it. He pressed a rough kiss on her neck leaving her breathless. He pulled back and watched her pupils dilate. Her ivy skin turns into a light shade of rosey pink as he pressed another kiss on her soft spot. She gasped and unvoluntarily bucked her hips _'This is going too far!' _

He glanced her up and down hungrily, he watched the way her chest rose up and down rapidly to the way her eyes would widen and then shut tight when he kissed the right spots. This felt so familair to him, it was like he belonged there. He shouldn't feel like this! Not for some servent girl! But the way she innocently stared up at him made the beast within wither, when she avoid eye contact with him the beast roared for attention. When she finally made eye contact he saw fear, confusion and lust in her eyes. His face drained of colour as he pulled away. He knew what he was doing was wrong but it felt like...like when you complete a puzzle but have one piece missing, then you find it and it fits perfectly. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She hesitated at first but then wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. He carried on trailing kisses from the corner of her mouth to the valley between her breasts. Maybe they should stop but he couldn't find the strength to pull away. He felt a sudden swell of pride when she squirmed under him and whimpered slightly. 

"Go" He weakly pointed to the door, she sat up and watched him hunch over the bed. She went to place a hand on his shoulder "GO NOW" He roared. She rushed out of the room and leaned against the door. She tried to calm her throbbing heart and sooth her breathing. She placed her hands on her cheeks and tried to cool the heat on her face. 

"What just happened?" She whispered as she ran a hand through her damp hair. It felt so addicting, the way he knew where to hold her and kiss her. He always did know the right thing to do, this Daniel was different. He was more confident...well arrogant and he was quite rough and demanding. Her lust side wanted him but her heart told her she only loved the sweet Daniel...the truth is she wanted both.

"Harris come back!" I smiled brightly at the familair voice.

"ERICA!" I ran over to the petit woman. She turned around and frowned.

"I'm sorry, you are?"


	18. Chapter 18 What just happened!

_**WHOOPSY DAISY EVERYONE! HELLO ^.^ It's awesome to write to you all again! :P**_

_**ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING, BRILLIANT AND NINJAS!**_

_**SophieLuv: Thank you so much :D I'm happy that you like the idea :) :) You're awesome!**_

_**Duchess of Decorum: DANIEL! YO CRAZY FOOL :P Thank you for reviewing YOU ARE EPIC! **_

_**PrincessofSea: Thank you, and here's the next chapter! :D**_

_**ALSO! I think that I will be doing a sequel for this story! AFTERALL! Sequels are cool and...stuff *akward face***_

_**ROLL THE STORY DEREK!**_

_**Derek: I'm not your slave!**_

_**MOU! MEANIE! Fine, I'll do the story! **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

I frowned, stood there confused and frozen. My heart missed it's beat as I saw the puzzled look on the woman's face.

"Erica?" I whispered, I wanted her to remember me! I watched the wheels turn in her head turn as she failed to rememeber me.

"Excuse me, do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. I frowned but shook my head. I wanted to scream 'yeah, remember I'm from the future and I was madly in love with Daniel but that failed when he got murdered, I got taken back in time and oh yeah! He can't remember me!' I kne whow that would plan out, I would be taken by the mental asylum!

"No, I don't think so" I gently stated, finding the dull walls suddenly interesting. She smiled and grabbed my hand. My hopes rocketed sky high, maybe she does remember me!

"Let me introduce you to my family" I gulped the lump the formed in my throat, she doesn't...

"U-Um is there a place I could stay? I'm awefully sorry b-b-"

"Oh pish posh" She waved my apology off "Just don't tell the master!" She winked playfully at me and led me to the same room I stayed in before "I'll escort you down to dinner and then maybe we could all get to know you! Afterall, what you have been through must've been terrible!" I frowned and tilted my head.

"W-What I've been through?" She gasped and shook her head.

"It was terrible dear! You must've gotten amnesia! It was simply h-" I cleared my throat and glanced up at her. Taking a seat on my bed.

"What happened to me?" I asked again, fearing the worse.

"You was attacked by a group of wolves, vile creature they are! Luckily Master Daniel saved you just in time-"

"Whoa whoa, Daniel?" I had to stop her, this just didn't make sense.

"He was suppose to be at a meeting by now but he said he found you at the side of the road" I frowned harder.

"Why did he call me servent then?" She glanced at the door.

"I have to go now, the master is coming" She rushed out leaving my mouth gaped open.

"You may want to close that" My heart raced and my cheeks turned a faint red colour.

"I-I D-Daniel" I stuttered out. I saw him look my up and down, I squirmed under in hungry gaze and bit my lip. Suddenly his eyes shot to my lips, I tightened my legs together as I felt the heat pooled between my legs. I glanced up at him through my lashes and saw his breath hitch. He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on me and smirking slightly.

"Be ready by 6, I'll pick you up for dinner" I nodded and felt him step closer to me. I felt his breath on my face, the warmth spread goosebumps on my arms and sent shivers down my spine. He reached down and kissed my hand. I nodded dumbly and watched him leave.

_**PREVIEW OF ONE OF THE CHAPTERS I'M WORKING ON! IT WILL ALL BE REVEALED! MWUAHAHAHAHA! *cough***_

_**'I placed my hand on the mirror, knowing she couldn't see me...couldn't hear me. I banged on the mirror knowing it wouldn't help but I couldn't help but try. I saw her confused and broken expression as the man before her glared down in disgust...as I glared down in disgust. What was I doing! I LOVE HER! Why couldn't this stupid idiot realise it! We are suppose to be together. I knew she had to change me, she had to make me a better person...I knew I should've let her go but my selfish heart wouldn't let her be in peace. **_

_**"Why do you think you know me huh?" He spat out, NO! He couldn't do this! STOP BEING AN IDIOT DANIEL! The whimper she let out almost made my ear's bleed and my chest ache. I leaned my head against the cold glass, feeling deflated and defeated. He couldn't hear me, she certainly couldn't hear me. If she could I would've wrapped my arms around her fragile figure and whispered sweet, soothing words in her ear. I would make her blush and smile. I would make her happy and make her love. **_

_**"I-I didn't say that-" I saw myself fling my arm and smash the expensive vase on the floor. I saw her sniffle and direct her gaze to the broken shards. This happens when I'm in denial, I get violent, I knew she knew me better then anyone else but didn't want to believe it. I closed my eyes, feeling a warm tear run down my lifeless cheek and let down a shakey breath between my blue lips. Why did I have to follow my selfish heart?'**_


	19. Chapter 19 Selfish heart

_**:O :O I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! So much postitive attitude towards this story which makes me so happy, even though I have terrible spelling and grammar mistakes you don't judge the story because of it! :D :D :D YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**_

_**Sophieluv:: ^.^ Nawww *blushes* thank you so much for the compliment! :D :D :D You're so sweet and awesome!**_

_**Duchess of Decorum:: Daniel does act like a douchebag! A GIANT DOUCHEBAG! Daniel, you're so mean!**_

_**Daniel: But you wrote the story not me!**_

_**YEAH! But it's your fault! It's you being mean! :(**_

_**Daniel: *sigh* fine! Sorry!**_

_**You better be!**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p>I blinked and stared up at the ceiling, I was bored...and tired but mostly bored. Looking at a white ceiling for 30 minutes isn't the most exciting thing in the world but I didn't want to get up and wake up someone. I rolled my eyes as my tummy rumbled fiercly.<p>

"Fine I'm getting some food" I whispered, mostly to myself and stood up. Covering myself with the thin white nightgown, I tip toed to the door and creaked in open, flinching everytime it made a noise. I walked outside and sneaked downstairs, I closed my eyes remembering the last time I crept down in the middle of the night. The moment I and Daniel shared, the first real conversation we held without me running away or being cold towards him. I glanced outside, the lush grass looked inviting as the roses did. I glanced around, making sure no one was watching me and decided to take my first foot out on the frozen grass. I shivered but continued down the path towards the bench, I still wasn't use to the clean surroundings. I mean, not that it isn't nice but when I first came here it was dirty, dark and gloomy...I guess thats the way I like it. I nibbled on my bottom lip and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I sat down and closed my eyes, remembering a few hours ago.

'_I walked slowly next to him, feeling very tense and panicked. The burn of his stare almost sent me into ashes, mind you I did feel as light as one. How can someone feel as light as a feather but their shoulders feel like they have 10 ton on them? I was in pure torture, it was horrible enough that I couldn't touch him and hold him the way I use to. I hated every second, I hated the intense burning in my chest, I hated the rapid thumping of my heart everytime he even glanced my way and I hated the way he would get my flustered but when I try to do the same back he just acted cold. I kept my gaze on the ground and my hands fimly clasped infront of me. I almost winced when he placed his boiling hot hand on my bare back. Why did Lucy give me this dress? It was a beautiful, silky white dress. It revealed my back and my neck. I felt exposed and vulnerable. I felt his hand snake it's way to my lower back, I knew he could feel the goosebumps cover my skin and feel my shivers. I glanced up shyly at him and saw the faint blush on his cheeks. He really is handsome, I couldn't believe how lucky I am too have- I was too have him. I mentally shook my head 'No Calista, what he feels for you is just lust! He's happy about the control and power he has over you! Don't let him get the best of you!' I frowned, determind to keep his firm yet gentle touches off me so I wouldn't fall again. I slid away from his hand and heard him growl slightly, the beast inside him craved attention...for my attention? No! He doesn't! Stop lying to yourself but I couldn't help but think of the hopeful thoughts that we could be together again. I saw my bedroom at the bottom of the hall and tried to hurry up but hearing Daniel's large stride behind me kind of nerved me. He could easily catch up to me if I ran, he would demand to know what's wrong with me...wait one second, he doesn't have the right to know what's wrong with me! I decided to quicken my pace and reach out almost desperately for the doorhandle but his hand on my hip made me freeze into place. I felt his heated breath on my neck and I clenched my fists. _

_"W-What are you doing?" I asked in a shakey breath, curing myself for speaking. _

_"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked, voice was deep and quite harsh. _

_"I asked my question first." Oh great. Here come's my childish side. _

_"Oh really? Well I guess I should answer. I'm putting my hand on your hip and talking to you... Now answer my question" I nearly headbutted the door in annoyance but decided against it. _

_"W-Well you don't need to know." I stated quickly before making another try at rushing for the door. I was whirled around and was met with hard blue eyes. I tried to keep my gaze steady but epically failed when his eyebrow raised. I jerked forward and slammed the door in his face. He trapped his foot inside the door and opened it forcefully. _

_"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, I blushed and tried to usher him out of the room._

_"I'm sleepy, please can you leave" He snarled and rolled his eyes._

_"Why are you lying to me?" He asked, I huffed and turned away._

_"Im. Not. Lying!" I stomped my foot and he rolled his eyes. _

_"Yes you are" I turned around to argue back but he pushed me against the wall and cahed me in "Remember who you're talking too" He huskily growled. I held my breath as he trailed his smooth hand down my thigh, I bit my lip and tried to hold down the warm blush threatening to colour my face. I kept my eyes closed and focused on steadying my breathing. I thightened my eyes as he traced an icy cold finger from my temple down my jaw line. I silently gasped when he pulled me closer, did I dare to open my eyes?_

_"Look at me, Calista" I shivered when he breathed out my name like I was special. I shook my head and stubbornly tightened my eyes if that was even possible! I bit down on my lip harder as he removed his hand from my jaw to the middle of my back. My bare back. I felt his warm breath caress my collarbone, I flinched as he whispered my name lightly "Calista" No! I would not fall like this! My wall will never come down! I won't give in... "Please. Please look at me" I relaxed my shoulders and opened my eyes. _

_I squirmed under him and tried to push him away. No! I wouldn't let him have his way with me...no matter how much I wanted him too! I nibbled my bottom lip and felt him squeeze my leg. I bucked my hips without thinking and let out a frustrated groan. _

_"I think I should know, afterall if I have doen something wrong-" I shook my head. He growled loudly and grounded his hips into mine leaving me breathless. _

_"You did nothing, you just...remind me of someone I use to know" and love, I wanted to say but my words stayed frozen in my throat. I sounded breathless and I'm sure I looked it too! He sighed against my throat and pulled away. I sigh "You remind me off him" _

_"Im not like anyone" He growled._

_"He was sweet, kind, even though he had a cold wall around him...he let me in, he was the most amazing man I've ever met" _

_'Did I just see jealousy flash through his eyes?' I shook my head and saw him take a few steps away from me._

_"I'm nothing like that!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ghost Daniel's POV...BOO!<strong>_

_'I placed my hand on the mirror, knowing she couldn't see me...couldn't hear me. I banged on the mirror knowing it wouldn't help but I couldn't help but try. I saw her confused and broken expression as the man before her glared down in disgust...as I glared down in disgust. What was I doing! I LOVE HER! Why couldn't this stupid idiot realise it! We are suppose to be together. I knew she had to change me, she had to make me a better person...I knew I should've let her go but my selfish heart wouldn't let her be in peace. _

_"Why do you think you know me huh?" He spat out, NO! He couldn't do this! STOP BEING AN IDIOT DANIEL! The whimper she let out almost made my ear's bleed and my chest ache. I leaned my head against the cold glass, feeling deflated and defeated. He couldn't hear me, she certainly couldn't hear me. If she could I would've wrapped my arms around her fragile figure and whispered sweet, soothing words in her ear. I would make her blush and smile. I would make her happy and make her love. _

_"I-I didn't say that-" I saw myself fling my arm and smash the expensive vase on the floor. I saw her sniffle and direct her gaze to the broken shards. This happens when I'm in denial, I get violent, I knew she knew me better then anyone else but didn't want to believe it. I closed my eyes, feeling a warm tear run down my lifeless cheek and let down a shakey breath between my blue lips. Why did I have to follow my selfish heart?_


	20. Chapter 20 The beast has a soft spot!

_**XD HELLO EVERYONE! **_

_**Duchess of Decorum:: I feel sorry for Calista but don't worry, Daniel boy is gonna suck up big time for being such a douchebag to her! **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em>'I was back in the same field. I felt a warm blanket of safety wrap around me; all of my fears were gone. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, remembering the way the grass feels to the way the sun flushes my pale skin. I opened my eyes, and stood up. I saw the familiar figure infront of me, I smiled brightly as he opened his arms to me. I ran up to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he engulfed me into a giant hug. I felt my chest burn, and giddiness took over my sensations.<em>

_"You're back!" I almost squealed, I heard him chuckle...that chuckle that sounded like bells to me. I nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent "I've missed you so much..." I whispered. _

_"I miss you too." I closed my eyes, thinking back to the days when we were together..._

_"I love you so much." He nodded his head and stroked my hair._

_"I love you too..." I pulled away and stared into those blue eyes. He smiled slightly, and caressed my cheek. I leaned slightly into his cold touch, he moved closer; I felt his icy breath on my lips. Somehow his coldness made me feel safe, I leaned in and met his lips. The aching feeling replaced my happiness, I knew it would never be like this again and when I wake up I'll be back in my bedroom feeling like dirt. I pulled away and felt a tear slip down my cheek. He wiped away the tear and tutted "Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice only above a whisper._

_"I-I've missed you so much! Life has been so hard-" I hiccupped. He hushed me and pulled me closer._

_"I promise you everything will get better." I didn't know whether to believe him or not. Something in his voice kept me on edge yet made me feel like I should trust him. I answered, wordlessly nodding and biting my lip "Hey, look at me." I glanced up from under my lashes "I promise you everything that it will be fine. You just need to make him- me see the bigger picture...show him how to live like how you've shown me." I nodded and pulled away. Feeling a force drag me away but I tried my hardest to stay with him "You must go now. I love you!" He shouted as the force dragged me back into blackness..._

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, feeling slightly shakey, and horrified at Daniel's behaviour. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I ran a trembling hand through my hair and bit my lip. I closed my eyes thinking about the old times; I knew it would never be the same. I couldn't change Daniel, he wasn't willing to change and his violent temper stopped me from going near him! I fell back on my bed and sighed. I pulled my nightgown down, my pale legs feeling slight exposed to the thin air. I heard a firm yet gentle knock on the door. I sat up and timidly called out "Come in!" I saw the last person I wanted to see. I looked down at my hands and mumbled something that sounded like a hello. I felt the tense silence and decided to speak up "What do you want Daniel?" He cleared his throat and shut the door behind him. I winced, knowing that if he tried anything I couldn't get out.<p>

"I wanted to apologise for my vile behaviour towards you." He sounded like it pained him to say that, I knew Erica made him apologise...well at least attempt.

"I will forgive you when you mean it!" I childishly replied, folding my arms and staring at the wall next to him. He growled slightly.

"Look you spoilt-" I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly and point to myself.

"You're calling ME spoilt! How could you even say such a thing? I have been nothing but nice to you and...UGH you make me so-so...MAD!" I snarled at him, I glared at him and ended up looking at the same wall. I knew he rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"You cause too much trouble." He muttered. I whipped my head to him and gave him my best death glare.

"Oh you are such a hypocrite!" I exclaimed. I realised he stepped closer to me, and shuffled back a tiny bit. He jerked forward and grabbed my arm. He pulled me back to him in a kneeling position, I fell into him and let out a small, petty squeal. I glared up at him, knowing I couldn't give into his lusty eyes but my body felt fire. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him hungrily look me up and down. I realised my nightgown scrunched up a bit, I squeaked and tried to pull it down but his steel grip stopped me. I swallowed and glanced back him. He moved closer, his breath leaving a hot trail from my cheek to my neck. He craned his head and pressed a gentle but possessive kiss on my soft spot. It was like he knew my body inside out! I bit my lip and closed my eyes. NO CALISTA! Don't do this! I pulled away from him, put froze when his hand trailed slowly up my thigh. I can't do this! I can't let myself to break and crumble under him! I tried to pry my hands from his strong grip but all he did was pull me closer. He placed needy kisses from my neck to my cheek, and finally my lips. I closed my eyes and felt myself relax. I collasped completly into his arms "W-We need to stop." My voice sounded hoarse. He sighed but pulled away anyway.

"You don't realised how much I want you." He breathed out. I sat the quietly, eyes still closed and my head fell on his chest. He laid me down and wrapped me in his arms.

**Who knew the beast had a soft spot?**


	21. Chapter 21 Mother and Father

_**HEEWWWOOOOO TO ALL YOU AWESOME READERS! ^.^ :D **_

_**I'm in a good mood today and I decided 'Hey I'm gonna write because I feel in a very creative mood' :D :D :D :D **_

_**Duchess of Decorum: YOU ARE AMAZING~~! He does need to control his urges! She wont be givin' him any, anytime soon ^.^ Awwww thank you! :D :D :)**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em>'Daniel?' I walked up to the figure feeling determind and curious. He turned around and smiled brightly.<em>

_"Calista, you're back!" I frowned slightly, forgetting for a second why I was here._

_"Why act so suprised?" I asked, his dead eyes lit up ,and his blue lip curled up in a bright smile. _

_"Time flies very slowly here, I haven't got the preperations ready yet!" He sounded so excited...so alive...I smiled gently, knowing that he was missing me as I was missing him. _

_"What preperations?" I asked curiously. He was acting eccentric, and cheerful._

_"I have made us some dinner and hopefully I'll get to show you around this place!" I frowned for a split second before breaking out in a million watt smile._

_"Oh Daniel! You didn't have too!" He smiled and hugged me._

_"I wanted too, because if I didn't I wouldn't get to see that beautiful smile that I have missed so much!" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and that child like shine came back "Well should we get started?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand. Interwinding our fingers, he closed his eyes and told me to do the same. I closed my eyes, feeling a cold shiver rush down my spine and goosebumps "You can open them now." He whispered. I snapped my eyes open, and stared around in amazement._

_"I-It's beautiful!" I breathed out, twirling around so I could see every single colour, texture and shape. We were infront of a building "What is this place?" I asked._

_"It's a museum of art!" He grinned, I gasped and looked at him. _

_"Art?" I squealed, he nodded and gestured to the door._

_"When I saw you observing that painting before our date, I just knew that you loved it... The way you looked at it, the way your eyes narrowed on every detail, the way your gently touch it..." I shook my head and chocked out my words._

_"This is amazing! Y-You're amazing." He chuckled warmly._

_"You haven't seen the inside yet!" He rushed me inside the doors and I saw painting's hung on the cream walls, large sculptures balanced on top of the fine red carpet, and the giant arched windows bringing heavenly light into the room. I walked up to a painting that caught my eyes, I gazed at the beautiful portrait._

_"I see you have taken interest in this painting?" He gently stated as I was taking in the beautiful woman's features. She had large, golden eyes that almost screamed innocence. She had ivory pale skin, freckles lightly covered her face and her petit nose. Her lush chocolate brown hair glowed as it trailed behind her gave as she leaned on the tree. Her lips were not overly plump but not at all thin. She had a small waist and was quite short... But what really caught my eyes was the man holding her waist, his blue eyes almost reminded me of the ocean. He had gothic, long black hair that was neatly pulled back in a low ponytail. His skin was slightly tanned, and had no freckles. His build was lean but strong, it looked like he could defend himself. He looked like a mirror image of Daniel!_

_"She's beautiful." I whispered "And he looks like you!" I said a bit louder. He smiled slightly, and wrapped his arms around my waist as we stared at the painting. _

_"That's my mother and father, before I was born." I could only just hear what he said "See that there?" He pointed to the womans neck. I gasped, it was the necklace he gave me! I craned my neck and looked at his face._

_"It's the necklace you gave me!" He nodded and rested his chin on my head. _

_"It is, I never really did tell you about my mother and father...I guess I could tell you another time." I felt him smile and I knew I was smiling. _

_"How about we save that meal next time and you can tell me all about them? The seem like amazing people!" He looked down at me._

_"Yeah , next time..."_

* * *

><p>I yawned, feeling warm and light like I was on cloud nine. I turned around, and met with a hot breath on my face. I smiled to myself as I looked at Daniel's peaceful face. I twirled a piece of his raven hair between my fingers and felt him wrap me closer. He groaned slightly, his eyes opened dowsily and he wiped away the sleep from his eyes.<p>

"G'morin'" He lazily greeted, I laughed slightly and gently stroked his scalp.

"Good morning Daniel!" I teased back, he craned his head slightly to look at me and smiled...HE SMILED?

"Do you forgive me?" He muttered, I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"Is this the only reason you slept with me? So I would forgive you!" I cocked my eyebrow and he shook his head. He nuzzled my neck and I felt his warm breath tickle my throat.

"Of course not Miss!" He said in the same teasing tone I had taken with him.

"It better not be!" I dramatically replied.

"Stop being dramatic." I knew he rolled his eyes at me!

"Don't roll you eyes at me!" I slapped his arms, he hissed in pain and glared at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I raised my eyebrow and gave him a stern look "Oh fine!" He gave in, his glared softened and he kissed my cheek "Let's get breakfast." I stood up and walked to my wardrobe. I waited for him to leave but he didn't move an inch "What?" He asked.

"Are you going to leave now? I need to get changed." He muttered something before grudgingly walking out. I smirked and looked through my wardrobe.


	22. Chapter 22 Penelope? ElliotWTH!

_**:D :D :D HELLO EVERYONE ^.^**_

_**Liliesandroses: Here you go ^.^ Thank you for reviewing! :D**_

_**Duchess Of Decorum: Awwwwww ZANK YOU :D :D :D YOU'RE AWESOMER-ER-ER-EEERRR **_

_**Johnny: Shut up!**_

_**FINE! :( Daniel is fit ;) :P**_

_**AWWWWW THANK YOU ^.^ **_

_**DURING THIS CHAPTER I LISTENED TO THESE THREE SONGS:**_

_**Trouble (Never shout never)**_

_**Can't stand it (Never shout never)**_

_**Love me dead (Ludo) **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p>I blushed as I gazed at Daniel opposite me, I ate another spoonful of soup and downed it with water. I tried my hardest not to make it obvious but the way everyone was looking at me I knew they wondered what was going on. I cleared my throat and pushed my chair out.<p>

"Thank you for dinner" I whispered, how come breakfast was less awkward? Maybe it was because no one was fully awake or less observent! I rushed down the halls, making a bee line towards my room but froze. I turned around and faced the same painting.

'**I smiled contently, staring deeply into the painting and sighed for the fourth time today. I don't know how I didn't notice this painting before, it was so- so beautiful. Whoever painted this was a genius! Everything looked so realistic and dream like it was unbelievable! I traced my fingers along the fields of green, lush grass and the small, muddy puddle. The texture was delicate to touch and gentle. **

**"Are you having fun?" I whipped around to be met with a chest, I glared up at the person and folded my arms.**

**"Someone's late" I firmly stated, oh he is so dead!**

**"I know" He sighed. Wait- what! He knew he was late!**

**"Then why didn't you, y'know shift your butt into gear and arrive sooner?" I asked. He stratched the back of his neck, another nervous habbit that I picked up on, and he darted his eyes around the room, another nervous habbit of his. **

**"Well I-"**

**"Daniel" My voice was stern and almost motherly. He sighed and slumped. He mumbled something that I didn't quite catch "Daniel, you know I don't like mumblers" He bit his lip.**

**"I forgot" I huffed and turned my back to him, looking at the painting again "Look, I'm really sorry ok? I just- I was so caught up and I didn't mean to almost ditch you" My eyes narrowed slightly and I growled in frustration.**

**"Why can't I stay mad at you?" I pouted my lips childishly and faced him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.**

**"That mean you aren't mad at me?" He gave me a hopeful look. I shook my head and smiled slighly,**

**"Guess not, I was just being over dramatic" He nodded and before I could defend my behaviour, he pulled he closer and quickly spun me around.**

**"Then let's go to dinner then" His eyes lit up like a little kid as he dragged me to the rose garden. **

**"You're lucky I love you" I muttered, I stared in amusement as a light shade of pink coloured his cheeks.'**

I shook my head while smiling as I traced my finger on the painting. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Lucy.

"Hello Calista" W-W-What whoa, whoa, whoa! I haven't met Lucy yet so how did she kn- "I've heard so much about you, about how you have caught the young masters heart!" She squealed, her silver hair was pinned back, and her green eyes shimmered with happiness "It's about time he got over that wench of a woman!" She hissed "I really dislike her!" I frowned, Daniel was- is with someone?

"Is he still with her?" I asked.

"Who Penelope?" _Her name is Penelope? _I spat out in my thoughts "Yes he is, but he should be with her so-" I growled and stormed into my mind. I felt tears sting my eyes _'This was too good to be true!'_ I was played, I felt used and pathetic! Why would he- how could he do this? I thought we had something- I'm acting lik such a child! I grumbled curses and boom, I walked straight into someone, I gapsed and looked up in shock. I lost my balance and landed on my butt.

"Are you ok, miss?" He asked, I stared at him for a second before shaking my head.

"Yeah sure, I'm perfectly fine" He chuckled slightly.

"Oh wait, you're Calista right I've-"

"Heard so much about you?" I offered, sick of hearing that sentence. He awkwardly stratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Yeah, what you just said." He ruffled his dirty blond hair and gave me a crooked grin. I breathed in and composed myself.

"I'm really sorry for being rude, it's just been a...a hard day, y'know?" He nodded.

"I know, I'm Elliot!" His brown eyes shined as he held out his hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I guess I don't have to introduce myself!" I joked, he chuckled and helped me up. I wiped off some imaginary dirt, and fixed my hair. I took in a deep breath, and waved "I'll just be going now" We both stayed there for a few seconds and I itched my neck "Well I'll go now..." He laughed. I turned around and walked away from him.

"Wait!" He shouted, I stopped in my tracked and craned my head slightly "Will I see you again?" I chuckled.

"Of course you will! I will be up and about." I then walked up to my bedroom and heard him take his leave. I turned the handle of my door-

"Elliot huh?" I whipped around and saw Daniel glaring at me. His eyes was set cold, his body tense and his eyebrow raised.

"What about Elliot?" I asked, he took a step towards me and I took one back.

"I didn't know you were interested in little boys." I growled in annoyance and folded my arms stubbornly.

"At least he act's more like a gentleman then you do!" I hissed at him "I bet he doesn't lead women on when he had a girlfriend!" I spat, glaring at him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Who are you-" Oh he wasn't going to try to act stupid!

"Penelope!" I shouted and saw his face twist slightly. His lips curled up and his eyes softened.

"Oh I know what's wrong with you! You're jealous." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Me? Jealous? I don't know what you're talking about!" I pulled my hands away from him and hugged myself with them.

"You are so jealous!" He teased, I snarled at him and glanced away.

"Am not." I sulked slightly.

"Are too!" He took a step forward and I took another one back.

"ARE NOT!" I shouted and stomped my foot. He placed his hands next to my hips and successfully caging me in. I tried to push past but failed.

"Why don't you just admit that you Calista are jealous?" I saw red.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT JEALOUS OF SOME BIMBO YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OFF! I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" I screamed, he chuckled and nuzzled my neck '_How dare he?' _I tried to push him away but he just moved closer "You have a girlfriend! Get off...please get off me." I silently wept, I was nothing but a play toy for him. I felt his caress my cheek and turned my head away from him. He pushed away from me and shook his head.

"You're an idiot." He stated.

"Oh so I find out that you're using me and then you insult me. Wow Daniel you know how to make a girl feel special!" I rolled my eyes and wiped my stinging eyes. It was silent for a second but he decided to speak up.

"Is that what you think? That I'm using you!" He raised his voice slightly "Y'know what? If you think that badly of me then I really should just not try-"

SLAP!

I slapped him across the face "Don't play games with me. You do not know who you are dealing with!" I spat out, he roughly grabbed my arm and slammed me into a wall.

"DO NOT SLAP ME!" He shouted, I sobbed and tried to kick away from him "You listen to me and you listen good! Penelope is NOT my girlfriend, she is some VILE, LITTLE girl who thinks she can win my heart but someone else already holds it. I'd suggest you STOP making petty whiney remarks about how I'm playing with you! I'M NOT! So STOP being stupid because if I wasn't interested I would have just ignored you!" I cried a little harder, knowing that I was acting like a child. He sighed and nuzzled my neck. I closed my eyes "Sorry for shouting at you but you just had to understand..." He whispered, I nodded and fiddled with his hair.

"It's ok. I should've trusted you..."


	23. Chapter 23 OH SNAP!

_**HEWWO DUDES AND DUDETTES! HOW ARE Y'ALL? :D :D ^.^**_

_**Duchess Of Decorum:: GOSH DANIEL WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM BOY? :( Don't worry I SHALL DESTROY PIGNELOPE! (see I even have made up a nickname ^.^) SHE IS A IDIOT AND SO STOOPID :P Trolololololololol ;)**_

_**Liliesandroses:: LOVE THE NAME :O I'm happy you liked the chapter :D HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER :D :D :)**_

_**Alexandrarose149:: AWESOME NAME :P :D I will fit that idea in somewhere I pinky promise! :D Maybe (SPOILER) Penelope will be apart of the plot... :O *DRAMATICNESS-SS-OF-NESS-ES-NESS...?***_

_**Nawwwww thank you! I'm happy you enjoy the story and I am enjoying writing this story because it's really fun plus I get to write for all of you guys *CHEESY SMILE*! **_

_**Question to all of you:: WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE FLOWER? :D**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S COMING!" Lucy bellowed, looking angry and glaring at Daniel with the 'How-Could-You-Be-So-STUPID-To-invite-that-leach' glare. He fidgeted under her glare and cleared his throat.<p>

"Well her farther asked me to look after her as he visited the Isles for a month-" I kind of stopped listening after the word month. From what I've been told Penelope was manipulative, spoilt, petty, childish, and oh yeah madly in love with Daniel! Could this get any worse- "And she will be staying in Calista's room." I snapped my head towards him and gave him the best 'Im-gonna-kill-you-so-painfully-you're-gonna-wish-you-never-met-me' glare. He sighed and ruffled his hair "Calista, you can stay with me if you'd like." I changed my glare to a shocked stare and gawped at him.

"Are you sure about this Master? I mean I could make room for Penelope!" Erica nervously suggested.

"We shouldn't have to make room for her!" Lucy spat under her breath. Daniel narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"She IS staying and THAT is FINAL! Do I make myself clear?" He shouted. Everyone replied with 'yes sir's. I huffed slightly and didn't reply. Everyone made a bee line out of the door leaving me and Daniel.

"So, Penelope huh?" I asked, filling the silence.

"Look Calista-" I shook my head.

"It's not my choice who does and doesn't stay in this house. Afterall, we don't even have a real relationship so I can't really decide on what goes on in this house..." I trailed off leaving us in awkward silence "So when is she coming?" He frowned and cleared in throat.

"Next week." I nodded wordlessly, sure that a look of distaste was on my face.

"Well I'm going to bed now-" I began walking out of the room.

"Calista-" Daniel almost whined.

"Nigh'" I lazily stated and left him alone, catching up to Lucy who waited for me.

"I can't believe he's letting Miss Prissy Pant's stay here... I mean HERE!" She snarled angrily, I rolled my eyes but inwardly angreed.

"I mean she isn't that bad-" Lucy whipped her legendary glare on me.

"Bad?" She laughed, oh boy she's going into hysterics! "She is the most VILE woman- no little girl I have ever met!" I winced "SHE INSULTS MY FASHION SENSE NOW HAVE YOU SEEN THE STATE-" I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm going to bed now." I hugged Lucy and walked into my bedroom. Sitting on my bed for a few minutes and stood up as soon as I heard a knock on the door "Come in!" I shouted.

"Hey it's me again!" Elliot shouted, I smiled brightly at him.

"Hello Elliot!" I warmly greeted. His arms was full on extra blankets, cushions, and all sorts.

"How are you?" He asked, briskily walking past me and putting spare blankets and cushions on my bed. He shook his arms, probably putting the blood circulation back in them!

"I'm perfectly fine, although you don't look so good. Has Daniel been over working you?" I asked, feeling concerned and nervous for the younger lad.

"N-No of course not-" I gave him a stern look. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck "Well he's been very stressed out and he's been making me do the agrangments for Penelope's arrival. I growled slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Go and rest. I'll talk to Daniel and hopefully he won't be so harsh on you." I tutted and rushed him out of my room.

"B-BUT-" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it Elliot!" I walked out with him and shut the door. He walked downstairs and I walked to Daniel's room "Daniel?" I called as I banged on his door.

"Come in!" Was his muffled reply, I opened the door and saw his gloomy room. Heh, I guess he still is all gloom and doom. I shut the door behind me and glared at Daniel. I would feel sorry for him but the way he was treating everyone wasn't right.

"Why have you been over-working Elliot?" I demanded, folding my arms and raising an eyebrow. His hunch over figure slammed the pencil on the wooden desk and spun around to face me.

"Oh so he_ told _you that?" He sarcastically stated making me feel like a little girl again.

"Yeah he did! Maybe you should treat him with respect!" He laughed like it was the most stupid idea in the world. I stared in shock as he stood up.

"He's a servent! He doesn't get respect!" I grimaced at the horrid side of Daniel.

"EVERYONE SHOULD GET RESPECT! THE ONLY PERSON WHO DOESN'T DESERVE RESPECT IS YOU! You know the quote 'Treat people how you want to be treated'? Yeah maybe you should use it sometime!" He huffed and rubbed his eyes. I caught my breath and breathed in calming myself down "He's a human Daniel. He has done nothing wrong. He doesn't deserve the way you treat him because he serves you and your friends well. He treats everyone right including me...you know what he asked me? He asked me if I feel alright-"

"What does that have to do-"

"Servents and maids come and go, but he actually took the time to see how I felt. No-one in this place has done that yet; they have only thought about themselves and you...but Elliot was worried about _me_. He didn't expect the same respect back, so please Daniel. Please just be kind to the kid...for me." I breathed out, he sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, it's just-" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It isn't me you should be apologising too." I whispered in his ear, he nuzzled my neck sending a shiver down my spine.

"Later... I have something to do right now." I frowned confused.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Treat m'lady to a beautiful meal and a walk around the rose garden?" He suggest, I pretended to look confused as he pulled back.

"What lady?" I asked again, pretending to think.

"Well she's beautiful, funny, smart, and...and well knows how to put me in my place." He winked, I giggled and slapped his arm "Ouch! What was that for? I meant Lucy-" I looked shocked for a second "...gotcha!" He breathed in my ear laughing, why does he tease me?

"You are a idiot!" I patted his cheek "Maybe now the lady won't say yes!"

"W-What? She better say yes or I may have to drag her to dinner!" I stepped closer to him.

"Let. Me. See. You. Try." I winked.


	24. Chapter 24 History: Will it repeat?

_**Hello everyone :)**_

_**Ugh I'm so sick! *sigh* Got a cold :( BOO HOO! But I'm having a Ludo Marathon ^.^**_

_**alexandrarose149:: SO MUCH DRAMA! :O :D Nawww roses are amazing! :D ^.^ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! ^.^**_

_**Duchess Of Decorum:: He is a flirt :O (Not as bad as Eddie XD TROLOLOLOLOLOL :P) He wuvs her ^.^ :D He may not think it now but he WOULD DIE FOR HER :) Oh wait- he already has but he doesn't know it yet well the spirit him does and- UGH SO COMPLICATED! :P :D YAY FOR SWEETNESS :D :D THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**I guess everyone can figure out my favourite flower :P XD**_

_**:) :) **_

_**ROLL THE CHAPTER ELLIOT! :D :D**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

**DANIEL'S POV! (Not ghostie Daniel the other one :D )**

* * *

><p>I hugged her shiving body closer, I looked up at the stars and waited for her to speak. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder; I felt myself freeze. Her tiny, child like hands scrunched up my shirt in her feather like grasp. I smiled in content, liking how the dainty girl made me feel. I rested my head on hers, and inhaled her scent like an addict. I closed my eyes for a split second before opening them again, I shifted my weight, and heard her gentle breathing. I listened the breeze caress the groaning braches of the trees, and the faint dripping sound of water. Her brown locks was pulled up in messy ponytail, strands fell down her waxlike skin. Her golden eyes took a little peek up at me, somehow she reminded me of a little white rabbit...full of innocence and curiosity. She smiled lightly and blinked. I smiled back down at her, and cuddled her tightly. I would never admit that I needed her more then she would think, I would never admit that I could never let her go with another man...I was too selfish and greedy to share any of her. She was mine and mine to keep. She scrunched my T-shirt harder and squirmed slightly to get comfy again.<p>

"Daniel?" She whisper, afraid to break the silence.

"Hmmm?" I answer, not wanting to talk and ruin the moment.

"What was you mother and father like?" She asked, I looked down at her and stared up at the stares. I felt her eyes steadily watch me as if she was paitently waiting for an answer.

"My mother's name is Evangeline Lynn, she was a baker in the village not so far from here. My grandfather Alfred Knight invited her too cook for a ball that was held here. I guess that's how she met my father, Fredrick Knight. Apprently, it wasn't love at first sight for them...they actually hated eachother from what I've heard. He insulted her cooking and she insulted his ego. Their relationship turned into a... a passionate one because they were opposites. She was loving, caring, postive, and calm. My father was a completey different story, he was fiery, a ladies man and lazy..." I waited for her to say something but she just slightly looked up at me; waiting for me to finish "He got her pregnant at the age of 19, it was frowned upon to have sex before marriage so she was left without a job and her parents disowned her. She was left alone, she almost gave up on life but my father being a slow man he is finally realised how much he loved her. He promised they would elope, just him and her but...but they were separated forcefully by Alfed. She recieved a letter telling her that he apprently no longer loved her. Of course it was a lie but she didn't know that. She went into an early birth with me, luckily Mrs Lane found her..." I heard her gasp slightly, her eyes went soft with worry.

"W-What happened next?" She asked, sounding very eager to find out.

"Well Mrs Lane said that my mother tried giving me the best life she could afford and offer. Everytime she managed to get a penny of money she would put it towards me. Mrs Lane obviously helped and gave us a home. So I grew up never knowing who my father was and I guess mother never wanted to tell me." I breathed in shakily, she hugged me tighter then possible and urged me to continue "That's where Derek came in, it turns out they were newly weds and ready to help anyone. Derek somehow knew my father, and was determind to repair my mothers and his relationship. Mrs Lane told me how my father came back and promised the best life for us..." I scoffed slightly "He couldn't let go of her, if he did she would still be alive!" She traced circles on my shoulder comforting me "There was a fire that night, Alfred was not a happy man and decided 'if he could not have his son, certainly no poor whore of a woman could!'" I growled, trying to remember my mothers light touch and loving kisses "My father died that night saving my mother, a few days later my mother died...Some say of a broken heart, some say poison-"

"What do you believe?" She asked. I glanced down at her, twirling one of the strands around my finger. "I mean, do you think it's possible to die from a broken heart? That you love someone so much it physically kills you?" She whispered, I frowned and grimaced.

"I don't know and I hope I never have to test it out." I glanced down at her again to see her lightly smiling and rolling her eyes.

"You won't have too..." She answered, I kissed her forehead and placed my hand on her thigh in a affectionate way. She carried on tracing patterns I couldn't guess on my chest, and quietly thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I-I...I guess I was thinking about how tragic it is, I mean loving someone without actually being with them...It's just the worst torture I think. I would rather have a thousand spears pail me then be without the one I love." She breathed out. I shook my head and sighed.

"That would just be stupid Calista-" I tutted.

"Would it?" I honestly couldn't answer. I felt her shiver, and move closer.

"It's getting cold now, let's go inside" She nodded in agreement and stood up. I walked her inside and thought about the one question _'I mean, do you think it's possible to die from a broken heart?_' Her words repeated in my mind, it's impossible and stupid! _'That you love someone so much it physically kills you?_'


	25. Chapter 25 Tease

_**Heh! HEY EVERYONE!**_

_**You are all amazing, you've made me ALL smile :D I'm really happy with the responses I've been getting! ^.^ SO THANK YOU!**_

_**Duchess Of Decorum: **__YAY ^.^ Thank you :D I really enjoy writing in Daniel's POV :) ...THAT'S WHY I'M DOING GHOSTIE DANIELS POV IN THIS CHAPTER! :D YAY! _

_**Alexandrarose149: **__The beast is a giant SHIBANANABLOOP FACE :( He's sucks butt! But he's going to be an amazing person soon though...I vill make him :) SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D Thank you for reviewing! ^.^_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

_**GHOSTIE DANIEL!**_

* * *

><p>I sat on the cushioned chair and sighed heavily. I tapped my finger on the arms and glanced around the room. Where was she? I rolled my eyes but still waited for her to arrive. I felt a warm presence and smiled brightly, finally! I shot up, fixed my clothing and made my way towards the warm spot. In our world we know when a human is here, the air turns warm and for me my stomach churns. I combed my hair quickly with my fingers as I rushed towards the figure with her back to me.<p>

"Calista!" I greeted warmly, feeling alot more alive and human then I was before. She turned around I nearly was blinded by her beauty. Her skin glowed compared to my ghastly tone. She smiled at me with her pink, full lips where as mine were thin and blue. I shook my head, stopping the nagging in my mind about how I'm dead and she's alive. I held out my arms and wrapped her now curvy frame in my arms. I brushed away a strand of luscious, brown curls away from her face.

"Daniel." She breathed out, just like the way she use to... I closed my eyes, composing myself before opening them again. Staring into her brown eyes, my heart warmed when I saw the familiar honey specks that lit them up. I pressed my cold hands onto her face, her skin almost burnt me as I pressed a firm kiss on her lips.

"You're beautiful!" I whispered, my hands burning even more when she blushed. I felt her breath caress my lips, my non beating heart would've stopped but I guess it already has! She placed her hands over mine, keeping me in placed and pressed a more heated kiss on my lips. I felt my heart knot, and my stomach was in a whirl. She pulled back and removed her hands. Her eyes stayed closed as she calmed her breathing.

"I've missed you lots!" She opened her eyes, I nodded in agreement and took her gentle hand in my now rough one.

"Can I take my lady to dinner?" I asked, grinning now as I winked. She smirked at me and pretended to think.

"Hmm maybe you can, maybe you can't..." She trailed off, she pulled her hand away from him and sauntered away, moving her hips in a sensually. I almost groaned as she turned around and signalled for me to come over. I was over like a love sick puppy, I nearly whined when she began moving away from me again. I sped up and quickly grabbed her arm, pulled her tantalizing body against mine.

"You little minx!" I whispered huskily in her ear, she shivered and I knew she was biting her lip. "Don't tease me." I growled, trying to hold her as tightly as I could against me. I greedily inhaled her sweet scent and heard her whine slightly as she tried to turn around.

"Please Daniel!" She begged me with her heavenly voice. I grinned and turned her around.

"Are you going to tease me again?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes "I said are you going to tease me again?" She tried to pull away from me but froze when I started in press gentle kisses on her neck.

"I-I won't tease you again Daniel..." She bit her lip again and look up at me with innocent eyes. I sighed and shook my head.

"What would I do without?" She glanced around.

"Looking at art?" She guessed, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Let's go to dinner!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter I know but... I didn't want to leave you with nothing y'know? :D <strong>_


	26. Chapter 26 Angels

_**:O TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! MY LORD WHAT IS GOING ON?**_

_**Well I felt like writing a deep chapter, make everything extra fluffy ^.^ I hope you all enjoy because I never really write quite...emotional stuff like this but I'VE DONE IT *Epic face pump* :D**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

Albert Einstein, a great man once said 'There are two ways to live: you canlive as if nothing is a miracle; you can live as if everything is a miracle.' I personally believe in the latter, before everything that has happened I believed that once you died, you couldn't be humane...Like your soul has driven into dispair as you would never see or get to touch your loved ones... I guess seeing your loved one in your dream changes everything, his touch felt as real as his words. I could just be crazy but I'd rather be crazy for someone I need then to be sane for no-one. Everything happens for a reason, I guess I was born to serve some sort of purpose in this broken world...I was born to direct someone away from darkness and into the light; that person is Daniel. Letting someone go has to be the most hardest thing a person has to do, maybe it's for the greater good or maybe it's just plain fait, but letting a person go could be the greatest decision or your greatest regret. _Who knew someone could walk into your life and change things that you could never? _

Somehow, Daniel has shaken up my cycle of life from waking up in the morning to sleeping at night, to something much more beautiful. _Should I feel guilt for not letting Daniel go? Or is he the one who's not letting me go? _I don't know why I tend to torture myself knowing I can't truly have Daniel back, but I will find a way. Daniel is everything, from my living nightmare to my heaven. He can make me scream, cry and whine like a little kid, but he can also make me laugh, feel warmth and comfort...he makes me feel loved. 

I turned my head towards to him and rested my hand over his. He gave me a smile, not a grin or smirk, but a warm smile. This is what I need in life, I don't need money or expensive things because I have Daniel. I felt him interwind our fingers and give my hand a comforting squeeze. Maybe it was because he knew what I was thinking or maybe it was because he just knew all the right things to do. I've never really believed in angels but Daniel is an angel...sure he doesn't have wings and a halo, but his soul and mind made him one. I laid my head on his shoulder, watching the bright sun slowly set in the radiant orange sky, as I stroked the lush grass that covered the large fields stretched out for miles into the sunset. This place was comforting and free of evil. Words couldn't really decribe the moment, the way this moment was beyond perfect. 

"Daniel?" I whispered, he glanced down at me. His eyes were alot more brighter compared to his complextion "Do you believe that angels are real?" I mused, waiting for an answer but I was met with silence. He frowned, I knew he was thinking deeply about it. 

"Why do you ask?" He wondered, looking up at the sunset.

"Because, I was just wondering if people truly believe that there is an angel there. To care for them and..." I trailed off, not really knowing what I was going to say.

"I believe that angels are real, they may not have powers or connections to God but they're there. Like you are for me..." I tilted my head at him, feeling slightly confused "What I'm trying to say is that you're my angel and I hope you stay with me forever." He whispered. 

"You want me to stay with you forever?" I smiled brightly and blushed. He nodded and I held up my pinky finger "Forever?" He interwinded his pinky with mine.

"Forever." He agreed, I suddenly felt a horrible force drag me away "I LOVE YOU!" He shouted as my body violent thrashed as I tried to stay with him. 

* * *

><p>I felt two pair of arms pull me closer, I smiled to myself as I yawned. Daniel snored slightly before waking up, looking startled.<p>

"Hey sleepy head." I laughed gently, he smiled and took my hand.

"Good morning princess!" He greeted, I interwinded our fingers together and stared at our hands. He watched me observe them "They fit together perfectly, you know?" I flickered my eyes to him and felt my heart tighten up in a beautifully painful know "Almost like two puzzle pieces..."

"They do fit together." I whispered, the light flooded his handsome face perfectly and made his eyes sparkle. His dishevelled hair looked almost too perfect, like it usual is. He went to touch my face but we were disturbed with a gentle knock on the door.

"What?" Daniel shouted out, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Miss Penelope is arriving in a hour Master, I suggest you start getting ready...as do you Calista!" Derek started quite formally but I knew he was secretly amused by the wake up call and Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes and muttered childishly.

"You know I don't like mutterers Daniel!" I teased him, he heavily sighed but a smile cracked on his face. He pressed a soft kiss on my lips, why do I feel like I've betayed him? Daniel and Daniel are the same person! I pushed away the thoughts and placed my hands on his cheek.

_**I hope you've all liked it! :D**_


	27. Chapter 27 A 'debate'

_**:O AWWWWWW I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**The responses I've been getting are amazing! Literally blew me away! :D**_

_**Alexandrarose149:: MUTTERERS ARE STINKY :D No-one likes a mutterer! :P HAVE AN AWESOME EASTER TOO :)**_

_**Duchess Of Decorum:: Nawwww gurl! MACHO MAN! EVERYONE LOVES A MACHOE MAN *Pulls hero pose* Heh! Anyway *blushes* Thank you so much! I'M HAPPY I MAKE YOU PROUD! You make me proud too girl! :D **_

_**SPOILER! Lot's of jealousy and smexy Daniel and Calista love in this chapter... ;)**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

I fiddled with the violet ribbon that was wrapped around my waist on my white dress, I glared at my feet as she kept on talking. '_Why do I have to go through this torture?' _I saw Lucy give her deathly glare as I walked past.

"Miss Penelope, your room is this way." Lucy icy stated, trying to keep disgust of her radiant features, I sniffled a laugh and watched Penelope strut towards the doors. The meeting wasn't exactly pleasent either.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day...<strong>

**I tapped my foot for the fourth time in ten minutes, I don't see why I have to wait for someone that I most probably dislike in a matter of seconds! Daniel gave me another warning glance, telling me to stop tapping. I sighed heavily and hesitated to stop. It was his fault anyway! If he said no, we wouldn't be in this problem! I rolled my eyes and began tapping my fingers on the arms of the chair. Is it me or is this chair getting more and more uncomfortable? I tilted my head back to look at the blank ceiling, I think I could have a more exciting conversation with the ceiling then with Daniel at this moment! I saw him look at Derek, silently asking him to see whether she arrived or not. He nodded and walked out, the only sound was the squeaking of his shoes on the wooden floor. **

**"Daniel?" I groaned, feeling annoyed of the silence. He glanced at me but didn't say a word "Where the hell is she?" I asked. He shook his head but left me with no answer. I huffed in annoyance, but perked up when I heard the door re-open.**

**"Miss Penelope King has arrived Master." I saw Derek formally bow and nearly laughed at him. He stared at me and winked, showing that he was mocking them. I saw the blond haired girl stare down at everyone like she owned the place. An air of arrogance entered thr room and this time it wasn't Daniel. Her eyes was filled with confidence and determination, determination for what? I really couldn't tell but I knew it wasn't going to be good.**

**"Ahh Miss King, it's a pleasure to see you again!" Daniel greeted her like she was an old friend. I saw Lucy snarl in destest and I'm sure I was doing the same. She giggled and pulled him into a hug, I tensed as I watched him awkwardly wrap his arms around her thin waist. I don't know why I was being over protective of him, sure Penelope was beautiful and... well she is more beautiful then me... what if Daniel leaves me again? I shook my head, leaving the nagging thoughts behind and convinced myself Daniel would never do that to me. She pulled away '**_**Finally' **_**I spat out in my mind, and she glanced at me. **

**"Maid!" She called out, I nearly dove out of my chair and punched that little, pretty face of hers! Daniel looked at who she was shouting at, he widened his eyes and must've seen my angry expression because he quickly corrected her.**

**"Penelope, this is my girlfriend Calista! Calista, this is my...friend Penelope." She raised a suspecting eyebrow at me and looked my up and down. I glanced at her, she had a baby face...she looked almost too young. Her thin waist was covered with yellow cloth. Her wavy haired way pulled back in a tight bun and only a few short strands covered her face. **

**"Nice to meet you, Penelope!" I smiled lightly at her, showing that I wasn't bothered about her dirty looks. She plastered an obviously fake smile on her face and placed her hands guarded infront of her. **

**"It's... nice to meet you too, Carla." I narrowed my eyes.**

**"It's Calista." I corrected, trying not to let the petty mistake get to me. Derek cleared his throat and bowed down to Penelope.**

**"Let my introduce myself, I am Derek and this is my wife Erica." Erica politely smiled but did nothing more "Let us show you your room!" He grabbed her bags and Erica led them out of the room. I dropped my smile and glared at Daniel.**

**"I swear, if she keeps on looking at me like that I'm going to kill her in her sleep." I threatened, Daniel shook his head and wrapped me in a hug.**

**"We have a ball tonight, so I will escort you so make sure you're dressed." He stated. I raised a teasing eyebrow and whispered.**

**"What if I'm not?" He grinned darkly and pulled me closer.**

**"I'll have to dress you myself...and for punishment I'll-" Lucy cleared her throat at the door, Daniel pushed away quickly and composed his self. I laughed silently at him as he tried to calm himself down.**

**"Yes Lucy." He glared at her, I knew he was annoyed at her for ruining our moment. Porbably the last moment we are going to share for the rest of this month!**

**"I need Calista to start getting ready for tonight!" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at me, Daniel sighed and kissed my forehead sweetly.**

**"I'll see you tonight, princess." He whispered, I smiled to myself and ruffled his hair.**

**"You better get your dancing shoes on, oh and Daniel wear the red tie...it looks sexy!" Lucy laughed as Daniel blushed slightly "Lets go!" I shouted in a sing song voice. She dragged me out of the room...**

* * *

><p>I shook my head as Penelope carried on talking about how her 'fabulous' life was like back home. I just smiled and nodded when I needed too.<p>

"So you and Daniel, huh?" I glanced at her and nodded "How long have you been dating?" She asked me. I shrugged and looked forward.

"I don't know, it's felt like years but only about a few months" She nodded.

"What are you wearing for the ball?" She asked.

"Whatever Lucy dresses me in." She raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Lucy has no fashion sense!" I felt my blood boil but gritted my teeth.

"I think Lucy has great fashion." She scoffed "Lucy is amazing and if you ever took the time to know her then you wouldn't think so lowly of her!" I spat at her.

"She's stupid! You don't need friends like her-" I'M GOING TO KILL HER! I went to punch her but Derek grabbed me, fortunatly for her!

"LUCY IS AMAZING! SHE'S ONE OF MANY IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE! TALK BAD ABOUT HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPI-"

"I'll take over from here." I heard Daniel mutter, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back into my room "What happened back there?" He growled as he slammed the door behind up, locking it.

"She was talking bad about Lucy-"

"And you think threatening her would help! She's trying to make you angry so you look like that bad person Calista!" He shouted.

"Well maybe-"

"MAYBE NOTHING! YOU HAVE HUMILIATED ME! Look... just humour her ok-"

"I wouldn't have to HUMOUR her if she didn't COME HERE in the FIRST PLACE!" I shouted back, oh hell no! He wasn't going to talk down to me like that!

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT! SHE'S YOUNGER THEN YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER-"

"OH WHATEVER DANIEL! JUST GET OUT! I CAN SEE WHO'S SIDE YOU'RE ON!" I pointed to the door.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"IT MEANS THAT I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT POLITE TO HER SPOLIT ASS AND YOU TAKE HER SIDE! SHE HAS GIVEN ME NOTHING BUT IMMATURE INSULTS, DIRTY LOOKS AND TALKED BACK ABOUT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! Well if you think I'm going to sit back and let her rule the place like a little brat she is then you've got another thing coming." I finished off panting slightly "So if you want to give me lectures about how badly I'm treating YOUR guest then leave because I don't want to hear it!" I spat out. I turned around but he roughly grabbed my arm and slammed me into the door.

"I'm doing this because you're acting before you are using your BRAIN and ignoring her!" I scoffed.

"Shut up-" He pressed a harsh kiss on my lips and roughly tangled his hands in my hair. He pulled me closer to him, biting my lip making it sting and then pulled back.

"Do not talk to me like that." He warned, his voice was low and husky.

"I'll talk to you however I want because you do the same to me." I muttered back.

"I don't like mutterers." He mocked me, I gaped at him. I was about to defend myself when he pressed another firm kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed back even harder. I pulled back and glared up at him.

"Don't think you've won this argumen, because you haven't!" I threw the red tie on my side that he left a few nights ago and smirked.


	28. Chapter 28 Elizabeth?

_**HEWWO! EVERYONE!**_

_**Today I am in an awesome mood ^.^ I WANTED TO WRITE AN ACTION PACKED CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL BECAUSE THERE HASN'T BEEN AWESOME FIGHTING SCENES ETC FOR A WHILE! :O ...Well it's not really a fight but... pretty ninja!**_

_**Duchess Of Decorum:: SUZIE WOULD KICK HER BLOND BUTT! :) YOU GO GIRL! I'm sure most people want her dead :D CALISTA WILL KICK HER PRETTY FACE IF IT'S THE LAST THING SHE'LL DO! He would enjoy it -_- PLAYAAAA! YAY TEAM CALISTA *Cheers wildly with foam finger* SHE'S GONNA LOOK BEAUTIFUL (Like normal :D) **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

I felt uncomfortable, you know when you get that feeling that something bad was going to happen? Well, I felt it deep in the pits of my stomach something was going to happen. I bit my lip and tried to push the nagging feeling away. I glanced around the room of people that looked like they could buy me ten times over, I didn't really belong here. I should be in my room reading a book, or something but instead I was with people who didn't even care to remember my name.

"Rough night?" I turned around and saw Elliot there, looking handsome as ever with his boyish smile.

"Yeah!" I grabbed another glass of wine and downed in.

"You may want to take it easy with those, you'll have to stay sober to get through tonight without a fight." He chuckled, leading me away from the glasses of the sweet drink. I pouted slightly andf crossd my arms "How about we have a dance, y'know to get your mind of things?" I thought about it, well Daniel wasn't here and I was feeling quite bored and stupid in this dress. I glanced down at the ball gown I was wearing, no doubt it was beautiful. It was a white, strapless dress that flowed down to the floor. It had wonderful lilac, ligh pink, and peach floral designs on it. A thick piece of dark purple ribbon was wrapped around my waist giving my figure more of a shape. I nodded and took his hand, lettting him lead me on the dance floor of swirling colours. I stratched my head, making sure I didn't ruin my elegant side bun that was decorated with lilacs. He wrapped his arm softly around my waist, his hand gently held onto mind as he led me around the marble floor.

"So, was it like this for you when you arrived here?" I asked, he tilted his head "The feeling of being out of place and not belonging here." He nodded and laughed.

"Also the feeling of people giving you dirty looks!" I cracked a smile at him. My make up was done lightly, I barely had any on which was a relief because I would be sweating it off by now.

"Yeah, they act as if they're higher up then you!" Daniel was acting strange, he would only introduce me as his girlfriend when they actually noticed I was there on his arm. He left me about a few minutes ago but it felt like hours.

"Where's master Daniel?" Elliot asked, I shrugged and looked down. He frowned "But isn't he your date for the night? A date should never leave a lady by herself." His voice sounded concerned, I looked down and felt the tears sting my eyes. Why couldn't Daniel act like this? Instead he was acting wierd and out of character. Like he was out to impress someone! Suddenly Elliot twirled me around, taking me by suprise "No more thinking about Daniel. It's his lost that he was so blinded by high class that he forgot about treating his lady the way he should!" I laughed slightly, wiping away my tears. Elliot may be young but he knew how to treat a lady. I nodded and thanked him for cheering me up. I felt a pair of eyes burn holes at the back of my head. I glanced behind me and saw Daniel glaring at us, talking to an old couple who looked like they would fall to sleep any second. I looked at him and my face softened, he looked worn down trying to keep a conversation with the guests. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"He's having a hard time, keeping up with everyone around him." I whispered, more to myself.

"Yeah..." Elliot trailed off, his eyes hardened slightly. I turned my head and saw Penelope talking to Daniel. I frowned, normally we would be laughing and smiling but his face paled.

"Something's wrong." I glanced back at Elliot "Sorry Elliot but I need to see what's wrong!" He nodded and let me go. I walked over to them, Daniel forced a smile on his face and I frowned slightly "Daniel, what's wrong?" I asked, he glanced around.

"Nothing." His eyes was set hard, it almost looked like he was fighting something deep inside of him. I placed my hand on his cheek and remembered back to the dream I had a long time ago

'**'I glanced around the amazing lit up room, the music played and people chatted but my attention was on the one in green. I couldn't move towards him yet I couldn't look away from his charm. He chuckled at one of the women's jokes and winked at her. I winced at the digusting feeling in my stomach. No doubt the man in green was beautiful. His short, black hair was styled perfectly. His eyes were the unique shade of indigo and his lips were plump. His green suit was straight and perfessional. I saw him lead a young lady with blond locks and blue eyes onto the dance floor. He whispered something in her ear which made her giggle and hush him. The sickly, disgusted feeling came back. The tears stung my eyes but I pretended not to be effected. He spun the woman around and his eyes landed on mine. Something didn't settle right with his eyes, his eyes looked cold...selfish and unkind. I saw the beast within him, caged up and wanting to be free. He passed the woman on to another man and began to walk towards me.**

**'**_**Daniel?' **_**No, it couldn't be! I saw the familiar smirk on his face, it was him!**

**"Would my lady like to dance?" His tone made me shiver, it was smooth and rich. Filled with confidence and...arrogance. I glanced down at his hand and back up to his face. **

_**'Say NO! THIS ISN'T DANIEL! Daniel is sweet, kind and a beautiful being' **_**I couldn't stop myself from nodding my head. He grinned and gently but firmly took my started to twirl and dance through the crowd, his eyes set on mine the whole was through. Suddenly, I started to feel dizzy. People's chatter got louder and louder, almost suffocating me.**

**"No" I whispered, he looked down confused at me.**

**"Pardon" I stepped back.**

**"No" I said more firmly and pulled away "You're not Daniel! Daniel is a kind, sweet, gentle being who would never hurt me! He would never act like this! He isn't arrogant or ungentlemanly! He would never act like this!" I spat out and ran out of the room. Running away from all the stares and all the attention. I turned right and ran into a dark, gloomy room "What is this place?" I asked myself. The only light was North, I glanced up and saw a red rose. I slowly made my way towards it, I reached out my and a touched it...' **

"Calista?" Daniel asked "Are you ok darling?" I blinked a few time and cleared my throat.

"I'm fine..." My voice was shaking "Daniel, what did Penelope say to you?" I asked, he frowned and chuckled nervously.

"She said nothing-" I shook my head Daniel.

"No Daniel, she said something to you. Something that you didn't like." I was trying to stop my voice from shaking. Why wasn't he telling me?

"It's nothing Calista." I groaned.

"Ever since she's came here you have been acting wierd around me... around everyone!" People was starting to look our way and whisper. I shook my head, forgeting about them and focusing on Daniel.

"Not now Cali-"

"DANIEL!" I shouted "Why do you even care about what they think? You're so much better then this!" I hissed at him, trying to be as quiet as my temper would let me. I scoffed "it's not like you WANT to be here, is it?" I bit my lip "It's like you don't want me to know something, and you don't, do you? You're hiding something from me...I know I shouldn't really accuse you but I just feel like... like you don't... love me anymore-" He grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the room, giving people fake smiles as he walked past. He slammed the doors shut behind us and looked almost frantic.

"How DARE you accuse me of not loving you anymore! I love you with all my heart Calista!" He sighed "I can't tell you what's going on-" I remembered Lucys words before I came into this time '**Don't go in the West Wing' **I knew my answers where going to be in there, I turned around and stalked up the steps towards the West Wing. He was on my heels "WHERE ARE YOU GOING CALISTA?" He shouted after me, he sounded nervous and afraid. I opened the door, feeling quite proud of myself for how fast I was going.

I decided to tell him what I thought **"You're not Daniel! Daniel is a kind, sweet, gentle being who would never hurt me! He would never act like this! He isn't arrogant or ungentlemanly! He would never act like this!" **I realised I blurted out the same lines that were in my dream. This dream couldn't be true...could it? I shook my head and carried on with my fast pace. I took in a deep breath, I heard him shouting at me but I didn't really listen to his blurred words. I opened the doors and it revealed the truth. I saw the beautiful rose that was laid on the side, I shook my head and felt my heart drop. The curse had started, I couldn't save him. I began to sob and shake.

"Calista..." Daniel sounded breathless, he walked up to me "Hey, why are you crying?" I turned around and looked up at him. The half moon glowed up the room, I couldn't really see his face.

"I couldn't save you in time..." I sobbed harder, I heard his sigh and wrap me in a warm hug. He buried his face in my hair "She cursed you didn't she?" I felt wated drip on my head and knew he was crying.

"Who?" His voice cracked, he wanted to know if I knew the full truth.

"Penelope, she cursed you..." He sobbed, I pulled away and caressed his wet cheek. I couldn't see his teary face, but I didn't really want to see him so weak. I shook my head and let him lean his head on my shoulder, he looked so defeated "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you..." He stayed still.

"You didn't tell me that this was going to happen." He whispered, I felt confused and guilty at the same time "I died, didn't I? I died saving you, you loved me for who I was... a beast..." I shushed him and stroked his hair "I saw myself in my dreams, I was...dead... I was told everything." He laughed, but it didn't sound right, it was broken "I sound like a mad man right now!"

"Hey, all the best people are mad..." I whispered, he chuckled the same broken laugh. His arms that were slumped against his sides where now wrapped my hips. He glanced up and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Promise me you won't leave me..." I held up my pinky and interwinded it with his. I secretly hoped he didn't see the tears that ran down my cheeks when I met his fragile eyes. His normal determind, prideful eyes were like broken glass, once you fixed it... once you fixed him you'll still see the cracks.

"I will never leave you. We are in this together." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I would've thought that this moment would be worst but quite honestly, I wasn't so much bothered. The only thing that bothered me was Daniels defeat. I felt a sudden urge to slap Penelope "I need to do something." I pulled away and left a kiss on his cheek. I laid him down on the soft bed and let him sleep, seeing the black circles under his eyes I knew he needed this. He reached out his hand pathetically.

"Please don't leave!" I smiled and walked over to his side. I curled down next to him and held his hand, falling into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I was in a dark room, there was no light but I didn't feel unsafe. I looked around, knowing that it wouldn't do any use since I couldn't see anything. <strong>

**"Calista!" A voice echoed, sounded desperate and frightful "PLEASE LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU?" **

**"Daniel!" I shouted back, I tried to move but couldn't. **

**"You can't save him you know?" I turned around and saw a faint light. **

**"I **_**can**_** save him and I **_**will**_** save him!" I stood firmly, trying to find the female who whispered that to me. **

**"Turn around, young one!" I turned around and saw the light get brighter. I closed my eyes as the light blinded me for a split second and opened them again. There stood Penelope, her hair was a golden colour and wavy. Her eyes, instead of the cold blue, was now like looking into the clear ocean. She looked down sympathetically at me, she fixed her elegant blue dress and walked towards me. She looked calm and relaxed. I heard Daniel's screams but I couldn't really hear them, its' like I knew they were there but I didn't react to them. I knew he was changing and I wouldn't let him. I had to deal with her first. **

**"Penelope?" I asked, she shook her head and placed her light hand on my shoulder.**

**"My name isn't Penelope Dear, it's Elizabeth." I frowned.**

**"What are you?" I asked, she giggled slightly and spun around.**

**"I am an **_**enchantress**_**." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"Why did you curse Daniel?" I felt hopeless, all I could do is ask questions to understand the situation. **

**"Daniel was a self, unkind heart. He only thought about himself and money. His soul is black, do you know what that means?" She asked, I shook my head "He is full of hatred and greed for the world. He is a closed case, he cannot be saved from the darkness... he has let the darkness consume him. He let himself turn into a monster." I shook my head.**

**"He's not a monster, he is one of the most kinded men I have met. Sure he is arrogant, and cold sometimes... but isn't everyone flawed? Everyone has something wrong with them." She kept her face emotionless, so I didn't know if she was buying or even listening to my excuses "I am too careless sometimes, I can be jealous and I let my temper over run me. I judge people before I even meet them and I can be cold, and bitchy as anyother woman on this planet. If you're punishing Daniel for his flaws then you should punish everyone on this Earth becuase everyone has a flaw. That's why I love Daniel, he has flaws and he doesn't hide them from the rest of the world. Flaws help us humans get by in this cold, selfish world... to get by we all need to be cold and selfish. I know my words may not mean a thing to you but I have to try..." She stared at me blankly as I finished. She glanced back to the screams of pain and then to me. She pursed her lips, and looked like she was thinking deeply. **

**"So" She stated "You're saying that Daniel is just mistunderstood?" She asked me, I nodded and bit my lip. **

**"I could prove to you that he is a changed man, I could show you the future if you want-"**

**"Nonsense, I have already seen it. I know what you've been through... afterall I am the one who sent you back to fix him." I frowned at her.**

**"So why don't you let me fix him? I could make him a greater man then he already is, I could make him love again." She looked like she was considering it. **

**"There is a way he could be saved..." I looked up and smiled.**

**"What is it?" She looked serious, this couldn't be good!**

**"He has to fight the beast within him." I gaped for a second. **

**"W-What is that suppose to mean?" She sighed, and opened a book.**

**"You need to help his fight the monster inside of him, the monster is strong and dark. The monster is lusterous, and over protective with what's his." She gave me a pointed look "This means they will both fight over you, try to take control. You know when the beast has taken over because Daniel will show animalistic qualities and well- You'll know when the time comes." I nodded, so Daniel and the Beast both want me? **

**"What about Daniel The spirit?" She smiled and stroked my cheek.**

**"He has returned back into Daniel, afterall Daniel couldn't fight the beast without his soul!" She smiled, and waved it off like a stupid idea. I frowed, there was seriously something wrong with this woman! "You must go now, bye!" She sang as I dissapeared, the last thing I heard her say was "Let the games begin!"**

* * *

><p>Burning, I smelt smoke. I coughed and opened my eyes. What was burning, I coughed and felt the head engulf me "Daniel?" My voice sounded croaky, I looked around and saw flames. I ran to my door and tried to open it "DANIEL?" I screamed as I banged on the door, I swear I fell asleep with him. Now I was back in my room, alone, in the middle of a fire and the door was locked. Great! I started to shake, feeling panicky as the flames closer. This was all a game to Elizabeth! I screamed again for Daniel, I tried to open the door again but it didn't work...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFFFFFFHANGGER! :O <strong>_

_**Please don't hate me, but I wanted to leave some of the juicy action for the next chapter... and I'm just not talking about the fire ;) *winky winky***_


	29. Chapter 29 I'll never be lonely again

_**:O HELLO ONCE AGAIN LADIES... AND GENTLESPOONS ^.^**_

_**Wow, so much action in one chapter... WELL YOU'RE GONNA GET EVEN MORE ACTION :D :D :D DUN DUN DUUUUHHHHHH**_

_**I forgot to mention, thank you Alexandrarose149 for the plot idea of the fire! :D :D So thank you so much for the idea and also the reviews! :D Whoa the hunger games? I feel honored :D :D Hopefully, there won't be as many people trying to kill eachother XD **_

_**And thank you to my amazing friend Duchess Of Decorum for supporting this story! :D YOU ARE AWESOME ^.^ I'm hoping for Calista to bish slap Elizabeth :)**_

_**OF COURSE I NEEDED TO PUT A LUDO SONG IN THIS STORY! I have gone crazy for Ludo :P SO the song is I'll never be lonely again by Ludo! HEH"**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel<strong>_

I opened my eyes grogily, and waited to be greeted by a gentle smile. I rubbed my eyes, feeling cold and somewhat empty. It was like something, or someone was missing. I tried to wrap my arms around the curvy body but my arms was met with an empty, cold space next to me. I frowned and my eyes shot open in panick. Maybe she just went to the toilet? Or maybe she was downstairs? But she never left without me, no matter what! I felt a feeling of dread in my stomach and my heart clench slightly. I craned my head towards the bathroom to try and hear some soft pitter patter of feet but I heard nothing. I frowned and ruffled my hair. I groaned, untied my tie and threw it across the room. I stood and opened the window to smell the fresh...burning? I sniffed up again, yup I definatly smelt burning. I froze, Oh god the burning was coming from the house. I rush to my door and tried to open it, it was locked. Budged in place like someone was leaned against it. I slammed my fists in anger against the door and it didn't move an inch.

""DANIEL?" I heared Calista's frightened voice, I barged the door.

"CALISTA!" I shouted back, trying to comfort her and tell her that I was coming. I somehow knew she was in the fire, slowly burning into nothing. I growled, I wasn't going to die like my parent's did! I am going to save her. I frantically looked around the room, trying to find some object to beat down the door. I heard her coughs, and something thud. My hands began to shake, I trembled in worry that something happened to her. A painful tug ran through my body, a high pitched ringing deafened me and my vision went blurred. I felt, I don't know... I felt more powerful.

'_**Must save what's mine!**_' A desperate, hoarse voice nagged in my head. I gripped my head tightly and cried in pain. A burning sensation took over '_**Mine!**_' I felt the animal inside me roar in anger, the fire became louder. The smell of burning and ash took over my senses. I howled angrily, feeling something rip through my back. I was almost like two knives pale my back, I felt two sharp things emerge painfully from my skull _**"**__**Mine**__**!' **_The voice became more powerful, it was like a wolf protecting it's cub...or mate? _**"**__**MINE!"**_ It howled in my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Beast <strong>_

**"Mine!' I thought angrily, I sniffed the air and narrowed my eyes on the wooden wall that was blocking my way. "MINE!" I growled, I ran to the door and shoulder barged it. I felt it jolt under my arm, still in the way "MINE!" I ran harder and barged the door down, feeling pride as I watched the door fall down. I sniffed the air, smoke and... vanilla and roses! I followed the lusterous scent, my mate was aroud somewhere. I saw the black smoke funnel through under the door and I knew my mate was here. I punched the door, feeling the hard wood crunch underneath my fist. I punched it two more times until a hole formed, I tried to look around but the smoke was making my eyes water. I pushed the door out of my way and saw the small, curled up figure on the floor "**_**MINE!**_**" I screamed and picked her up more gentler then I wanted to, I felt the warmth build up inside me and a sudden urge to protect my beautiful pet... she was mine and no one elses. She was mine to take and only mine. She would never escape me or try to leave me! I walked down the the room I was first locked in and laid her down on the bed. I smelt her scent all over the covers and all over me, the smell was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and remembered her juicy body against mine. I opened my eyes, and looked over her graceful face. Her creamy skin was covered with black patches and her cheeks were flushed. I carefully moved my hand and wiped her sweaty, damp forehead and the smell hit me ten times harder. I moved her soft hair out of her face and waited for her eyes to open...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel<strong>_

I opened my eyes, and looked around. Was everything a dream? Was the transformartion a dream? Was Calista's screams for help? I shook my head, everything wasn't a dream because her cries were too real. I realised I was sat on a chair next to Calista's peaceful slumber. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Daniel?" She whispered, I smiled gentle at her trying to mask the aching feeling in my body.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" I whispered back, scared of breaking her delicate body with my voice.

"A little under the weather..." She joked, she laughed but it turned to fits of coughing. I shot up and patted her back carefully.

"I'll get you some water!" I made my way to the hallways "ERICA, GET ME SOME WATER PLEASE!" I shouted, I heard some whispers and finally I got the glass of water "Thank you!" I quickly turned around and rushed back into the door. My eyes widened slightly, seeing the remains of the wooden door on the ground. What the... I shook my head and made my way over to Calista. I set the cup on the table next to the bed and sat her up, sorting out the pillows underneath her so she could sit up, then handed her the drink.

"Thank you..." She croaked out, she looked drowsy and need of sleep. I took the now empty glass away from her and put it back on the table. I stroked her hair and smiled down at her. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked like she was fighting to keep them opened "Daniel? Sing me a song, please." She almost begged.

**There's a star at the edge of the field where we kiss  
>Where I hold you and tell you I love you<br>And that star shine's its light  
>Through this young boy's window every night<br>As I lay here gazing, wishing for that love **

I stroked my hand through her hair like normal, somehow feeling honored she was here by my side. I gazed dreamily over her sleepy body, she stared up at me and smiled.

**But those young lover's days**  
><strong>Are still far away<strong>  
><strong>If that star keeps consoling<strong>  
><strong>I'll never be lonely<strong>  
><strong>Again<strong>

I saw her face flush, looking more healthy and colourful. She let me caress her face and stroke her cheek.

**On a hot Kansas night  
>I pulled you in tight<br>And gave you the words I'd been holding  
>I gazed in your twinkling eyes<br>And kissed you for the first time  
>And I felt my life suddenly gain meaning <strong>

She giggled slightly, her angelic giggle that made my body feel warm and giddy. I felt smile grow bigger as her body untensed.

**But since then many days**  
><strong>Have pushed you away<strong>  
><strong>If that star keeps consoling<strong>  
><strong>I'll never be lonely<strong>  
><strong>Again<strong>

She relaxed on the bed, happily sighing and finally closing her eyes.**  
><strong>

**Oh and my love  
>Those lover's days<br>Now they're so far, far away  
>If that star keeps consoling<br>Whomever you're holding  
>I'll never be lonely<br>Again**

I quietly sung the last few lines and felt my eyes drift shut. Both of us needed sleep...


	30. Chapter 30 Sexytime

_**OOOHHHH ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D :D I am very excited! ^.^**_

_**Seriously guys, I don't know when to finish this story... very unprofessional :P **_

_**Never mind! So, I'm trying to get this story finished, not because I dislike writing it because I love writing it but because I'm really excited to go onto the sequel...I got a bunch of awesome ideas :P :D **_

_**Plus, guys please don't be too tough on this chapter because I've never written anything like this before... :D You'll see what I'm talking about soon. **_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

I felt the room darken dramatically, I opened my eyes and looked out the window. The moon lit up the gloomy world outside beautifully, I glanced at saw Daniel still asleep on the chair and smiled to myself. _He never left me_. I sighed in content, I felt sore all over but maybe that was because on the light burns. The ached slightly when I moved but I think I would feel better walking around. I quietly removed the covers, and stood up but quickly had to lean on the bed. My legs felt like jelly, one step I would collapse. I glanced at Daniel to see if he was awake but met with bright, blue eyes. He shook his head and stod up, walking over to me he gentle placed me back down on the bed.

"Stay in bed, you're not well!" He huffed, pulling the covered back over me. I srunched up the white nightgown in my hands, Erica must've changed me out of the long dress.

"The moon looks pretty tonight." I commented, he looked out the window and wordlessly nodded. I fiddled with strands of random cotton on the covers "I want to go outside..." I whispered, I glanced up at him and he shook his head.

"You can't walk, how are you going to go downstairs?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes, he glanced at me and sighed finally "Fine, we are going outside." He walked over to me, placing an arm under my knees and one on my lower back, he picked me up and hugged me tight against his chest. I traced patterns with my finger on the suit he was still wearing last night.

"Where's your tie?" I was in love with him wearing his tie, he looks so charming and such a gentleman.

"I threw it on the floor." I fake gasped and turned my head away.

"You know I love you in the tie!" I pouted and crossed my arms, he led us downstairs whil laughing. I smiled to myself "You can put me down now." He gave me a concerned glance but put me down anyway. He wrapped his arm firmly around my waist making me blush like a teenage girl. We walked slowly outside, I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I really missed the rose gardens, the sweet scent and all the colours. I cuddled up to Daniel and closed my eyes.

"You really worried me y'know?" He stated, staring up at the starry skies "Who started it?" He asked.

"Elizabeth." God, I spat that name out like venom. I didn't really know what to think of her, one minutes she's a good person and the next she throws me into a fire and makes Daniel fight the beast. I felt my heart warm at the name but my stomach drop. He nuzzled my neck and pressed light kisses down. I smiled and stroked his hair "Daniel!" I laughed "Stop it tickles." I felt him smile against my neck, he was careful of the burns. Luckily, the should be fine in a few days and not scar. He hugged me tighter and carried on trailing kisses up my neck, and onto my cheek. Finally, his lips presed onto mine. I moaned in his mouth making a vibration, without Daniel's arms holding me up I doubt I could even stand. I would melt in his arms like an ice-cream on a summers day. I closed my eyes and srunched up his tux in my hands. It looked too tight on him, I removed the jacket and threw it on the floor. He shivered, I went to pull away but he placed a hand behind my neck and pressed me tighter against him (if that was even possible) "Daniel." I groaned in his mouth, he growled in approval and nibbled my neck. I tugged his hair, pulling his head back and trailed kissed down his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed, I playfully bit his neck and he huskily groaned. I felt the heat pool between my legs and continued on working on his neck. Leaving sweet kisses, I felt his hand grip my hips and he pulled me closer. He carefully sat us down on the grass and he laid down. He moved my legs so they were on both sides of his hip and gripped my thighs tightly. The heat almost burnt my stomach as our breaths turned into shallow pants. "I think we need to stop." My words were left unheard, they almost sounded like I was begging for more. I accidently brush against the tent in his pants, he let out a hoarse growl and pulled me up for a deeper kiss. He roughly grabbed my hips and harshly grounded them against his. The delicious friction made my throat dry, I opened my mouth but no words came out. He drove his hips harder and faster into mine "Daniel!" I hissed, feeling quite embrassed that he was watching me as I felt the intense pleasure. He trailed his hands down and squeezed my bum, I sighed heavily and tried to just concentrate the heat that was bubbling in my stomach, threatening to explode. I heard an animalistic howl come from Daniel, he kept muttering 'mine' under his breath, as he gripped my hips harder and slammed his hips into him. I cried out in complete ecstasy and gripped his shirt even tighter until my knuckles turned white. I collasped on top of him and tried to catch my breath. I pulled back and felt him trailed his hand gentle across my flushed cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, his hair was messy and his cheeks was glowing with a faint blush. I smiled down at him and gave him a gentle his on his lips.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this outside." I joked, he chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"After I've gotten rid of this curse, we are going to move far away from here and travel to all those places you wanted to go too." I gasped and looked up at him.

"How did you-" A look of amusement sparked in his eyes as a angelic smile spread on his face.

"I was told by a very special someone."


	31. Chapter 31 Safe

_**:D HEY GUYS! ITS BEEN A WHILE... Well not that long since the last chappie! :P MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**Alexandrarose149:: Thank you ^.^ **_

_**Duchess Of Decorum:: *blushes* Yeah... TROLOLOLOL They were both enjoying it ;) OF COURSE THERE WILL BE XD :D**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel<strong>_

All you could hear was the clock ticking, oh how I love silence... I felt Calista keep glancing at me and smirked to myself. I saw her blush slightly and look down. I sighed heavily, sat up and stretched my tired muscles. She walked over to me and pressed some gentle kisses down my neck. I shook my head and waved my hand.

"Not now Calista!" I complained, glancing back at the books. She sighed heavily but continued, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"You have been looking at those books for ages, just come and relax a little!" She moaned. I glanced at her and frowned.

"I'm busy!" I growled in annoyance, she pulled away and glared at me.

"What is your problem?" She exclaimed.

"I'm trying to find a cure for what is happening to me." I stated, I had no time for her. I needed to find out how to defeat this beast before it took over.

"Obsessing over it wont get you anywhere, I mean you need to clear your mind-" Why was she forcing this on me? I'm the only one trying here while she's taking the backseat ride.

"At least I care about what's going on unlike some people!" I hissed back, she glared at me and took a few steps back. Her knees almost hitting the bed, she caught herself and stood up, pulling her shoulders back trying to look slightly scary.

"How dare you accuse me of NOT caring! If I didn't care you would've had that curse put on you ages ago! If it wasn't for me you would be a wreck. Who was there for you when it happened? Who looked past all your flaws and fell in love with you anyway? It certainly wasn't 'Penelope'!" She spat out, her eyes sparkling with that familiar flame of anger. I stood up and walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry, I-I just feel under pressure right now-" She shushed me and stroked my cheek.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have pressured you to relax..." I chuckled and cuddled her in closer to me.

"You were right, I do need to relax. How about we just lay down for a bit and spend sometime together?" She smiled and nodded.

"I would love that." She whispered, I playfully pushed her on the bed and laid down next to her. We looked at eachother and smiled softly. I stroked her long hair and watched as she sighed in content. She innocently looked up at me and giggled. I felt a harsh tug inside me and ignored it, pulling her closer to me.

"_**Mine**_" The voice growled inside me.


	32. Chapter 32 Summer Songs

_**:O HELLO EVERYONE :D **_

_**I decided since the last chapter was short, but I just wanted to show some problems in Calista's and Daniels relationship because I hate it when stories make relationships 'perfect' and doesn't any problems they are against. SO ANOTHER FUN CHAPTER :D NO CRYING, NO SHOUTING JUST FUN!**_

_**BY THE WAY! None of you know the ages so I'll give you a general idea...**_

_**Daniel= 19 **_

_**Calista= 19**_

_**Erica= 38 (A bit old I know but SHE KNEW DANIELS MUM!)**_

_**Derek= 37 (I know he's younger then Erica but it isn't uncommon)**_

_**Lucy= 18 (HELL YEAH! I bet you thought she was older :D)**_

_**Elliot= 18 (you'll see why :) I IMPLIED SOMETHING)**_

_**Harris= 11 (A bit old I know but nevermind)**_

_**Patick= 15 (It says in chappie 1)**_

_**Jack= 20 (The player guy who everyone hates :D)**_

_**Duchess of Decorum:: WE WILL GET BETTER! *Hero pose* We will never know how they relax :)**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

_**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL ARTISITS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel<strong>_

I smiled to myself as I watched Calista laugh at Derek's joke, this is the way life was suppose to be... a life a couldn't give her. This curse didn't only effect me but Calista too, it made me drained and moody all the time. Whenever I lashed out, Calista just had to grit her teeth and smile, soothing my nerves. Maybe she would be better off without this, without me. I shook my head and continued to watch as she danced merrily towards Erica, dragging her towards the middle of the lit up garden. It was a awefully warm day, I sighed and took another sip of my water. Even though she told me she would be with me every step of the way I cannot help but think it wasn't fair on her. She desserved to live her life fully, maybe even go back to the time she came from. She would be reunited with Patrick and all is well... but where would that leave us? I snapped out of my pitiful thoughts as a figure blocked my light, I looked up and saw Calista wildily smiling at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

"It's quite hot out here." She rolled her eyes.

"Well you do have a jacket on!" I chuckled at her, she sat down on my lap and swung her legs rather childishly "Wanna join in?" She asked as I gazed at the servents that danced around and laughed happily.

"Why not?" I picked her up bridal style, smiling to myself as she squeaked and laughed, playfully smacking my shoulder. I grinned evilly as an idea entered my thoughts.

"DANIEL!" She shouted as I spun us around. I knew I was the only one who could make her smile like this and it was my duty to make her happy. Everyone cheerfully laughed around as another song came on.

**I**_** threw a wish in the well  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell  
>And now you're in my way<br>I trade my soul for a wish  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this<br>But now you're in my way **_

Calista smiled knowingly at Erica and loudly sung the next part._**  
><strong>___

**Your**_** stare was holdin'  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<strong>_

Erica laughed and skipped towards Calista. Calista pulled away from me and began to dance wierdly. They both then pelted out the chorus, I felt myself smiling and saw Derek clapping along.__

**Hey,**_** I just met you and this is crazy,**_  
><em><strong>But here's my number so call me maybe<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hard to look right at you baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number so call me maybe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number, so call me maybe<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all the other boys, try to chase me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number so call me maybe<strong>_

Calista stared at me and winked, mouthing call me. They both ran over to Lucy and dragged her in aswell. She glanced around and her gaze fell on Elliot, Calista and Erica squealed like little teenage girls and pushed Lucy towards Elliot.__

**You**_** took your time with the call**_  
><em><strong>I took no time with the fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I beg and borrow and steal<strong>_  
><em><strong>Have foresight and it's real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way<strong>_

I saw Elliots face go bright red as Lucy winked at him. Huh, who knew Lucy had game? Erica smirked and walked over to Derek, she sung the next part with a mischievous glint in her eye. _**  
><strong>_

**Your**_** stare was holdin', Ripped jeans,  
>Skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin'<br>Where you think you're going, baby?**_

Calista was laughing wildly as they all began singing- well shouting the chorus again. I would've really hated this song if Calista wasn't singing it, and giving me suggestive glances. __

**Hey**_** I just met you**_  
><em><strong>And this is crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number<strong>_  
><em><strong>So call me maybe<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hard to look right, at you baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number so call me maybe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number so call me maybe<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all the other boys, try to chase me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number so call me maybe<strong>_

Calista blushed slightly as Harris led her towards me, after all the other two girls were...busy. __

**Before**_** you came into my life I missed you so bad**_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before you came into my life I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you should know that I missed you so, so bad<strong>_

My stare softened as she blushed brighter then before. I knew the private meaning behind those words, before she met me her life was dull and looking quite empty... as she told me about it. _**  
><strong>_

**It's**_** hard to look right at you baby,  
>But here's my number so call me, maybe<br>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
>But here's my number so call me maybe<br>And all the other boys try to chase me,  
>But here's my number so call me maybe<br>Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad<br>Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
>And you should know that<br>So call me maybe**_

After the girls finished singing and dancing wildly, everyone cheered and laughed at them. The atmosphere lightened up massively. I felt a giant stupid grin take over my face, Calista hugged me and I automatically wrapped my arms around her. Elliot turned the music over and another random song played. Elliot gently took Lucys hand and they danced, I would've shouted some cocky remark at them if I wasn't focused on the girl in my arms. She smiled up at me, I wiped the thin layer of sweat from her forehead. I spun her around and pulled her in her center. We swayed to the beat, she sighed in content and smiled rather evilly at me.

"Since we sung I think you lot should sing." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't make you sing!" I chuckled as she pouted.

"Please Daniel!" She gave me the puppy eyes and I felt myself melt.

I sighed "Fine! Wait here and I'll something sorted." She clapped happily and squealed. I knew I had to make this good!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

I sipped my drink and laughed at another one of Lucy's impressions. Erica rolled her eyes but smiled. She maybe mature but she sure did know how to have fun! The afternoon went to quickly, if was soon evening and it was getting quite cold, the sky darkened loads.

"EXCUSE ME EVERYONE!" A loud voice shouted, everyone turned towards the center and saw Harris stood there looking charming and cute! "WE HAVE ANOTHER SONG BY A NUMBER ONE BOYBAND-"

"I told you not to say that!" Derek whispered to him, Harris pulled a sulky face and shook his head.

"I am introducing you, you're lucky I am even doing this! ANYWAY! THEY ARE SINGING TO THREE VERY SPECIAL PEOPLE! SO HERE COMES THE BEASTS!" Everyone laughed as Daniel stormed on stage and carried Harris off stage. Daniel walked back on and cleared his throat.

(Daniel) **I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
>5 steps behind ya<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award,<br>That's how much you mean to me**

Elliot and Derek walked on the stage, I let out a loud laugh as Elliot struck a dorky version of a Michael Jackson move. I saw Lucy shake her head, blushing. They all sung together and danced quite wierdly...

(Elliot, Derek and Daniel)** You could be my it girl  
>Baby you're the shit girl<br>Lovin' you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl,<br>This is it girl  
>Give me 25 to life<br>I just wanna rock all night long,  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my it girl  
>You're my biggest hit girl<strong>

Derek winked at Erica, looking quite smooth and calm. He shouted the rest of his parts. **  
><strong>

(Derek) **Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>**(Elliot) **Oh oh oh oh **_**[x2]**_**  
><strong>(Derek) **Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>**(Elliot) **Oh oh oh oh **_**[x2]**_**  
><strong>(Both) **Let me play it loud**

Elliot pulled a different pose for each one of the bounced towards Lucy and sung, she smiled brightly and rolled her eyes. 

(Elliot) **You can't help but turn them heads  
>Knockin' them dead<br>Dropping like flies around you  
>If I get your body close not letting go<br>Hoping you're about to  
>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<br>You're done!  
><strong>

(Daniel)**They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!  
>Like a TV show playing reruns<br>Every chance I get,  
>I'm a turn you on<strong>

They all joined back together and sang the chorus together. I felt almost embarssed about how much attention we recieved from the other servents and maids.**  
><strong>

(All) **You could be my it girl  
>Baby you're the shit girl<br>Lovin' you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl<br>This is it girl  
>Give me 25 to life<br>I just wanna rock all-night-long  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my it girl  
>You're my biggest hit girl<strong>

(Derek) **Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>**(Elliot) **Oh oh oh oh **_**[x2]**_**  
><strong>(Derek) **Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>**(Elliot) **Oh oh oh oh **_**[x2]**_**  
><strong>(Both) **Let me play it loud**

(Derek) **Can't seem to stop you from... running, running  
>Through my, through my mind, mind<br>**(Elliot) **Just keep it coming, coming  
>Til' I make you mine, mine<br>**(Daniel) **You've got that something, something  
>I wanna be with girl<br>You're my greatest hit girl  
><strong>(Elliot) **Just say this is it girl...  
><strong>(Derek) **Hey baby...  
><strong>(All) **Don't you know you're my it girl**

(All) **You could be my it girl  
>Baby you're the shit girl<br>Lovin' you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl<br>This is it girl,  
>Give me 25 to life<br>I just wanna rock all night long  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my it girl  
>You're my biggest hit girl<strong>

(Derek) **Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>**(Elliot) **Oh oh oh oh **_**[x2]**_**  
><strong>(Derek) **Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>**(Elliot) **Oh oh oh oh **_**[x2]**_**  
><strong>(Both) **Let me play it loud**

(All) **Let me hear you singing like...  
>Oh oh oh oh <strong>_**[x2]**_**  
>Everybody in the crowd<br>Let me hear you singing like  
>This is it girl.<strong>

Everyone clapped and laughed. Erica was simply raising an eyebrow at Derek, Lucy was smiling brightly and clapping frantically... To be honest I don't really know what I was doing. I was just cheering loudly and clapping. Daniel jogged over to me and I pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is that what you wanted?" Daniel asked, smirking.

"More then what I wanted actually!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO I HAVE SOME SHIPPER NAMES... I tend to do this because I really just get that bored XD<strong>_

_**Daniel and Calista= DANLISTA... or DANSTA! (Sounds quite rubbish I know XD)**_

_**Erica and Derek= DERICA... or EREK (Sounds bloody creepy)**_

_**Lucy and Elliot= LUCIOT... or ELLY (Sounds bad... whoops)**_

_**SONGS**_

_**IT GIRL BY JASON DERULO**_

_**CALL ME MAYBE BY CARLY RAE JEPSEN :D :D**_


	33. Chapter 33 Pages

_**HELLO! Whoa its been a while, huh? *awkwardly laughs* Yeah... sorry about that, heh... Anyway! ZANK YOU DUCHESS OF DECORUM! YOU ARE AWESOME SAUCE! :D**_

_**...do I have to do the intro...**_

_**Daniel:: Yeah you do ¬.¬**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

I opened my eyes groggily, feeling the bed tilt slightly as he laid down next to me. With a squeak of the matress, he pulled the covers over him aswell. I turned my body towards him, and cuddled my arms. Sighing slightly, I felt his soothing strokes on my side. I smiled, and hugged closer to his warmth. I stared into his eyes, they were still bright even though you could clearly see the dark circles. He still glowed even though his skin was pale and looked worn out. I placed my hand on his boney cheek, and traced circles with my thumb on his warm skin. He smiled, and engulf my hand his his.

"We're going to make it through this." I whispered, the room was still dark. It was one in the morning, he was up studying the curse yet again. I knew it was for our own good but somehow I just kind of felt hopeless and pathetic. I mean, I couldn't help because it was his fight. It's kind of like a wife watching her husband boxer fight in the ring, you don't want to see him get hurt but forced to watch, you want to see him smile at his victory. You want to see the sudden excitement he gets when they announce his name, and hold up him arm in a sign of victory "Go to sleep." I whispered, watching his eyes droop slightly before shutting completely. The only sound in the room was our calm breathing, I closed my eyes and drifted off with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel<strong>_

The suns light filtered through the curtains, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head and groaned in pain. Stupid late nights! I stretched but felt a light weight on my chest. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the strain on them as the light furiously attacked them. I sighed heavily and glanced down, staring at the brown haired girl on me. I wiped the sleep away from my eyes, it's been four week since the curse, four week since Elizabeth. That witch! I thought ratherly bitterly about her, four week straight I have been studying and trying to find answers, clues and hints on how I could fight away the beast. I felt the cool breeze emitting from the window I left open last night, sighing again. I gently rolled Calista onto her side and stood up carefully, not wanting to fall over. Pulling out a pair of black slacks, a crisp white shirt and polished shoes. I lazily put them on, and ran a hand through my hair while yawning. I walked over to my study desk, I glanced over at the crumpled up papers piled on the floor and table. I glanced at Calista, and felt a gentle smile cover my tired features. I sat down on my creaking chair; I knocked the papers, and books out of my way. I felt bored seeing the black writing on the tedious white paper. I scanned quickly through, knowing today that it was just going to be another failed attempt, but I knew that the sharp headaches, mood swings, and lustful moods were because of this... this MONSTER! I don't really know why I desserve such... hindrance on my life, this thing weighed down the good things in my life! I ran my hand through the birds nest on top of my head, or the thing that some may call my 'hair'. I heard Calista small, high pitched sneeze next to me; I glanced to her, and saw a light, sleepy smile on her face.

"Good moring, honey." She whispered, I wouldn't be suprised if she did know that my head was pounding with the force of a train. I winced, and gritted my teeth.

"Hello beautiful." She giggle silently before crawling over to me. I felt a jolt of warmth spread through my veins, and stopped in my stomach. I growled as she pressed a sweet, timid kiss on my cheek "Calista." I warned her, she widened her eyes and bit her lip, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"S-Sorry!" She squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand. I yawned, and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, you forgot." She looked down, almost like a scolded child. I chuckled at the resemblance "I promise after this is over, you can shower me with kisses." I grinned when she blushed and playfully slapped my arm.

"Psh, only because you want me too!" She squinted her eyes, and pounted her lips. I rolled my eyes at her and pecked her cheek.

"Yeah right!" She gasped, and glared at my sarcastic comment.

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrow, and folded her arms.

"Yes, really!" I widened my eyes when a mischievous smiled graced her plump lips. She moved closer, kneeled up on her knees, and fiddled with the top button of my shirt. She stared into my eyes, her amber eyes shined and sparkled with playfullness.

"Well then, I think you could survive a whole week without my kisses..." Oh no! She wouldn't do that- yeah, she's serious!

"Well honey, I think that YOU couldn't survive a whole week without MY kisses." I winked, I saw that blush colour her cheeks, and she gave me that sexy smile.

"I so could!" She exclaimed, I wiggled my eyes, and smiled brightly.

"I don't think you could resist my charm." She rolled her eyes, and threw her head back pulling a 'damsel in distress' pose.

"Oh! How could I ever survive without your sweet caresses?" She dramatically sighed. I chuckled, and shrugged.

"I don't know... maybe your Prince Charming could save you?" She gazed into my eyes.

"Oh yeah? Who's my Prince Charming then?" She asked, pretending to think.

"I am." I pulled her into a kiss, ignoring the mad roar in my head. I placed my hands on her hips, tracing small circles with my thumbs. She sighed contently in my mouth, I nibbled her lip, and she opened her mouth slightly. A red light flashed in my mind, I flashed open my eyes not realising I closed them, and pulled away. She bit her lip and awkwardly scratched her head.

"Maybe we should get breakfast..." I cleared my throat, and wordlessly nodded. She sighed, and put her dressing gown on (or a robe). She glanced back at me before walking out the room. Will it always be like this?

_**Mine **_The voice snarled in my head, I pushed the dark thoughts away. The thoughts of her underneath me, squirming, and her cheeks flushed. A layer of swaet covering her- NO DANIEL! You cannot think of these things right now!


	34. Chapter 34 Be yourself

_***nervous laughter* Hey... it's been a while huh? I am really sorry, I just had a... GIGANTIC writers block but I'm fine... for now! The battle has been won but the war is far from over *dramaticness***_

_**SO THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALEXANDRAROSE149 AND SILVER EYED SLAYER FOR REVIEWING :) :)**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

A few days later, we were sat at the table in silence... silence wasn't exactly suprising anymore. People were noticing Daniel's foul mood, and I was just kind of brushed past by servents, they all completely ignored me as they were scared of Daniels wrath. I exhaled rather loudly, and tapped the small, white tea cup infront of me. To say I was bored was an understatement, I glanced up from the half empty cup, and stared at Daniel. His stubble was bearly containable, he looked older and more mature then what he is. His normally clean cut hair was shaggy, and his fresh appearance looked rugged. His eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, he sipped his coffee like some addict before meeting my eyes. I coughed awkwardly, and looked down at my lap. It seems like most mornings will be the same! I tapped my foot lightly on the ground, he was back to will defensive and cold self again... yay. He stood up, I winced as his chair made a horrid scraping noise, and he simply walked out of the room. I was alone... yet again, which wasn't a suprise for me. He's been avoiding me like the plague, and he always seemed so... tense when I talked to him or touched him.

"Morning." I glanced behind me and saw Lucy stood their looking nervous. Lucy has been avoiding me like the rest of the maids, and she always made up excuses everytime I asked her if she wanted to go out somewhere. I hummed, showing her that I knew she was here. She sighed heavily, and took Daniels place infront of me "How are you feeling?" I glared at her slightly, looking slightly shocked at my reaction. She composed herself, and leaned back while fiddling with her thumbs. A few seconds silece was broken "I'm sorry" I raised an eyebrow "I know I left you in your time of need as well as Daniels, b-but he's just so... so scary!"

I frowned "You're not the one who had to put up with his shit while you were alone with him... oh right! You was never left alone with him." She looked upset, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, but I have seen him when he's angry. He goes all -" She stared in terror at something behind me, I turned my head and saw Daniel's furious expression.

"Goes all what, huh?" I glared at him, I must say he is pretty intimidating but he doesn't scare me. For all I know, this was just a little child having a tantrum.

"Look Daniel-" I started, he shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"No! I can see what's going on, you're all leaving me!" I rolled my eyes, oh lord he's paranoid!

"We're not leaving you Daniel." I whispered. Lucy stood up quietly, and made a move to the exit.

"I need to do some washing." She scurried out, oh great! I'm alone with the hulk!

"They're all leaving me! My friend's are leaving me! And you'll leave me-" I growled.

"SHUT UP DANIEL! If I was going to leave wouldn't I have left now, huh? I've put up with most of your shit so far, so I'm sure I can put up with it until the end of this nonsense!" He pointed to himself, and laughed high pitched.

"My shit?" I nodded, and took a sip of my now cold tea "Well if I'm so annoying then why don't you just leave." I frowned.

"You... you want me to leave." I grimaced at the mare thought; sure I was a bit mean to him, but it's not just him in a foul mood! He sighed, ran a trembling hand through his hair and looked at me with a sad face... at this moment I am really afraid for his sanity.

"O-of course not honey! I love you... you complete me!" Yeah, he's lost it. I stood up, and walked up to him. He had to know the cold, harsh truth.

"Daniel, do you want to know why everyone is avoiding you?" He nodded "Because you have been nothing but a complete jerk! You shout at everyone for no reason, you say horrid comments and insults to those who serve you, and you insult me ability to care for you and understand you!" He looked down at our interwinded hands; I didn't even noticed I touched him "Look, I do love you lots, but you need to have a serious change in attitude! This isn't you! The Daniel I know is handsome in look, and personality ways! Daniel is gentle, smooth talking, and funny... he's sly, arrogant at times, and overly lazy. But that's what makes him amazing! Please Daniel, for our sake and your sake just go back to the old you before you lose yourself." I pressed gentle kisses on his cheeks, nose, well near enough everywhere on his face, and finally his lips "Remember why the curse was put on you in the first place? He's getting stronger because you're letting him. Just try to ignore him, and his teasing." He frowned, but nodded.

"Do you want to know what he teases me with?" I nodded "He sends me pictures of you...during...y'know?" I blushed, and pulled away but he pulled me closer to him "Not matter how much I would love you see you squirming under me, it can't happen now." I bit my lip, old habits are hard to break! He groaned "Don't bite your lip! You know what it does to me!" I removed my teeth quickly, feeling a surge of happiness now that he was acting as himself. Even with the stubble and shaggy hair... Not that I minded the stuble but the hair style just had to go...

"Daniel?" He hummed "Please get an haircut...BUT keep the stubble." He just chuckled, and I finally felt some hope for him...


	35. Chapter 35 Our time

_***sigh* My house is so lonely :( So I thought writing a chapter will make me feel better while blasting out some music! I'm feeling happier already :D :D :D**_

_**Alexandrarose149: Hopefully Calista will pull Daniel out of his...problem? :) :) Thank you for reviewing! :D :D :D YOU ARE AWESOME :)**_

_**Duchess of Decorum: Naww! Daniel, come back! CALISTA NEEDS YOU! STOP BEING CRAY CRAY BOY ;) :) Im a sucker for happy endings :D :D ZANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :D :D**_

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?-**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast**_

_**Calista**_

After the drama in the kitchen, I figured out I needed sometime away from this madness. I walked down the long hallway, and saw Harris innocently sat there playing with some toy cars. I smiled lightly, seeing his ears, tail, paws, and wings were gone. He glanced up, and waved frantically. I walked towards him, and sat next to him.

"Hello, Harris!" I greeted with childish excitement.

"Hi!" I laughed when he started to chase to cars around, he did remind of Patrick in his younger years. It was strange though, when I thought of him I didn't feel regret or guilt. I felt content that I had once knew him, and that I will always love him. He's my brother, I remember when we use to play tag or hide and seek.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he place a toy car in my hand.

"This guy-" He pointed to the car in front "-Robbed a house, and the police are chasing after him. But then he turns into a dinosaur-" He grabbed a toy dinosaur. He roared as he stomped on his cars like a T-Rex "- and destroyed everything!" I laughed, and played along.

"Then the FBI came, and tried to shrink the dinosaur!" Harris gasped in horror as the dinosaur fell over.

"What happens next?" He asked me, I smiled down at him, and picked up the dinosaur.

"He found a home, and was loved dearly by his family." I saw his eyes sparkle with happiness "Because everyone deserves to be loved. No matter what they've done in the past, because you shouldn't live in the past or get to caught up thinking about the future, you should live in the present." He nodded. I gave him the toy dinosaur, and stood up "I have to go now, and check up on Daniel. Make sure you keep a close eye on the dinosaur for me." I winked, and walked upstairs. I bounced down to Daniel's room, and knocked.

"Come in!" I shook my head at hims serious voice. I walked in, and saw that he had his hair cut in a clean, short hairsyle , and he kept the stubble. I bit my lip, who knew a guy could look like...like a god! _And I get him all to myself_, I thought evilly as I strolled towards him. He was sat at his desk, on his swivel chair with his back to me.

"Hey you." I poked his cheek teasingly. He grinned, and spun around, catching my hand in his grasp.

"Hmmm, what could you want?" He asked, his voice was in a slight purr. I never really realised that his voice held a husky purr to it! I gnawed the inside of my cheek, and smiled. I shook my head, and pretended to seal my mouth shut. His eyes darkened slightly, and he pulled me closer "Tell me." I shook my head again, and smirked at his annoyed glance. He tugged on my hand sending me tumbling on his lap, I blushed but refused to tell him. If someone walked in the room they would think the worse, afterall my face was flushed, I was straddling Daniel, and we were both close...too close. Damn! Does he know what he does to me? He grabbed my free hand, and pulled our faces closer "Tell me." I opened my mouth slightly but no words came out. I shivered when I felt his hot breath against my ear as he brushed his lips over it "You little minx." He growled, I tugged me closer so my hands were resting on his shoulders. Releasing my wrists, he gripped my hips in a steel grip. I blushed as I felt the hot tingling sensation engulfed me. My breath hitched in my throat as his breath moved from my ear to my jaw line. He ghosted his lips over my sensitive part, like he was almost teasing me. I whimpered, and pushed up even closer so out chests we touching. I closed my eyes for a brief seconds as he whispered "I demand you tell me what you want." I couldn't stay quiet forever but I admit I was having too much fun. I kept my mouth firmly shut, and opened my eyes meeting his glazed over ones. His eyes stared up hungrily at me, making me squirm under his intense stare.

"D-Daniel." I breathed out, he craned his neck so he could continue his cruel kisses on my neck. I squeezed his shoulders as he trailed his hands down to my bottom. He chuckled which sent vibrations down my flushed neck, my breath speeded up slightly. I close my eyes tightly "Daniel, please!" His long fingers stroked further down to the back of my thighs.

"Tell me what you want!" I could tell he was getting impaitent of this silly game. I opened my eyes, and tried to pull back.

"Don't make me beg." He smirked, his eyes stared me up and down. He dug his fingers into my skin, and pushed me up against him.

"Darling. If I wanted you to beg, I would be making you do it already." He purred. I unintentionally bucked up hips towards his tent, and he lowly growled.

"I thought you said we shouldn't be doing this." My voice sounded so... so weak! He greeted my statement with a harsh thrust of his hip, leaving me breathless, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You were saying." My mouth was slightly agape from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

"N-N-nothing." I squeaked, he smirked and twisted his hips in a way that should be illegal! Our kisses grew sweeter, and sweeter. We knew our time was yet, but it would be soon.


	36. Chapter 36

_***Crawls out from under rock* Oh hey guys, heh it's uh been a while! Im really sorry for that... I'm not sure if this chapter or next chapter will be the last before the sequel *.* **_

_**Let's see how things go, huh? I also listened to the scientist but coldplay, it set the mood alot ^.^ When they're alseep I was listening to Stop crying your heart out by oasis. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista<strong>_

I stroked Daniel's face, he looked so peaceful and angelic. If it wasn't for this curse I would've mistaken him for one, but for now he was my fallen angel, and it was my duty to help pull him up again. I'd like to think he was an angel at times, I still remembered him with his beautiful yet so powerful wings behind him. He was a beautiful disaster. No, he was my beautiful disaster. His eyes were like tiny mirrors, threatening to brake from one fragile move... One wrong move. I knew he wasn't strong enough yet, he was gaining energy and finding his inner strength, and embracing his true soul. If his soul was a colour it would be dark blue like a stormy sea. Bringing down druken sailers with it's wrath, surly it was a fasinating sight but when the waters are calm they were amazing. I traced the lines of his face, it was like I was remembering him for the last time... why did it feel like the last time? I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to my Daniel, and I will do everything in my power. He fluttered his eyes open and a gentle smile graced his lips.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered, and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, you need it." I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes again, and fell asleep with a smile curved on his face. I shut my eyes and felt a tingling sensation spread through my body. It was like I was floating. Like one move and I would fall. Where would I fall? There was no where to fall! Just a blank scenery...nothing. Was I scared to fall? No, my body felt like the time was right.

Would it hurt to fall?

That was something that I wasn't really worried about, I felt numb like there was no such thing as pain... like I was invincible. Was this truly a dream? Did it mean anything? I stared up at the white ceiling... was that the ceiling or the ground. I didn't really know but did I honestly care? My hand burned, like I was feeling for something... or maybe someone? I glanced next to me and saw a outline of a man. I wasn't scared of him, I was scared that he was going to fade completely and leave me here... alone in this blank place. I stared back up at the ceiling, and blinked. I wiggled my toes, they felt wierd... like someone was tigling them but it didn't make me laugh, I felt nothing. I glanced back and saw that the outlined man now had bright eyes. Familiar blue eyes that looked wise beyond years but scared like a little boy. I wanted to squeeze the outlined man but my fingers wouldn't move,.

_Hold up  
>Hold on<br>Don't be scared  
>You'll never change what's been and gone<em>

Don't be scared? I wasn't scared. I felt free and happy but numb. This was a strange feeling but I liked it. I glanced back at the man, it was like each one of his features where being coloured in like a colouring book.

_May your smile (may your smile)  
>Shine on (shine on)<br>Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
>Your destiny may keep you warm<em>

Warmth filled me as the man smiled at me, his teeth weren't terribly straight but they just seemed so... perfect. I lightly smiled back, we both stared at eachother and I knew who this man was. I felt like I did but my sleeping mind wouldn't but a name on the face._  
><em>

_'cause all of the stars  
>Are fading away<br>Just try not to worry  
>You'll see them some day<br>Take what you need  
>And be on your way<br>And stop crying your heart out  
><em>

It felt nice, my heart felt as if all it's demons and fears floated away. It was just me in this blank room, with a mysterious outline man. I glanced and saw that most of his features appeared.

_Get up (get up)  
>Come on (come on)<br>Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)  
>You'll never change<br>What's been and gone  
><em>

I smiled at the beautiful man, I stared in wonder as two wings grew out his back. The lines entwined with eachother smoothly, it was like a small dance. I wasn't scared, his eyes comforted me along with his thumb stroking my hand.

_'cause all of the stars  
>Are fading away<br>Just try not to worry  
>You'll see them some day<br>Take what you need  
>And be on your way<br>And stop crying your heart out_

The wings started to colour; the top were a coal black colour but soon melted to angelic white. He was a fallen angel with beautiful wings. I glanced back at the man's face and saw that half was rough while the other was clean cut. He just stared with one electric blue eye and one black. They were equally hypnotizing. His smile was alluring, one side was perfect while the other grew into fangs. I blinked, this man was strangely...beautiful...bewitching...and graceful. How was it graceful? I would never know!

_'cause all of the stars_  
><em>Are fading away<em>  
><em>Just try not to worry<em>  
><em>You'll see them some day<em>  
><em>Take what you need<em>  
><em>And be on your way<em>  
><em>And stop crying your heart out<em>

A golden light engulfed us both, I flinched and looked up. I saw a crooked halo, all angels has halos and he was my angel. I saw the light give the man a healthy glow, his skin wasn't a deathly white like the background but a golden tan.

_We're all of us stars_  
><em>We're fading away<em>  
><em>Just try not to worry<em>  
><em>You'll see us some day<em>  
><em>Just take what you need<em>  
><em>And be on your way<em>  
><em>And stop crying your heart out<em>  
><em>Stop crying your heart out<em>  
><em>Stop crying your heart out<em>

I didn't have to cry anymore. I wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid. We weren't afraid as long as we had eachother close by. We both looked up at the ceiling and squeezed eachothers hand tightly.

"Daniel." I whispered, I felt like I wasn't flying anymore... No, I was falling. Not one sound came from my mouth as there was no need. I wasn't afraid, because he was right next to me. Guarding us with his heavenly light. He was my heavenly light. As we fell I smiled. He was my fallen angel and soon we would be back where we belonged. In eachother's arms and back with our friends. Here there was no Elizabeth. No beast. Just me and Daniel, falling into the radiant abyss...

At the end of the day, we knew we would fall for eachother over and over again if we had too...

He was my fallen angel...

I was his guardian angel...

He was my darkness and I was his light...

~Because in this world we're all candles trying to light up the darkness but sometimes the darkness consumes us. We all need that one candle to light up our darkness, no matter who they are, what gender or age... At the end of the day, it's just you and them floating or falling...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*sigh* Such a hard chapter to write. I didn't want some epic fight, just some closure for the characters. The sequal will be out soon :) Maybe it'll be called 'Light in a world of darkness' but if you have suggestions for what it should be called then I will listen :) Did you like the little quote thing at the end? It was hard for me to think of but Oasis helps with EVERYTHING! Any OC's you want me to add I will (I will give you full credit in every chapter! ^.^) and the next chapter will be a little thank you one! To everyone who has supported this story! :) I don't want to ramble on for too long so I'll see you for the thank you chapter (Hopefully)! :) :)<strong>_


	37. Chapter 37 SPECIAL THANK YOU

_**HELLO! As you can see by the last chapter the story's over ;( BUT NOT FOR LONG! :D I'm going on a camping trip for a few days so maybe that will bring me lots of inspiration for all the stories I'm writing. Nature help with everything! ^.^ The last chapter I told you all that this is a thank you chapter, I do these for all my stories and will continue doing so... after all, without you lovely lot I wouldn't have finished this story! You were all supportive and I hope you will all be there for the sequal! ^.^ If I miss anyone out PM me and I'll add you in! :D I really am sorry if I do, I would feel like such a horrible person! LISTENING TO THE BEATLES... THE BEATLES PUT ME IN AN AWESOME MOOD! :D**_

_**Let's start with the favourites! :) **_

_GrapeJuice101_

_I got mugged by a penguin_

_I-fell-in-love-once_

_LoveSarii_

_Nevergonnafitin_

_RosesnWater_

_SassySlytherinChic_

_Sophieluv_

_The next door_

_WankaGirl_

_**You're all amazing! You're favourites honestly made be squeal like a little girl and dance around... a alot *blushes* And my dancing isn't that good! **_

_**ON TO THE STORY ALERTS! :O**_

_Bookaddict4ev_

_Cetanukawm_

_DreamerNumber3_

_I-fell-in-love-once_

_Kisa Megimi_

_Silver Eyed Slayer_

_Sophieluv_

_Twirlgirl2010_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALERTING MY STORY! I'm happy you liked the story! It's means a lot to me and I literally can't thank you enough for supporting! **_

_**NOW THE REVIEWERS!**_

_**Silver Eyed Slayer! Thank you for reviewing the story! It motivates me A LOT! :D YOU'RE A NINJA! By the way, your username is amazing *.* **_

_**Liliesandroses! Thank you for all the reviews! They motivated me to get off my butt and write some more ^.^ You were always so nice in the reviews and I'm very thankful for that :) I LOVE YOUR NAME ALSO! (Why are there so many awesome names?)**_

_**Sophieluv! Your reviews did make me smile... a lot! I have to thank you for praising the chapters and plot points! :D :D Your reviews made me squeal and dance around (as I mentioned I can't dance! XD) Thank you for the support and motivation! **_

_**Princessofsea! (Beautiful user name) THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! Pretty freakin awesome of you my friend :) :) **_

_**SassySlytherinChic! ...YOU. ARE. EPIC! Your reviews made me smile very big... so big I remember my cheeks aching! (ouch XD) 3) Charlie also thanks you! You've helped a lot with your ideas! So just a massive THANK YOU - told you the thank you would be big...Too bad I can't get it any bigger because it needs to be!**_

_**Katia! YOUR REIVEW WAS AWESOME! I felt nothing but amazed when I read your review, and I'm happy you enjoyed it because I definitely did I enjoy writing it. I hope you'll read the sequal when I can put it up ^.^**_

_**Bookaddict4ev! Thank you for reviewing/and alerting! Thank you for the support, and I hope you'll enjoy the sequal! :D**_

_**Grapejuice101! Thank you for the reviews! Love the shades on your picture (very awesome). Your compliments made me feel more confident with the story! :D :D You idea to make Daniel protective was amazing! It created a lot of action :P**_

_**Hello (Anonymous)! Thank you for the reveiw! Thank you for the awesome compliment and I'm happy you like the story! :) :)**_

_**The next door! ^.^ All your reivews made me chuckle (not in a manly way :P)! ALL your reviews made me so happy and I can't thank you enough for supporting the story! :D :D You've spotted some errors... I'm not sure if I put them right but you've made me realise I need to be more careful with my chapters! :) :) So thank you for that! :D**_

_**Slashersister! Thank you for the awesomeness and the support you've given this story! I must say (not sounding wierd) but awesome picture, the mask and rose is just... it reminds me of phantom of the opera (WHICH I LOVE)! **_

_**SlasherXGirl! You are a treasure! :D You've supported not only this story but my other stories and I am so thankful! :D Every single one of your reviews make me so happy! YOU'RE A NINJA... AN AWESOME NINJA!**_

_**Cetanukawm! You were my very first reviewer! And what an awesome review it was :D Your advice on my summary was right, it's still a pretty lame summary but what can a girl do XD (Love your picture VERY COLOURFUL O.O) **_

_**Alexandrarose149 Thank you so much for favouriting/Following/ AND reveiwing! You are amazing and I definitely hope you read the next chapter! :) You supported this story so much by giving ideas that I wouldn't have thought of, and I can't thank you enough for it!**_

_**Duchess Of Decorum! You're AMAZING! A great friend, you're so supportive and you have impacted this story so much ^.^ Your reviews have kept this story going and we've had so many funny conversations! With Eddie, Loki, Mr Chair, and Science XD Also a BATMAN AND AVENGERS CROSS OVER :O :P **_


End file.
